Sweet Child o Mine
by JHOrdi
Summary: Un pacto propuesto por su amigo, Ryoga Hibiki, impulsa a Akane a alejarse del dojo. Los principales artífices del plan para que la menor de los Tendo abandone su hogar observan la ejecución del último intento para unir a la pareja heredera de la categoría "Todo vale". CAP 7 "¿Quiero o necesito recuperarme?".
1. Pacto

**Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro.**

La historia está catalogada "M" porque pretendo hacerla para una audiencia adulta.

La histroria está narrada en tiempo presente, dándole, según mi opinión, un poco más de protagonismo a los personajes de la historia. En "Sweet Child O Mine" la voz del narrador "omnipresente" queda relegada, siendo así el pensamiento del personaje que vive las experiencias, la parte fundamental de mi historia.

Desde ya gracias por leerme, cualquier duda o comentario no duden en enviarme un mensaje.

* * *

.

"**Sweet Child O Mine"**

**.  
**

**by Jorgi san  
**

**.  
**

Este día llega a su fin. Recostado sobre el techo de la residencia de los Tendo contemplo el atardecer en busca de respuestas mientras observo como el anaranjado cielo poco a poco se abre a la noche.

Las fechas para las inscripciones a las carreras universitarias están prontas y son más las preguntas acerca de mi futuro que las respuestas que necesito en éste, nuestro presente. La visión de Akane siempre fue la de obtener crédito por su capacidad, ya sea como artista marcial o como estudiante; y es el constante ejercicio de ambas una materia fundamental en su vida. Mi ambición no dista mucho de la de mi prometida, pero la idea de ingresar en la facultad luego de finalizar los estudios en Furinkan no me apetece en lo más mínimo. Aún así creo que lo mejor para la casta Saotome es seguir el insigne ejemplo de Akane y continuar con los estudios. La idea de abandonarla cerca de desconocidos no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Dejar a la boba por ahí sola? ¡Ni por casualidad! ¿Quién puede asegurarme que cuando se vaya no tenga que enfrentarse con los mismos problemas por los que pasó en Furinkan? La muy torpe podría no darse cuenta de los nuevos peligros, ¡y yo se lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser! — pienso en voz alta en una clara señal de nerviosismo.

El solo recordar la desprotección que palpo cuando me convierto en mujer me irrita, sobre todo en los momentos en los que Kuno _senpai_ está presente. Y lo peor del caso es que a todos esos paranoicos pensamientos puedo sumarles la inocencia de Akane. Basta una sola mirada a la audiencia frente a ella para darse cuenta de quienes son los lobos disfrazados de ovejas, aprovechados sin escrúpulos a los que no les tiembla el pulso a la hora de hablar con _mi_ Akane y de paso formar una amistad si es que ella se los permite.

— De todas las chicas feas en el mundo, porqué a mí…—no puedo continuar con esa línea de pensamiento porqué una ráfaga de viento llega para mecerme levemente, como si fuera mi propia conciencia quien me reclamara por este pensamiento. Al comprender que el momento de reflexión no me conduce por buenos caminos bajo a entrenar al dojo antes de que el sol se ponga justo sobre aquella colina.

Dejo mi cielo y bajo a lo que es mi realidad.

En la planta baja de la residencia ella recibe un paquete de las manos de Kasumi. Dentro del envoltorio se encuentran diversos obsequios y una carta dirigida a su nombre, el remitente de envío demuestra su procedencia: _Osaka._ En el borde superior izquierdo se puede leer el nombre de la persona que envía aquel recado, uno de sus mejores amigos: Ryoga Hibiki.

Cuando se sienta en la sala procede a leer la carta con detenimiento. Si se pone uno a pensar, hace mucho tiempo que él no nos ofrece señal alguna de su estado, por lo que la llegada del correo logró que su humor cambiara y su sonrisa se perfilara.

.

**Querida Akane:** ¿Cómo has estado? Me encuentro de viaje por _Kioto_ en compañía de mi siempre hermosa prometida, Akari. Las cosas no podrían estar mejor para los dos. Al parecer quieren que me haga cargo de la crianza de los futuros campeones porcinos, como todo los esposos en su linaje según la tradición, y es por ello que pronto nos mudaremos al pueblo de la familia; y aunque todavía no tengo el placer de conocerlos ya siento que son parte de mi corazón, una familia por la que dejaría cuerpo y alma junto a la mujer más maravillosa.

Todavía no puedo creer que sea cierto.

Hace unas semanas que estamos de viaje por todo Japón. Es de mi agrado compartir todos estos momentos junto a ella para hacerla partícipe de todos aquellos lugares que formaron una parte muy importante en mi historia. _P- chan_ se encuentra con nosotros, fue un gesto muy noble el que nos lo obsequiaras después de ver el afecto que el animal siente hacia mi prometida. Te aseguro que en nuestra casa nunca le va a faltar nada, de eso puedes estar segura: no podríamos estar más satisfechos con él.

¡Como desearía que estuvieras aquí! Los lugares son tan bellos, en la ciudad los cerezos están en flor. Campos enteros adornan el camino con la presencia de sus pétalos, un maravilloso panorama que tengo el placer de disfrutar en su compañía. Parece un sueño hecho realidad. Espero que hayas pensado en el consejo que te dí antes de mi partida, Akane, deseo tu felicidad por encima de muchas cosas, no malgastes tu tiempo en incertidumbres. Es hora de decidir qué camino has de tomar y sea cuál sea ese camino cuentas con mi apoyo.

En fin querida amiga, espero que disfrutes alegremente tus vacaciones. Pronto, si los tiempos así lo disponen, podremos pasar por Nerima a visitarte a ti y a los Tendo. Saludos para la familia de parte de Akari y mía.

P. D: cuídate y cuida del imbécil.

Atte: Ryoga Hibiki.

.

**Pacto**

**.**

Muchas cosas han pasado. Demasiadas para mi gusto. Pero de todas las situaciones vividas una escena ronda por mi cabeza durante las últimas semanas: el día que Ryoga pactara con ella antes de partir en su largo viaje

.

.

Al sonar la campana que señalaba el final las clases, Akane y yo divisamos en la puerta del instituto al chico del pañuelo amarillo. Su espalda se encargaba de sostener su peso contra la pared, su sombrilla ejercitaba un leve reposo junto con su equipaje y de su mentón y pómulos asomaba una sutil sombra que amenazaba con convertirse en barba si dejaba correr dos o tres días más sin ser rasurada.

Al acercarse a nosotros dirigió una dulce mirada a Akane, como si yo no estuviera dentro de la escena, y le entregó uno de sus tantos obsequios.

—Buenos días, Akane san—y recién después de su infaltable gesto de galantería me enfrentó y saludó de modo informal—. Ranma —nuevamente desvió su atención a ella. Dentro de ese agradable panorama se entabló una larga charla entre los tres, en la que Ryoga disfrutaba el relatarle a Akane sus anécdotas mientras yo me dedicaba a hostigarlos a ambos.

Entre amenazas vacías y charlas agradables nos fuimos acercando a nuestra casa. Una vez en la entrada Ryoga se despidió formalmente de ambos, y Akane, como es su costumbre, dirigió una invitación a Ryoga para entrar en la residencia, provocando en mí un ligero fastidio.

Al ingresar a la casa, y muy en contra de mi renovado sentimiento de aversión hacia su persona, dejé al cerdo en compañía de Akane y me fui a entrenar al dojo. ¿Qué por qué me atreví a dejarles ese espacio? Porqué en el recorrido, distinto a la señal de distensión que necesitaba señalarles, alcancé a escuchar toda la conversación que mantuviera Akane con Ryoga, y en reiteradas ocasiones logré oír como él mencionaba el nombre de Akari, lo que me trajo nuevas esperanzas. Quizás mi más resuelto captor había logrado olvidarse de Akane. ¿Podía llegar a ser posible que Akari desplazara su nombre? Por mi salud mental esperaba que así lo fuera.

**.**

**.**

Al cruzar el jardín, Ryoga empieza a deshacerse de sus zapatos y me acompaña hacia la sala comedor.

—Dime Ryoga, ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?_ — _pronuncio mientras me dirijo a la cocina a calentar agua para prepara té, una de las pocas cosas que pude aprender a realizar desde que Nodoka se ofreciera como mi _sensei _en la tarea del aprendizaje culinario.

—Pues, cerca de aquí, en Tokio, se celebra un campeonato de artes marciales. El primer premio consta de una suma importante de dinero y me gustaría poder sacar provecho de mi entrenamiento en algunos torneos para variar. Verás —se acomoda sobre el tatami y gira su cabeza en dirección a la cocina _—, _he podido reflexionar mucho últimamente _—_su tono de voz desciende lentamente mientras pronuncia las siguientes palabras—. Mis últimos años giraron en torno a la venganza y la superación, pero solo a través del sufrimiento de otros, y aquello no me dejó más que sentimientos vacíos. Es por esa razón que encuentro necesario empezar a superar mis propios obstáculos, y sólo puedo llegar a lograrlo si soy sincero con mi forma de pensar, decir y sentir.

Sinceridad; todo sería tan fácil de ser honestos. Me avergüenzo al poner en evidencia la falta de respuesta al yo encontrarme sumergida en mis propias reflexiones. Al terminar el relato Ryoga ya se encuentra dentro de la cocina, a mi lado.

— Akane, tengo una duda y no sé a quien más recurrir. Hace tiempo que me debato acerca de ello y, es por esa razón no soy capaz de dirigirme honestamente hacia las personas a quienes amo _—__por un breve instante recorta su discurso para girar _sobre su eje y observar al vapor producido por la tetera_—. _No hay nada que me haga más feliz que pasar los días al lado de la persona que amo pero: ¿Cómo saber cuando es la indicada? ¿Cómo sé que no estoy cometiendo una locura? —un suspiro leve llega a mis oídos_—. _Akari es una de las personas que más quiero pero no si pueda dejar mi pasado atrás y abrir el corazón a otra persona. No creo poder, ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

Fueron muchas y variadas las ocasiones en la que ambos compartíamos largas discusiones y agradables momentos, y fue por ese tipo de encuentros, esporádicos en mayor medida, que logré una particular amistad con Hibiki. Y después de tanto tiempo ahí estaba él, una persona que profesaba su amor abiertamente a una mujer, lo admiro. Porqué hay que tener valor para hablar abiertamente sobre este sentimiento, y realmente considero que la duda por la que se encuentra no lo hace ver menos valeroso, por el contrario, muestra de forma contundente lo que és: un ser humano que no se considera perfecto.

_Considero que _las mejores personas para platicar sobre este tipo de situaciones deberían de ser aquellas personas radiantes de felicidad, individuos capaces de demostrar infinito amor sin importar cuales sean las barreras a superar. Debería ser él quien me aconseje, y no al revés. ¿Qué hizo que creyera que podría ser de otra manera?

**_—_**No creo ser la mejor persona para aconsejarte, discúlpame Ryoga. Pero si de algo te ayuda, creo que en tu caso lo mejor que podrías hacer es exponerte _—_detengo por un momento mis palabras y reflexiono. Sí; sin duda éste era el mejor consejo para mi amigo, alguien debe encauzar sus sentimientos_—. _No digo que no sea difícil **_—_**el alarido de la tetera me despabila, con un breve gesto le ruego por un poco de espacio a mi amigo para poder agarrar las tazas y servir el té**_—_**. Pero si se observa en retrospectiva, uno siempre se arrepiente más de las cosas que no hizo y no tanto de las que mal obró.

En ese preciso momento tres escenas completamente disímiles se desarrollan dentro de la residencia.

Una joven rebusca entre la vajilla los objetos necesarios para agasajar a su invitado y se detiene un momento a pensar en sus propios consejos.

Las voces del pensamiento de un joven despistado se encauzan en un mismo sentido por primera vez en su vida, y el camino se le revela claro como el agua.

Lejos de las cavilaciones de los presentes, un guerrero de cabello trenzado se retira del dojo por la puerta que atraviesa el jardín.

—Akane san... —dice Ryoga sin dejar espacio a replica —, en todo este tiempo he podido ver a través de tus ojos todo lo que para ti representa el amor, y tus consejos han podido guiarme hacia sensaciones que nunca creí experimentar con tanta intensidad. Nunca creí merecer tanta atención por parte de una mujer, y sin embargo te veo ahí en el mismo lugar ¿qué es lo que detiene? Da miedo Akane, yo lo sé, sino ¿de qué se supone qué estamos hablando? La incertidumbre y el temor de entorpecer cada cosa construida en compañía de la persona querida, pero principalmente el hecho…—de pronto detiene su discurso y somete a mis hombros haciendo presión sobre ellos mientras me observaba intensamente_—_¿Qué te impide a seguir los consejos que me ofreces? ¿Por qué menoscabar a la persona que eres? —después de pronunciar sus últimas palabras retira los brazos de su posición y me toma delicadamente de las muñecas_— _¿Que se necesita para que entiendas que hay un montón de voces allá afuera? Akane san, solo es una persona: solo una. Si no dejas de hacerte daño con sus idioteces yo…

—Y lo comprendo, pero no — me interrumpo sobre la marcha— es tan fácil, tú me entiendes.

—Ni tú misma logras entenderte. Akane san, déjame hablar con…

—No. Lo mejor va a ser que resuelva las cosas por mi cuenta.

De forma suave retiro ambas manos y tomo distancia del rostro de mi amigo. Últimamente son muchas las dudas, demasiados los momentos infantiles y ya nuestro compromiso ha llegado a incomodarme por tanta hostilidad sin sentido: porqué dudo que sus discusiones tengan algún punto razonable.

Incluso dudo que al menos exista el cariño necesario para tener, aunque sea, una simple amistad.

—A veces creo que me gusta sufrir... —una pequeña lágrima surca mi rostro y el dolor se hace visible—. En otro momento de mi vida hubiera golpeado a la persona que osara llamarme cobarde, pero hoy, ya no estoy muy segura...

No hizo falta más que eso para que mi amigo me abrazara, incluso sin yo haberlo pedido. Agradecí internamente el poder desquitarme con alguien sobre este tema.

_—_Necesito que me escuches —dice para llamarme la atención —. Me voy de viaje, y puede pasar mucho tiempo hasta que nos encontremos, prométeme que esta obstinación por escuchar sus adolescentes monólogos va a llegar a su fin. Un año —indica fuerte y claro al mover sus dedos—. Un año y si la situación sigue igual: te secuestro — no puedo evitar reír ante aquél comentario—. Ahora en serio, te doy un año, y si las cosas siguen así y es tu voluntad nos vamos de viaje para entrenar y despejarnos de todo ¿Cómo te suena eso?

_—_Bien _—__no tiene sentido negar esta nueva posibilidad, y más tomando en cuenta que aún_ guardo esperanzas de que en ese transcurso de tiempo las cosas entre nosotros dos y la bandada de gaviotas carroñeras de sus prometidas se resuelva positivamente. Entonces: ¿por qué rechazar la invitación en el hipotético caso de que las cosas no resulten cómo lo tenía planeado?

_—_Sí. ¡Acepto! — pronuncio en un melodioso tono de voz.

—Y así será —él toma mi mano y se despide con un sonriente rostro, uno muy distinto al que viera minutos atrás en compañía de Ranma—. Disfruté mucho de tu compañía. Saluda a Ranma de mi parte. Adiós Akane, como siempre: un gusto.

.

.

Y es así fue como vimos partir a Ryoga por última vez, yo desde el otro extremo de la sala, entre la puerta de acceso a la casa y el corredor del jardín, y Akane desde el pórtico de la cocina. A sólo tres metros de la escena mi cuerpo no podía dejar de prestar la debida atención a cada una de las palabras proferidas por Akane, sobre mi rostro se cernía un velo de angustia que reflejada el terror interno de tan angustiante futuro.

— Un año… Tan solo un año. Perdóname, Akane.

**.**

**../..**

**.**

—Cada día se me hace más difícil. La madera pulida y olor a lluvia traen los recuerdos de aquél día, en que mi víctima en Jusenkio abrazara y le diera consuelo a Akane. No puedo culparlo por su accionar, ni siquiera tengo derecho a ponerme celoso, ya que cada lágrima suya me demuestra lo miserable que puedo llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones.

—¿De quién es esa carta, Akane? —señalo al tiempo que me detengo llevado por la curiosidad, aquella postal sobre sus manos logra que mis pies se claven junto a su persona para hacer todas las preguntas pertinentes de la manera más astuta que conozco: con fingido desinterés.

—Es de Ryoga —responde sin tomar en cuenta mi inoportuno interés.

—¿Qué dice? —¿Cuándo llega? ¿Te irás con él? ¿A dónde? Y ¡¿Por qué?!

—Dice que se encuentra en _Osaka_, en compañía de Akari —al girar el rostro para responder con propiedad observa como es que voy vestido: mi nuevo _gi_ negro se ve cortado sobre mi cintura con una cinta de tejido blanco.

—Oye, Ranma —dice alarmada mientras observa la hora—: ¿ya es la hora de entrenar?

Sí, le digo asintiendo con la cabeza y riéndome internamente por el entusiasmo de ella por nuestros entrenamientos. Hace exactos dos meses, antes de que finalizaramos la jornada escolar, sopesé la idea de ayudar a Akane en su entrenamiento. El problema no existía en el riesgo y la sutilidad necesaria que tendría que aplicar con una mujer; no, el problema radicaba en que su 'estilo' nada tenía que ver con las formas que normalmente atienden las jóvenes de su edad, Akane era especial. Un día mientras surcaba los cielos de Nerima, me llegó la iluminación (literalmente) mientras sobaba el chichón en mi cabeza por el golpe sobre el alumbrado público, pude ver la luz. En aquel tiempo las discusiones con ella fueron nuestro motor de entrenamiento, cada tanto variaba los leves ejercicios con peleas callejeras entre nosotros. Por eso cuando el dojo estaba falto de retadores, escaseaban las vistitas de mis autoproclamadas prometidas, y ningún personaje llegaba con pretensiones de llevársela lejos de mí, yo mismo era quien se entregaba a la tarea de hacerla encolerizar para que, de forma inconsciente, practicara su velocidad para intentar derrotarme.

Una vez dentro del dojo tomamos posición de combate.

La primera en lanzarse al ataque es ella, quien lanza una patada al torso, un surco bastante evidente de hecho, tendré que hacerla enojar más seguido. "No hay remedio, 20 insultos más, ¡quizá 30!" Me cuestiono al tiempo que esquivo sin dificultad sus ataques. Un segundo golpe llega para intentar barrer mis pies, pero rápidos los evito mientras todo mi torso vuela sobre su cabeza y la sujeto de los brazos por la espalda.

—Si vamos a pelear hazlo de forma seria —le sugiero, más por picardía y entretenimiento que por consejo: lo está haciendo realmente bien.

Esta vez enfoca sus golpes a mis manos, un movimiento bastante osado de su parte. Calcula cada uno de mis movimientos en base a lo aprendido, logra golpear uno de los brazos que cubre mi rostro y desestabiliza mi lado izquierdo, pero aún así sigo en busca del momento indicado para lanzar algún ataque. Repentinamente entierra ambos pies en la duela y me mira con dureza.

—¿Qué no ves que así no puedo avanzar? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrenar si me evitas?

—¿Crees que no me lo puedo tomar en serio? —¿sólo era eso? Decidido lanzo un golpe meticulosamente calculado cerca de Akane y abro deliberadamente un espacio en su posición de ataque, más temprano de lo calculado en un primer momento, y quizás por esa misma razón, más evidente en mi esfuerzo por no pelear.

—¡Sí! Precisamente eso es lo que creo, y ni siquiera haces el esfuerzo por demostrar lo contrario.

—No intento facilitarte nada. Pero entiende, Akane —de nuevo y sin aviso retoma la pelea. Logro esquivar un golpe que va dirigido al estomago—: jamás, de ningún modo sería capaz de demostrar toda mi capacidad con una mujer, eso no sería correcto —y todo lo recito mientras eludo otro duro ataque con trayectoria hacia mi rostro. Ayudado por esta acción desvío la mirada y bajo las defensas, listo para esperar aquél golpe que le levante la moral y tranquilice sus inquietudes. Hasta Kuno podría golpearme en este momento.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que intentas hacer? ¡Porqué me tratas como si fuera una idiota! —intempestiva y veloz como un rayo ella saca a su seguro y fiel mazo. Tengo miedo, sólo un poco.

—¿Es que no confías en mí? —el desasosiego saca lo peor de mí— No se porqué me molesto en tratar a una loca como tú —mis ojos se achican y mi boca expresa una mueca que resulta divertida, al menos para quienes la aplican— ¡Vamos marimacho, dame con tu mejor golpe! —pronuncio de forma divertida y provocadora, una que sin duda causará el efecto deseado. Trabo los músculos de mis brazos y aguardo por la respuesta en completo silencio.

Y no obtengo nada.

¡Pero como puede ser! Si estoy cien por ciento seguro de haber sido lo suficientemente atrevido en cada palabra proferida. Tras mi monólogo interno evidencio que la mirada de Akane está perdida en el piso, y sus manos ya no sostienen el mazo, ya que se encuentran agitadas como si su dueña me quisiera decir algo.

—¿Akane?

—En unas semanas marcho: me voy en un viaje de entrenamiento.

.

* * *

Bueno, acá le dejo el primer capitulo de mi historia. Todavía no se cuantos capítulos va a durar, pero considerando que la historia que quiero lograr necesita tener una buen trama no van a ser pocos, eso es seguro. Este Ryoga que voy a escribir es un poco más osado que el que estamos acostumbrados a ver y leer. Los diálogos en la historia van a tratar de ser "hiper románticos" como es él cada ves que recuerda a Akane. Ese chico nació para poeta. ¡Ryoga va a entrenar a Akane! Además él va a llegar con una sorpresa, se le olvido algo en el camino – o alguien- así que el entrenamiento se va a poner interesante. Bueno, espero que se hayan enganchado y me sigan en el proceso con sus comentarios y opiniones. ¡Saludos! #2 Jorgi **: )**

___Jorgi san _


	2. Decisión

**Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro**.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Monikawaii, que se portó muy bien conmigo y tubo mucha paciencia para guiarme en el camino ¡gracias Sophy! Una genia esta muchacha. Bueno, acá les dejo el segundo capitulo de "Sweet Child O Mine"…

* * *

**.  
**

**"Sweet Child O Mine"**

.

**by, Jorgi san**

**.  
**

Aquella declaración me agarró por sorpresa. De todas las amenazas y posibles insultos, esta confesión era lo último que quería oír. Después de todo, yo sabía de aquel viaje y tras escuchar sobre aquello puse lo mejor de mí para lograr que ella se quedara junto a su familia.

—Estoy harta —pronuncia para hacer evidente lo ya expresado, pero ahora lo vuelve a decir con la voz tenue y apagada, casi arrastrando cada palabra.

—¿De qué? —digo jugando mi última carta. Desde hace tiempo la veo intranquila, pero mi fingida confusión, tanto hoy como ayer, juegan a ser mi mejor recurso.

—No sé, de todo, supongo —de "todo" pienso mientras un par de nombres surgen en mi cabeza: tu prometido, yo, y el equilibrista junto al río que te acompaña cada mañana—. Me gustaría irme, Ranma, irme lejos de ser posible. Quisiera cambiar de aire aunque sea sólo por un momento — la expresión en su rostro y cuerpo denotan claramente hacia donde dirige "la charla": no lejos de mí, Akane.

—¿Y a dónde piensas ir? —le pregunto con las manos tras la cabeza. No deseo que mi cuerpo denote preocupación y desenfado, aunque se me vaya la vida en esto. Y la verdad es que no quiero ¡necesito! saber la ubicación del lugar al que irá, tal vez de esta manera pueda verla partir sin contrariarla, y así lograr mantenerme secretamente en la distancia, cuidando de ella.

—Todavía no lo sé —su respiración se calma al comprender mi postura dentro de la charla— es sólo una ambición caprichosa, pero en estos momentos lo deseo con tanta fuerza que me resulta imposible no salir disparada por la puerta. Pero es cuando pienso en el desconsuelo de papá, o cuando repaso el rostro de melancolía de Kasumi la última vez que hablé con ella sobre este asunto; ella lo sabe, y es entonces que freno mis pensamientos. Pero ya no más.

—Tu familia no va a estar de acuerdo, Akane: ¿Qué vas a conseguir escapando? —pronuncio cortando de cuajo aquella resolución—. ¿Qué es lo que tanto necesitas que no alcanzas a conseguir aquí?

—No lo sé. Pero el entrenamiento me va a ayudar ¿no lo crees así? Además, no puedo depender de tu auxilio cada vez que lo necesite —rememoro "aquél" momento en particular—. Necesito crecer por mi cuenta, hacerme fuerte, no quiero depender de otos por siempre.

De pronto suelto todo el aire contenido al captar todo el panorama. Mi pecho respira como si hubiera sacado un gran peso de él.

—Akane: no entiendo que es lo que puedas llegar a encontrar allá afuera que no puedas conseguir en Nerima, pero creo comprenderlo —miro a mi compañera y prosigo—. Aunque, y esto lo debes de admitir, es más difícil conseguir respuestas cuando estas solo. No creo que la idea de alejarte sea lo mejor —si tengo que ser hipócrita para retenerla lo voy a ser, faltan escasos días para que se cumpla la fecha trazada por Ryoga, y si no me daba prisa a aclarar las cosas iba a perder la oportunidad de retenerla.

¡Pero es que es tan difícil hablar con ella! Por más que repase una y otra vez la charla, su sonrisa o su falta de tolerancia siempre logran hacerme retroceder. Por otro lado bien sabía sobre el profundo sentimiento de la anhelada libertad al que se refería mi _iinasuke_ ¿Cómo no entenderla? Después de todo ¿Para qué se suponían que eran mis viajes de entrenamiento? Para mí eran mucho más que el burdo objetivo de tonificar el cuerpo y acelerar los movimientos: eran momentos de paz, donde el cuerpo invocaba silenciosamente las respuestas que se encontraban en el cosmos; con suerte alguna de ellas se acercaba a mi persona y fluía de forma natural.

Tan natural como respirar, como abrirse al corazón en momentos de alegría.

Nunca le diría que esos momentos reflexivos solo los pudo hallar en soledad. Después de meditarlo me aproximé a ella con un leve contoneo de caderas.

—Está decidido —digo con la felicidad de quien cree haber hallado la solución ideal a sus problemas—. Yo te acompaño, vamos —la sujeto suavemente del brazo, lo que provoca una descarga en el cuerpo de Akane y una completa falta de reacción. Segundos después y al ver que yo era el responsable de sus pasos, se deshizo del agarre.

—Necesito un tiempo a solas —pronuncia mientras me ve con sus bellos ojos, y aunque en un principio intenté objetar su pedido al reflexionar en ello me di cuenta que insistir en este momentos sobre un tema tan sensible no era lo mejor que podía hacer.

**.**

******../****/**.. 

**.**

Una vez que Ranma se retira, me hinco frente al altar de mi madre y rezo en silencio. Quizás el hecho de que en solo una semana se cumpla un nuevo aniversario del fallecimiento me predispone a tomar decisiones llevadas por las emociones. Pudiera ser que éste no fuera el mejor momento para concluir algo tan importante, pero definitivamente aquella idea ya se encuentra aferrada a mis pensamientos.

Abandonarla va a ser un arduo trabajo para cualquiera que se lo proponga.

**.**

**../****/**.. 

**.**

Durante la cena todo transcurrió en silencio. Mi padre y el Sr. Genma se encontraban de viaje de entrenamiento junto con Happosai. Cada vez eran más los viajes que el maestro hacía con sus discípulos, ya casi no se los podía ver por la casa, su _sensei_ les exigía demasiado y pasaba gran parte del día con ellos. Los días en que ocupara su tiempo en hurtar ropa intima a todas sus victimas en Nerima pasaron a segundo plano para el anciano, ahora la mayoría del tiempo lo invertía en estrictos entrenamientos que realizaba en compañía de los patriarcas del dojo Tendo.

En las mesa del living comedor, Ranma se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos y de improvisto un escalofrío me recorre toda la columna: mal presagio. Tan anegada estoy en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta los chantajes y extorsiones de Nabiki hacia él. .

—¿No piensas comer? — la voz de Ranma me saca del letargo, observo el tazón de arroz completo, el único cambio en él son unos cuantos granos de arroz revueltos. Los tres aguardan por una respuesta coherente a mi falta de apetito.

—Akane, ¿te has quedado muda? —responde Nabiki causando que deje mis palillos al costado y retire la mirada del jardín.

—No: estoy bien. Ya comeré algo. Luego —a mi contestación tanto ella como Ranma fruncen el seño con disgusto, lo que irremediablemente me obliga a comenzar a comer algo del tazón de comida. Treinta y tres granos más tarde sofoco mi apetito —. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 20:30, hermanita. ¿No crees que lo mejor sería descansar? Te ves exhausta —apunta Kasumi con una calida sonrisa amable y perceptiva. Este no es el mejor situación para empezar un interrogatorio, ella me entiende, lo que tuviera que decir lo haré, pero a su debido tiempo.

—Gracias, Kasumi. ¿Me podrías guardar la comida? —en este momento no estoy con apetito, quizás más tarde coma algo. Le obsequio una pequeña sonrisa—. Buenas noches.

Ya en la privacidad de mi cuarto retiro mi ropa e ingreso en la cama. Poco a poco el sueño gana lugar sobre todo mi cuerpo y las preocupaciones por primera vez en el día pasan a segundo plano. Adoro descansar con el ruido de las hojas batiéndose al compás de mis latidos.

**.**

**../****/**..

**.**

Justo sobre el tejado de su habitación reposo mi espalda en la dura superficie mientras percibo cada movimiento del silencio de Akane junto con el viento.

Finalmente ha logrado descansar.

Las cosas no están marchando como las esperaba. A pesar de que durante este último año mi cosmovisión cambió casi por completo, era mucho más atento, e incluso había disminuido en la cantidad de insultos profesados, no al punto de desparecer; pero eso tiene para mí una razón de peso: para mí son tesoros que a los oídos de otras personas pueden llegar a catalogarse como insultos, mas para mí la historia en cada una de esas ofensas encierra sentimientos afectivos.

— Torpe _kawaikunee._ ¿Acaso crees que podría dejarte sola?

**.**

**Decisión**

**.**

Una semana después de la discusión que mantuvimos en el dojo llegaron de su entrenamiento, Soun y mi Viejo sin la compañía del maestro Happosai. Al ingresar a la residencia reunieron a toda la familia en la sala principal, y al momento en que todos estuvimos presentes prosiguieron a comunicar el sentido de la reunión.

—Ranma kun, Akane. En el tiempo cumplido en nuestro último viaje con el maestro —hace una breve pausa—, llegamos a la conclusión de que: ya es tiempo que se hagan cargo del dojo —Soun observa a su amigo para encontrar aprobación en las palabras proferidas: en sus ojos se refleja el consentimiento de cada palabra expresada.

Tanto Akane como yo nos encontramos estupefactos por la dureza y el tono de voz utilizado.

—Sé que tenían planes para ingresar a la universidad, también sé que aguardan la confirmación de las solicitudes que enviaron a las facultades en Japón y, no tengo la menor duda de que las conseguirán —frente a esta última declaración tanto ella como yo relajamos las facciones. Una nueva boda se ve lejana. Sin embargo las cosas estaban lejos de terminarse —. No van a aceptar ninguna. Quiero que respondan amablemente y envíen un agradecimiento a las instituciones por la posibilidad concedida, su responsabilidad hoy es el dojo. Les otorgamos un mes para que lo asimilen, que es más que suficiente... —él pretende continuar con su discurso, pero rápido e improvisto mi Viejo cruza un brazo sobre el pecho de su amigo y se acomoda las gafas en clara señal de inicio.

—No es una sugerencia —se levanta de suelo y nos observa de forma temeraria —fin del discurso.

—¡Ah, no! Ni creas que vas a hacer con nosotros lo que se te antoje —me levanto y lo enfrento—. Tenemos derecho a decid… —rápidamente el hombre frente a mí me sujeta de la camisa y azota violentamente contra la pared.

—Eso: está fuera de discusión —formula mientras me aferra con una fiereza nunca antes vista. Me sostiene como a una presa, su agarre está lejos de ser sólo eso, me hiere valiéndose solo de las yemas de sus dedos. Los gritos de las mujeres no se hacen esperar, la menor de ellas empieza a suplicar a su tío por un poco de cordura.

Y yo, exclusivamente puedo observarlo todo con genuino horror.

Únicamente por tratarse de él no me zafada de su enganche y contraatacaba como era debido después de esta violenta e innecesaria situación. No obstante, aunque hubiese querido tomar revancha el espanto que siento no se me hubieran permitido. Una vez pasada la sorpresa emití con una débil voz que no quiso sonar como tal.

—¿Pero, por qué ahora? ¿Es un poco…? —mi captor me libera y agacha la mirada al suelo. Mientras se retira y en gesto nacido para nosotros dos, escuchamos en un susurró las últimas palabras expelidas por él, antes de subir por las escaleras y rasgares el pañuelo.

—Porqué fue su última voluntad.

**.**

**../****/**..

**.**

Más tarde, ese mismo día, los tres discípulos y Akane se hallaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Cada uno lamentando la pérdida de distinta forma.

Soun ahora tenía dos motivos para llorar en esas vísperas: primordialmente por la pérdida de la mujer más especial de su vida, la única que logró llegar a su corazón; y ahora tenía que lamentar el fallecimiento de una de las personas que más sufrimiento trajo a su vida, pero que a la vez trajo a su existencia un motivo para seguir adelante cuando ya creía que la vida no era digna de él.

"Si el maestro no se hubiera cruzado en mi vida el destino hoy no sería el mismo, no tendría razones para llorar a mi mujer amada ni preocuparme por el sufrimiento o felicidad de las niñas, sin él simplemente todo esto no hubiera ocurrido. Liza y llanamente porque yo no seguiría con vida. Si nuestro _sensei_ no me hubiese sacado de la depresión actualmente no tendría de quien preocuparme, amar y llorar."

Genma se halla sentado en el medio de la habitación junto a su hijo, que en estos momentos observaba por la ventana en dirección opuesta a la de su padre. Sobre las piernas del hombre descansa la _katana_ de su mujer, sus ojos están clavados en el reflejo de la espada.

"Nunca imaginé que la muerte del maestro pudiera traerme sentimientos tan deprimentes, quizás de no tener a una familia que lamentara mi muerte me habría ido sin pensarlo. Pero ese no era es caso, además tengo la seguridad de que de hacerlo Happosai se encargaría de castigarme desde el más allá por aquel cruel acto."

Ranma reparaba en el estanque de los peces _koi_ con la mirada desencajada.

"¿Cuántas veces el viejo me ha convertido en mujer solo para complacer su lujuria? ¿Cuantas veces Happosai ha obstaculizado mis planes por caprichos absurdos? Era viejo avaro, insufrible y lascivo, cada uno de sus acciones fue guiada por sentimientos egoístas. Sí, sin duda estaremos mejor desde el día de hoy sin su tóxica presencia. Y sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir su pérdida: preferiría mil veces ver al viejo colgado boca arriba propinándome insultos que sufrir esta realidad. La idea de su muerte, la idea de la muerte de cualquiera de los míos, era una idea que veía en el horizonte como algo muy lejano. El fallecimiento del maestro, porque era su maestro aunque antes no lo quisiera admitir, dejará una secuela que en el futuro, y de eso estoy más que seguro, mostraré de manera indiscutible. Si antes portaba con orgullo el nombre de la escuela, ahora lo haré con un honor que apabullará a cualquiera que se ponga frente a mí, y mis hijos sabrán sobre el hombre que originó éste estilo de combate (aunque pienso omitir algunos detalles) para llevar en alto el nombre de la escuela con mucho más orgullo que su padre."

En otra habitación el lamento gira como resolución bella y terapéutica.

—Me queda poco tiempo —pronuncio mientras guardo última prenda dentro de la mochila de viaje.

"Quizás, algún día encuentre un momento para detenerme y recordar a Happosai, como merece ser recordado. Pero no hoy, ya no poseo más lágrimas en los ojos, todas se fueron cuando desperté esta mañana y fui conciente del día en el que me encontraba".

—Hoy la necesitaba más que nunca.

**.**

**..****/**/..

**.**

Después del velatorio, la familia Tendo junto con mi padre y yo comimos en silencio mientras aguardamos los restos cremados del maestro Happosai. Una vez entregados, toda la familia se dirigió en silencio al dojo, donde depositaron la urna con los restos del anciano, justo al lado de la madre de Akane. Después, cada uno de los integrantes marchó de nuevo a cumplir con la tarea del día a día.

Nabiki enciende el televisor y deja el canal en el que se celebra un torneo de artes marciales, una propuesta lucubra en su cabeza, la veo llegar con espasmosa temeridad. Kasumi ingresa a la cocina para terminar de ordenar los trastos, y los patriarcas de la casa empiezan un partido en honor al maestro. Llevado por la necesidad de retirarme de aquel ambiente salto la pared que separa la calle con la vivienda y me topo en el camino con Ryoga, quien en ese momento gira el cuello en varias direcciones mientras hace un esfuerzo por encontrar alguna dirección que lo pueda orientar.

—Hola, Ryoga —envío las palabras con la fuerza suficiente para que voltee a verme.

—Hola, Ranma —me mira sobresaltado, es evidente que su sentido de orientación va de mal en peor—. ¿También estás en un viaje de entrenamiento? —al hacer mención a mi paradero automáticamente piensa en ella—. Akane san, ¿dónde está?

—A diez metros al sudoeste —digo con la clara intención de despistarlo: lo consigo —. En esa dirección, cerdo despistado —le señalo la residencia con el dedo índice —. ¿Piensas entrar en forma de animal o como P- chan? —pronuncio con sorna al tiempo que mi espalada se inclina hacia adelante.

—Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Muere, Ranma! — "Muere, Ranma". En otra situación habría sonado como un comentario trillado de parte de mi compañero, pero hoy, hoy ese es el peor de los comentarios que el maldito de Jusenkyo pudiera llegar a proferir. Y es por ello que le entrego, sin meditarlo, un gancho en el estomago, para después proseguir con una patada que hace que el cuerpo de Ryoga atraviese la pared de la residencia. Al levantar mi rostro observo como éste cae desmayado justo frente a los jugadores de _jogi_.

Gracias, amigo, por un breve instante has ayudado a aliviar mi sufrimiento.

Al escuchar el estruendo todos los presentes se dirigen hacia la escena en cuestión de segundos, encontrando en el lugar a un ingenuo que nada tiene que ver con las consecuencias de los acontecimientos presentes.

Akane es la primera en acercarse para ayudar a limpiar los restos de escombros en la ropa y cara de su amigo. Luego se dispone a cargarlo hasta la que es mi recamara, y una vez ahí presencio en culposo silencio cómo ella se encarga de limpiar las heridas con el botiquín que trajo del cuarto de su hermana. En cuestión de minutos empieza a hablar con él y agitarlo con suavidad para lograr que reaccione, ya que existen casos en los que después de algunos golpes lo mejor es mantener a los perdedores despiertos.

Después de un par de intentos infructuosos, Ryoga despierta.

—Akane -san, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Tranquilo. Te diste un golpe muy fuerte. Estás en mi casa. ¿Cómo pasó esto? —anuncia mientras señala las diversas heridas en el cuerpo de Hibiki. Mi presencia todavía no es detectada por él.

—No recuerdo muy bien. Intentaba encontrar alguna referencia que me dijera en qué lugar me encontraba. Después me encontré con Ranma y...— en ese instante conmemora todo lo sucedido y retira la mirada de su interlocutora —. No recuerdo más.

—Quédate aquí un momento —él intenta levantarse de su puesto y ella lo evita. Nuevamente dirige la palabra a su amigo—. Voy a traer analgésicos, ahora que despertaste puedo dejar la habitación tranquila, no tardo —A continuación Akane se aleja por la puerta con un semblante melancólico que Ryoga no tarda en percibir. A su regreso le cuenta sobre la nueva situación la familia, cada una de las nuevas peripecias se precipita sobre su boca. Todas a excepción de las nuestras, intimidades que anhelo no olvide con facilidad.

—Y es por eso que sólo me quedan poco menos de treinta días. ¿Todavía está en pie tu oferta?

Las palabras sobran, los tres entendemos de inmediato aquella petición. El tiempo corre.

—¿Estás segura? —Ryoga, al igual que yo desencajamos el rostro y dirigimos la mirada a ella, con la única diferencia que frente a sus ojos y palabras sólo existe él— Aquí viven personas que te acompañan —tuerce los ojos y reflexiona—, o casi todas. Pero el punto es que no creo que abandonarlos sea lo mejor que puedas hacer. Desde chico en momentos de pesares tuve que aprender a valerme solo, apartado de una familia, y no deseo eso para ti. Ni siquiera por tratarse de un mes.

Todo el ambiente reproduce un incómodo mutismo. Después de aquel momento de silencio Akane tuerce el rostro y le suplica a Ryoga, con una cara tan endemoniadamente dulce que impide que cualquier ser humano se niegue a sus suplicas. Mucho menos el cretino.

— ¿Que mejor momento que éste? —le responde con otra pregunta—. No puedo dejar todo atrás una vez que sea responsable del dojo. Sí: creo que es lo mejor.

Tras su certeza, veinte son los minutos que bastan para planear el viaje. Al salir ella de la habitación no encuentro más sentido a mi presencia y me retiro para seguir sus pasos, pero algo me lo impide. Escucho su voz.

—A diferencia de Akane, pude percibir tu aura —"eres la última persona a la que le daría palabra" pienso antes de dar el paso necesario para partir de ahí—. Al parecer las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Continua, adelante, sigue por el mismo camino: callándote sólo me estás haciendo un favor—la palabra "desprecio" se queda chica a tu lado, amigo.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mí historia. Al final no quedé muy conforme con este capitulo, pero bueno, es un capitulo que tenía que estar dentro de la historia para que se sucedieran otras cosas que me resultan más interesantes. ¡Akane se va! La apoyo en el sentimiento ¡Ranma maltrata al cerdo! También lo banco. Jajajajaja XD pero como soy justa los voy a hacer sufrir un poco a los tres ¡por favor no me maten! Besos y suerte! #2 Jorgi **: )**

_Jorgi san _


	3. Formulas peligrosas para amar

**Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro**.

* * *

"**Sweet Child O Mine"**

**.  
**

**by, Jorgi san**

**.**

Avanzamos por el pasillo rumbo a la planta baja tras finalizar los últimos detalles para el viaje. Después de discutir sobre los posibles destinos y la mejor manera de abordar la ruta con el tiempo del que disponíamos, estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo indicado en un caso como éste era comunicar en conjunto la decisión al resto de la familia; de esta manera pude descartar la propuesta hecha por ella de enfrentar toda la situación sola.

Sin embargo, de quien debía de preocuparme era de mi mismo, no era normal la inquietud que sentía.

Desde el instante que había cruzado los muros de la casa empecé a presentir las posibles consecuencias de todas las futuras actuaciones.

Con sinceridad, y de esto no me avergüenzo de confesar, lo que siento: es algo muy parecido al miedo.

En mi estado actual no estaba bien visto que partiera de viaje con Akane, ella estaba comprometida y pronta a casarse, y yo, hace un par de meses podría haberme visto en la misma situación. Pero el destino es caprichoso y completamente incivilizado. Aquel esporádico y doloroso momento del que fuera víctima jugó con toda la paciencia y el amor que poseía, enredó mis sentimientos, y llegó a dañar gran parte de mi ya martirizado corazón. Puso en duda muchos de los valores que consideraba primordiales e inalterables. Alcanzó su objetivo.

Después de aquel relámpago de lucidez solo me quedó aceptar y razonar con los fragmentos que permanecieron de aquel hecho para transformarlo en alguna rica y productiva experiencia, que gracias al azar o al mismo destino, me empujó en esta nueva dirección. Quizás la oportunidad que se presentaba era la forma que la vida tenía para ofrecerme la solución que urgía, y en el camino, poder proporcionarle paz a otro ser; un alma que en estos momentos se encontraba perdida y confundida.

Más allá de toda duda era necesario para mí acompañar en todas sus decisiones a una de las personas a la que más afecto profeso, en esta, su complicada vida. Así no estuviera de acuerdo con sus fallos ella poseía mi voluntad toda y yo estaría ahí de necesitarlo, listo para custodiar sus caprichos con un ferviente y apasionado poder de seguridad.

Pensaba ser todo para ella.

Iba a ser su océano y en su vigilia sería el encargado de que aquella delicada muchacha aguardara en la costa, segura y cómoda. En los momentos de calma la incitaría con intensas pero delicadas olas. Del montón de agua salada y espuma sobre la arena descansarían aquellas pequeñas concavidades producidas por su ser, sobre la superficie litoral y se elevarían sus propósitos para reflejarse en sus ojos soñadores: sus cuencas anhelantes de amor.

Existen formas peligrosas para amar, planes peligrosos que tientan y nos atraen cual astro celeste al mar. Cuando lo que queremos decir está tan fuera de nuestro alcance, cuando a quién queremos amar, a quién debemos querer, nos cautiva y nos envuelve en un manto de seguridad, compasión y nos hace ser mejores personas: ¿es posible dudar de formulas tan perfectas y acogedoras?

Aquella fuerza calida, tierna y humana nos arrastra hasta caminos insospechados donde quienes la seguimos germinamos y prosperamos en maravillosas pero peligrosos frutos. Son esas nuevas creaciones de ese sentimiento las que nos obligan a palpar cada fibra de nuestro nuevo ser, mientras observamos incrédulos como semejante giro del destino puede modificarlo todo, y aún así, al hurgar nuestro pecho y tirar de nuestras vestimentas, descubrimos que estamos encerrados en el mismo cuerpo con el que nacimos.

_¿Sería una cobardía bajarse de aquel tren solo para cesar aquel sentimiento que amenaza con cambiar parte de lo que somos?_

—"Quizás. O será la sospecha de una felicidad ajena que amenaza con cambiar nuestra percepción para denunciarnos como analfabetas de la pasión."

_¿Qué podríamos decir de nosotros mismos si espantáramos sin posibilidad de retorno a aquella sensación que nos atrape y nos hace suyos?_

_¿Es que acaso existe esa posibilidad?_

—"La eterna y monológica discusión; silenciarse es una posibilidad, aunque no la más digna."

_¿Pudiera ser miedo a quebrar definitivamente aquella frágil envoltura lo que sentimos cuando aquel amor nos impide observar más allá de aquella delicada protección?_

—"Dichosa la ingenua felicidad de los que no saben lo que es perder y solo precipitan al miedo; puesto que aún no tienen el placer de conocer a la encarnación del dolor. Con el tiempo aquella duda cesará, todo es cedido en su justa medida, no existe consuelo ni lamento que detenga a aquel quiebre y a la sensación que esta ruptura causa en nosotros: tiempo al tiempo."

_¿Es posible rechazar a tan adictiva sensación y salir ileso?_

—"¿Es que acaso piensas resistirte a ella tras haberla conocido? No; no juegues con mi inteligencia. Siempre que de nuestras bocas surja el aliento y de aquel jadeo emanen atrayentes discursos, esta torpe condición humana no podrá vaciarse. Ya está, basta de preguntas"

_¿Qué consigo callando? _

_¿A donde quiero llegar? y _

_¿Por qué me contradigo?_

—"¿Que hasta hace un momento no había prometido silenciarme? Por favor: detengan a aquellas voces que no paran de debatir; por piedad. ¿O es que no las oyen?"

**.**

******Fórmulas peligrosas para amar**

**.**

Por mi cabeza, desde el día en que recibiera aquel beso en mi forma porcina, rondaba siempre la misma pregunta: ¿Era pasión lo que sentía?

En otra etapa de la vida hubiera tenido la prepotencia de responder esa pregunta al instante, sin vacilar, con la fuerza de un rugido. Hoy, después de tantos sucesos, litros, galones de agua pasada bajo el puente, la duda me carcome. Porque la atracción física existe, de eso no existe la menor duda, cada vez que la tengo frente a mí la deseo. Sufro todos y cada uno de los días en silencio por haber nacido sin orientación y falto de osadía.

—Definitivamente toda la tenacidad e intrepidez parecen haber nacido en otro cuerpo.

Y así es pero, apartando todo sentimiento poético voy a seguir a Akane sólo porqué mi cuerpo y mente así lo reclaman. Cuando ella cree algo no hay mortal que la detenga, ni siquiera el _gran_ Ranma Saotome; entonces: ¿Qué oportunidad de disuadirla tengo yo?

Paso a paso los escalones me demandan grandes zancadas. A mitad de camino y desde lo alto, observo la duela de la planta baja con retraimiento. Aunque se jactara de la seguridad de su decisión, y si bien estaba al tanto sobre cual sería la posible respuesta por parte de su padre y toda su familia, existía todavía existía ese _algo_ que no la dejaba distraída marcha con sus pensamientos que no logra calcular el desnivel del escalón contiguo al peldaño en el que se encuentra, lo que desencadena en su inminente e inaplazable caída.

.

* * *

.

Eran las seis de la tarde, los rayos del sol se escondían tras los muros de casa. A través de una de las murallas una amazona se hace presente en residencia mientras destruye parte de su estructura, lo que ocasiona un gran bullicio. Todos los integrantes de la familia presentes dirigen su atención a la felina figura que emanaba tras los rayos del sol en el contorno de la gran abertura.

La joven, que en estos momentos se hallaba librada de su forma maldita, se acerca prontamente a su _airen_ y su rival: la chica "violenta". Contrario a todas las expectativas, como se prevería en la cotidianeidad de sus actos, no se arroja a los brazos del que por derecho es su esposo, sino que se sujeta de Akane, quien en esos momentos se encuentra en una amena charla con sus hermanas.

De un rápido movimiento toma a su víctima en andas y la traslada sobre su espalda hacia el jardín como si ésta se tratara de una pequeña criatura. Antes de que la joven emita cualquier grito u objeción, su captora posa ambos dedos en sus labios en señal de escucha y la libera cerca del estanque. Él solo tarda una fracción de segundo en seguirlas.

Al ver con espanto la nueva ubicación de su prometida, el artista marcial se mantiene alerta a cualquier movimiento pero a una distancia prudencial, ya que al menor descuido por parte de ambas, sea por los motivos que tuvieran, la joven de procedencia China podría terminar introducida en aquellas aguas.

—Shampoo estar cansada de pelear por _airen_, volver a mi aldea —un sonoro suspiro se oye a una distancia prudencial de su emisora—. Pero antes yo limpiar mi honor, y si todavía a ti quedar algo después de esconderte durante años tras tu prometido te recomiendo luches conmigo.

Nada, ni nadie, puede pasar por sobre la voluntad de una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y no teme salir a buscar lo que le pertenece. Y si algo siempre supo la bisnieta de Cologne, era acerca del poder de la manipulación, al menos en la mayoría de los casos.

Una de las primeras técnicas que asimilara durante su adolescencia, a sus catorce años de vida, sería la que crearía un quiebre definitivo en la calidad de sus combates en la aldea amazona: "Las peleas deben ganarse incluso antes de levantar un dedo contra tu oponente (…) las palabras correctamente utilizadas se encarnan en el cuerpo de tu enemigo y lo destrozan, aún sin que ellos sean del todo concientes del este hecho"

Sí; recordaba todas y cada una de las palabras proferidas por ella_;_ correctas e inequívocas oraciones que pensaba utilizar en todas las situaciones que lo requirieran.

—Te aprecio Akane, pero el respeto en mi aldea se consigue demostrando coraje. Si tú ganas yo marchar de aquí con la certeza de que Ranma estar con la mejor. Si tú pierdes yo también marchar, y tú poder acompañar a Shampoo a su aldea para esconder vergüenza por la derrota. Mujeres ahí saber que hacer con potencial de Akane. Es una oportunidad única, en mi localidad mujeres ser respetadas y entrenadas igual, y hasta mejor que hombres; allí pertenecer tú, no en hogar donde los hombres te menosprecian. Piensa en ello, Tendo.

Definitivamente algo en ese dichoso plan no cerraba en los cálculos de todos los presentes, pero sobre todo de uno en particular. Era demasiado sensato en su resolución y sospechosamente desinteresado si se tomaba en cuanta su procedencia, y si algo caracterizaba a aquella joven era su tenacidad y su dureza ante las circunstancias de la vida. "Nunca mermar en su objetivo", ésa era la ley primera de toda guerrera de su tribu, y haría mención de aquello en la ocasión en que tratara de asesinarlo en su forma maldita, acosando a su nueva presa como una demente tras sentenciarlo "Y cuando dicen hasta los confines de la tierra, lo dicen en serio". Palabras imposibles de apartar en aquel recóndito lugar que el joven almacenaba para los malos recuerdos. Virulentas evocaciones de un pasado que pretendía dejar atrás pero que en estos momentos clamaba por su atención.

Pero lo peor de aquel suceso no era aquella velada amenaza, sino que su prometida parecía reflexionar sobre aquella propuesta, o al menos eso aparentaba. Cuando su orgullo era puesto en evidencia, la artista anhelada por todos en Furinkan, se cegaba al punto de no comprender muy bien las implicaciones de las ofertas expuestas. Incluso tras quedar cegada por su oponente con agravios, era muy posible que pasara por alto aquel pequeño bulto bajo la camiseta de Shampoo, imperceptible para el común de la gente pero no para un artista marcial, ajustar bien cada rasgo y las posibles armas de contraataque del enemigo eran unos de los primeros pormenores que se les enseñaba.

¿Sería conciente de ello, tendría alguna estrategia preparada? Después de escuchar pacientemente a su rival, su interlocutora logra responder afirmativamente para deleite de su adversaria.

—Bien —no iba a permitir que nadie machacara su nombre, y mucho menos si toda su familia estaba presente. El apellido Tendo y su honor estaban en juego—. Entonces la fecha va a ser fijada por otra persona, de preferencia ajena al asunto… —antes de finalizar la mujer parada frente a ella interrumpe los pensamientos vocalizados de la chica de cortos cabellos.

—No. Pelea ser ahora, hoy salvar orgullo, hoy demostrar de que estar hecha. ¿O es que piensas esconderte de mí tras él? —con la vista recorre el perfil tenso del artista marcial. Desde su llegada había podido observar que se hallaba en constante alerta. Aparentaba estar distendido, como desentendido del tema, pero se podía apreciar en su pose y en su mirada sus intenciones: salvaguardarla al menor de los movimientos.

—No necesito esconderme tras el cuerpo de nadie. Siempre pude combatir sola, y es así como pienso seguir —la chica se gira sobre su eje y dirige su mirada al joven que se encuentra cuidando sus espaldas. Con la mirada oscura a causa del orgullo herido, expele la siguiente sentencia—. Si intercedes en esta pelea te juro —se detiene tan sólo un de segundos, ya que necesita estar segura de lo que dirá a continuación pues es un fallo sin retorno del que no se siente completamente segura —, que no te lo voy a perdonar.

Tras el veredicto de su prometida, un frustrado e impotente joven observa cómo los pasos de ambas guerreras las orientan hacia el dojo. La situación se les estaba saliendo de las manos, lo que agitaba en demasía al joven perturbado, cuya condena pugnaba por retirarse de su cuerpo y ser incumplida: de ninguna manera permitiría que ella peleara contra una mujer tan peligrosa. Aunque sus fuerzas bien podían llegar a equipararse en ambas, con el tiempo Shampoo demostró que su falta de escrúpulos a la hora de pelear era su mejor defensa. Nunca se detenía ante nada y jamás temía usar los planes más bajos y absurdos para lograr su cometido.

En el anexo a la vivienda toda la familia se hizo presente y cada uno toma el correspondiente lugar que les toca dentro del conflicto después de ofrecer una reverencia al altar allí presente. El momento se acerca, se puede oler en aire, de aplicarse algún plan tendría que ser en ese momento, sin meditarlo mucho, de detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias el joven podría llegar a perder no sólo el respeto de su compañera también su vida junto a ella; algo le decía que si no accionaba en ese preciso instante peligraba la vida de Akane.

La retadora aguarda pacientemente a que su oponente lance el primer golpe. El grito de batalla que se oye en la habitación resulta ser la señal que necesita su cuerpo para desentumecerse y reaccionar. La representante de la escuela de artes marciales despeja un obstáculo imaginario con su brazo derecho mientras se abre paso hacia su objetivo, pero antes de que el cuerpo de su rival inicie el contraataque lo inesperado da suceso: de un rápido movimiento su prometido despeja con un certero golpe la estabilidad de la chica de cabellos cortos.

Esta acción provoca que ella ruede y caiga como una gran bolsa de papas. Todo su cuerpo da grandes tumbos en el aire mientras hace un esfuerzo por equilibrar su peso para salvar lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

Eso debió de haberse visto muy gracioso desde afuera, porque la amazona no podía parar de reírse, se sostenía su trabajado vientre mientras todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba. En esos momentos, el menor de los Saotome, se limita a observarla y aguardar con una fingida sonrisa, una dolorosa mímica.

—Si no estás lista para esquivar un ataque tan sencillo: ¿cómo piensas iniciar una pelea? —se aproxima aún más a la chica y pronuncia las siguientes palabras con dolor, pero con toda la seguridad que la situación lo amerita—. Que obstinada eres Akane, admítelo, simplemente no estas preparada para estas situaciones. Shampoo, por favor, necesito que te retires y me esperes en el _Nekohanten_, tengo que hablar un rato a solas con ella—señala a una apabullada Akane. La china vacila por un momento, pero al ver a su rival derrotada moral y sentimentalmente se retira satisfecha de la casa: su trabajo está hecho.

Aunque sus planes se vieran truncados la resolución que consiguiera la deja muy satisfecha, ya sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la pareja se destroce mutuamente, pero dentro de este terreno ya no hay nada más por hacer. Luego de asentir pasivamente con la cabeza hace añicos una de las paredes del dojo para hacerse paso en su retirada. Una vez que el peligro se encuentra a una distancia considerable, Ranma se sienta cerca de su amiga y relaja la gran mayoría de los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Akane; no. No vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Qué no entiendes de lo que es capaz?

Hablar abiertamente con las mujeres, en especial con la que se encontraba frente a si, suponía una proeza para el joven. Lo que resultaba lógico si se consideraban las condiciones en las que había sido criado, en un ambiente hostil donde el más delicado de los gestos podía resumirse a ofrecerle la mano a un apaleado contendiente para levantarse tras la derrota.

La idea de arruinar su relación por el mal manejo de las palabras con ella provocaba una continua lucha dentro de él, una guerra donde lo que creía apropiado se debatía con las expresiones oídas de personas instruidas dentro de una sociedad donde el lenguaje con una mujer debe ser manejado de manera adecuada, si es que uno no desea sufrir las consecuencias.

—El día que decidimos que iba a entrenarte acordamos que únicamente lo haríamos si eras capaz de escucharme como tu _sensei. _Todavía no estás lista para asumir un reto con una persona así y tampoco me siento preparado para presenciar esta escena cuando sé lo que ella es capaz de hacerte. Akane… —mientras pronuncia cada palabra se asegura de ser escuchado mediante un tímido contacto entre su mano y el hombro de la muchacha— Por favor, entiende. Tu obstinación puede ser ventajosa pero sólo cuando eres capaz de controlar tus emociones. Lo que necesito... No. Lo quiero decir es...es que... que no es mí intención ser tan rudo, pero —en un ato de nerviosismo se sujeta de su trenza con ambas manos—: en las condiciones que te encontrabas podrías hacer causado que hasta un novato te derrotara.

Todo dicho, a medias, pero expresado. La quería, se preocupaba por ella, y tanto era así que incluso prefirió ofrecerle un leve golpe a cambio de una posible masacre. Pero no encuentra respuestas satisfactorias por parte de ella, con lo cual empieza a mover las manos frente a su rostro mientras la llama de forma reiterada, cuando finalmente la muchacha reacciona se da cuenta de quien es la persona que le está hablando, lo que ocasiona que se levante de la duela con velocidad. Ya de recia forma emprende el camino hacia el corredor que comunica a la habitación con la casa y se marcha en silencio.

Quizás todas aquellas palabras proferidas por él tendrían sentido en un futuro no muy lejano, pero todavía se encontraba aturdida por la situación, y de no retirarse de aquel lugar podría llegar a lamentar una situación donde sus sentimientos, posiblemente, llegaran a exponerse de manera lamentable.

.

* * *

.

—Akane san, ¿te encuentras bien? —gracias al cielo logro evitar la caída.

Todavía no me repongo del susto. Tras abandonar aquella incomoda posición y apoyar ambos pies sobre el seguro terreno, me agradece el gesto con una extraña sonrisa. En ese preciso instante hace su ingreso por la puerta principal Ranma, cuya función primordial es la de permanecer como un pasivo espectador de aquél accidente.

Presencia como los hechos se suceden paso a paso: logra reparar en el rostro desencajado de su prometida y la mueca de confusión que le siguiera a ésta, lo que consiguientemente desencadenaría en que sus ojos se cerraran por una fracción de tiempo más allá del acostumbrado. Finalmente pudo figurarse como es que ella se desplomaba: ambos presenciamos el derrumbe en carne viva. Bastó menos de un segundo desde que las piernas de Akane se inclinaran para generar una reacción por parte de él, pero como en toda ley física el kilometraje que lograra a diez metros de distancia no era superior a mis reflejos, cuya posición en esos momentos se encontraba a dos peldaños de su prometida. Es evidente que en sus cálculos estaba deslizarse y caer bajo la joven para amortiguar su caída, sus brazos estaban preparados para recibirla, todo su cuerpo estaba listo. Pero contrario a lo que podría preveer quedó a medio camino con la columna torcida y los brazos hacia delante.

¿Cada vez se te hace más difícil encontrar excusas para beneficiarse de su contacto, no? Te retiras impotente y sorprendido de la resolución de aquel fallido acto, que debió ser tuyo de no ser por mí. ¡Maldiciendo internamente tu suerte no consigues nada! Y ahora te vas, sabes por experiencia que es lo que sucederá con la familia de observarte con el rostro colérico: pedirían explicaciones.

Y simplemente no estabas de humor.

**.**

**.. / /.. **

**.**

En la sala principal de la residencia dos hombres de edad madura desarrollan sus reflejos mentales en una partida de _shogi_. El más astuto de los jugadores, por acto reflejo, deja de prestar la debida atención al juego y centra todos sus sentidos en los ruidos cotidianos de la casa.

Evidencia que por la forma en que se agitaban las llaves antes de introducirse en el cerrojo de la puerta, su yerno estaba punto de abrirla. Oye el crujido de la madera de los raídos escalones y se acuerda que debe recordarle al resto de la familia sobre el escalón flojo. Alcanza a escuchar el flash de una cámara fotográfica en el ambiente contiguo para finalmente sentir los pesados pasos del artista marcial tras de si, junto con el leve movimientos de las fichas del tablero.

—Saotome, no crea que no me he dado cuenta, devuelva esa ficha al tablero y por favor: tómese las cosas con más seriedad —pronuncio a mi colega mientras que con un sutil movimiento de cabeza indico la ubicación de los herederos y de Ryoga. Genma comprende aquella sutil indirecta y asiente mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa: el show debe comenzar.

—Como es eso, Tendo. ¿Cómo puede desconfiar así de mí? —mi cómplice se sobresalta y en su brío arroja todas las piezas del tablero cuyo contenido empieza a fluir en una vertiginosa carrera hacia el suelo. Su respiración se agita velozmente como si en esos momentos acabara de participar en una maratónica carrera, y en su rostro se vislumbra la indignación que de sus ojos emanaba. ¡Brillante, actuación magistral! hasta gotas de lagrimas surcan sobre sus mejillas. ¿Por qué es que dejó la carrera de teatro y resolvió seguir los estudios de las artes marciales? Misterios de la vida que por pesares en su existencia nunca se cuestionaría, por eso y porque pensar en eso requería de tiempo, reflexión y posibles sacrificios en su resolución.

Quizás en otra ocasión, o en otra vida.

—No voy a tolerar que me calumnie de esa manera. Usted bien sabe que le gano cada uno de los partidos por mi capacidad, no me hacen falta trucos baratos para ganarle, Tendo. Quien debería tomarse las cosas con más seriedad es usted —emula con disimulado desazón. Ahora sólo es cuestión de permitir que el plan madure. Si los cálculos del maestro Happosai son ciertos, el último plan para juntar a los herederos de la categoría _Musabetsu Kakuto_ de artes marciales se estaba consumando.

.

* * *

.

Para el viejo y para la mitad de la población de Nerima era evidente que a esos dos tercos artistas marciales les hacía falta una ayuda extra en su relación, y era menester de la familia estar involucrados en el desarrollo de cualquier plan para unirlos. Días antes de fallecer, Happosai se sentó pasivamente sobre una roca mientras sostenía la pipa en su mano, a un metro de distancia se encontraba el inicio de un gigantesco acantilado que parecía absorber todo menos a su maestro.

Bajo él una inmensa pared de filosas piedras se yerguen en su busca. Lo desean. Acompañado de una ceremoniosa parsimonia proporciona sus primeras pitadas, se detiene en el sabor de cada una de ellas, y a continuación dirige la mirada a sus dos discípulos, quienes en esos momentos aguardan por las palabras de su maestro.

—Genma, Soun, los he entrenado para que se desarrollaran a través del miedo. Han obtenido velocidad y fuerza pero, lamentablemente sólo la suficiente para escapar de los acreedores y las féminas. Les queda un largo camino por transitar. Sus capacidades no han podido madurar correctamente y quién teme por aquel error soy yo: el único responsable de haberlos arrojado dentro de esta disciplina sin proporcionarles el debido cuidado —con detenimiento y algo de compasión mira sus arrugadas manos por unos instantes antes de proseguir con su relato—. Una parte fundamental en este bello arte es el rigor, pero un buen maestro no debe olvidar que para que el retoño brote es necesario un buen cuidado y una propia tonificación —seguidamente retira todo el humo contenido y procede a tomar bocanadas de aire limpio para poder continuar la conversación.

—Soun: has podido apartar los mandatos que te heredara y has conseguido entrenar a tu hija sin miedos, sin límites, con la mentalidad del guerrero triunfador. Pero al igual que a ti una vida de rutinas solo la prepararon para hazañas menores. Su capacidad reposa en su interior —fuma una nueva pitada de su reluciente pipa y en un movimiento gutural atrapa el humo en sus pulmones—. Hay que desatar el poder de Akane a través de métodos poco ortodoxos y prescindir de aquellas enseñanzas y hábitos tradiciones de nuestra cultura que sólo están hechos para complacer a esta hipócrita sociedad —para el maestro Happosai, la menor de las Tendo portaba cantidades desbordantes de coraje y una actitud combativa que era admirable para cualquier sujeto que estuviera presente, incluido un artista de su calibre. Mentalmente se reprocha al no saber responder al no saberse responder la causa por la cual nunca ha tenido la posibilidad de entrenar a una mujer así, o la razón por la cual nunca fue en busca de ella, pero su cuerpo no tarda en recordarle la razón y eleva un par de centígrados toda su sangre.

"¡Maldito sea mí cuerpo y esta incontenible lujuria!" piensa el viejo mientras que retuerce los dedos y cierra con fuerza los ojos. A esa altura de su vida ya sentía inútil cualquier tipo de congoja por aquellas situaciones que no alcanzó a vivir, lo que le concernía ahora era el presente y el futuro de sus discípulos. Por lo que decidió serenarse y proseguir con la charla, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a su otro alumno allí presente.

—Genma: guiaste a Ranma por el camino del miedo y la codicia, seguiste los pasos de tu maestro al pie de la letra. Tu entrenamiento y ambición convirtieron a tu hijo en un guerrero implacable. Lo excluiste del amor y de los cuidados de una madre, lo alejaste de la sociedad, quizás por miedo a que ella te acusara por tus errores, no te juzgo, o al menos no me toca hacerlo. Pero si a todo eso sumamos las agresiones externas que él recibe por tu causa, automáticamente toda esa ansiedad se transforma en violencia —ese era el momento de juzgarlo y no veinte segundos antes como tenía pensado—. A diferencia de los demás, Ranma proyecta su dolor sobre sus incautos contendientes.

—Pero, maestro: ¡eso es exactamente lo que debe hacer un guerrero! —las palabras de Genma se ven interrumpidas por la mirada intensa del hombre que tiene a su diestra tanto como el de quien tiene por delante.

—Es posible, pero sólo a mediano plazo. De momento aquel peligroso coctel puede mantenerse bajo control, mas, no debemos desechar la posibilidad de que las presiones puedan llevar a asfixiar a Ranma y... No me atrevo a arriesgar ningún pronóstico. Pero todavía estamos a tiempo de corregir aquella inclinación —mira severamente a su osuno alumno que en estos momentos se encuentra urdiendo su octogésimo tercer plan de escape—. El chico está destinado a la grandeza pero para conseguirla debe mantener eso que a ustedes nunca les puede dar: un lugar y personas por quienes luchar. De esa forma toda la agitación y las dudas del muchacho se van a estabilizar. Todos sus esfuerzos van a redirigir a su cuerpo en dirección a cuestiones más importantes que al único hecho de terminar con aquel problema.

Al terminar de manera parcial su discurso desciende de la roca y mira hacia el vacío de forma burlesca. Reposa ambas piernas en el suelo y emite un leve jadeo al sentir un dolor que no tenía previsto. Apaga el fuego de su pipa y retira con cuidado un sobre cuyo contenido revela a sus alumnos: son fotos, en todas se puede apreciar al artista marcial.

—Sus capacidades van en aumento cada vez algún integrante de su familia, o su salud misma está puesta en riesgo. La diferencia radica en que al finalizar cada combate ella está ahí para alentarlo a seguir— señala las fotos en las que _ella_ aparece —. Es su razón y su motor, el eje cero de cada una de sus acciones, debemos encontrar la manera de unir a esos dos para que ambos se potencien y lleven adelante el nombre de nuestra escuela con orgullo.

En una de las fotos el muchacho se halla en compañía de su madre; su sonrisa en ese momento refleja orgullo. Todo su cuerpo se encuentra en una pose muy particular, sus brazos reposan cruzados sobre su pecho, que en ese instante se mantiene erguido de manera alevosa, sin duda tener a esa mujer a su lado había causado un gran cambio en la seguridad de aquel chico. Soun Tendo llevado por la curiosidad toma del piso otra de las imágenes, distinta al resto, en ésta se omite la presencia de su yerno. Nunca, hasta aquel día en que sus ojos hicieran presencia de aquella fotografía, pudo apreciar una imagen más hermosa de su hija. Distinta al resto, aquella parecía sacada de imprevisto, sus cabellos volaban junto con la brisa del viento y su sonrisa reflejaba esa felicidad que conociera en ella a la tierna edad de su infancia, lo que le hacía pensar que su camarógrafo poseía una ubicación privilegiada en el anonimato. Era la ternura encarnada, el amor y la felicidad robada por la cámara en un instante fugaz, sonríe para sí al imaginar al posible artista encargado de esa toma: no lo duda ni un segundo.

—La juventud. Creen ser infalibles, desestiman a los mayores y pretenden tener todas las respuestas. Y sólo por encontrarse en el alba de su existencia tiran nuestros consejos a un costado, desechados. Lo que vamos a hacer es demostrarles lo que la experiencia puede lograr. Acérquense, este es el plan.**  
**

.

* * *

.

Genma, tras una magistral actuación, se retira de la sala. Su hijo escucha atentamente la discusión desde la cocina y mi hija observa todo a mis espaldas, lo que la empuja a retroceder un par de pasos. Y como en ningún momento dejo de sentir su presencia es que procedo a levantarme y dirigirme en un cordial saludo hacia nuestro invitado.

—Buenos días, Ryoga. ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu visita en esta casa? —internamente tanto yo como Ranma, quien se encuentra saciando su voraz apetito en la cocina, nos deshacemos en carcajadas. Ambos tenemos bien claro cómo y en qué términos el chico despistado hizo su entrada en la residencia.

Ryoga, quién no ve rastro alguno de ironía en mi voz, procede a saludar y a agradecerme por el momentáneo alojamiento en la residencia. Con la característica cordialidad que heredara a mis hijas, guío al invitado hacia la mesa ubicada en centro de la sala de estar. A pesar de estar al tanto de los hechos ocurridos en nuestro dojo, someto a Ryoga a escuchar pacientemente los recientes sucesos de mi boca, que para ese momento por la falta de participación se asemeja más a un monólogo que a una amena conversación. ¡Vete! ¡Cánsate! ¡Huye!

El hecho de no tener cabida dentro de la charla delata el nerviosismo de ambos jóvenes, y por esa razón que al preguntar por los Hibiki, Ryoga aprovecha velozmente la ocasión para hablar de su familia y relatar sobre los torneos en los que fue partícipe. Al momento de hablar sobre sus infaltables viajes de entrenamiento, Akane ve la señal para introducirse en la charla y expresar sus deseos. Se marcha, lo sé.

Inmediatamente se dirige a mí dulcificando su voz para obtener una respuesta positiva, me explica sobre su futura dirección y pone énfasis en la magnífica persona con la que era posible desarrollar el viaje. Al notar mi fingida vacilación, Ryoga vuelve a escena.

—_Kioto_ es realmente hermosa, hace poco tuve la suerte de estar ahí con Akari. No solo sus paisajes son excelentes, el lugar es uno de los mejores en los que tuve la oportunidad de entrenar —eso se escucha muy bien, pero para desconcierto de mi hijita, en mi rostro no existe ningún signo que le comunique con anticipación sobre mi posible determinación.

—Papá —pronuncia con la voz más ceremoniosa que posee—. Supongo que resulta necesario que te explique que tras este viaje voy a volver a nuestra casa y asumir el compromiso, de eso puedes estar seguro —desde la cocina, Ranma escucha con curiosidad la conversación mientras aplaca cualquier posible acotación que pudiera descubrir su paradero con lo primero que sus manos encuentran en la heladera. ¡La falta de humor en esta casa nunca sería un problema con este chico! —. Pero son tantas las cosas que hubiera querido hacer antes de asentarme en un matrimonio, y sé que por el tiempo que dispongo no va a ser posible que cumpla con todas ellas —ahora recurre a la piedad, un medio por el cual me es sumamente difícil negarle algo. Un tema tan delicado y tratado con aquella dulce mirada se torna a su suerte en un juego muy disparejo, donde el eslabón más débil, en este caso yo, es partido al medio sin posibilidad de lamentación.

—Y una de los cosas que espero hacer, para la que necesito tu aprobación, es desarrollar un poco más mis facultades como artista marcial antes de hacerme responsable del dojo de la familia —me dirige una mirada cómplice—. Ryoga se ofreció a acompañarme en un viaje de entrenamiento, necesito practicar en otro ambiente, aprovechar esta oportunidad es lo mejor que podría hacer por la familia y por mí misma.

"Cuando se presente la forma mas propicia para separar a esos dos quiero que dejen que la situación continúe su desarrollo. La familia debe estar al tanto de las acciones de ambos pero sin atosigarlos y sin ser percibidos por la pareja. Deberán buscar a alguien lo suficientemente hábil como para seguirlos de cerca. ¿Entienden a quién me refiero?".

—¿Y en qué condiciones piensan hacer ese viaje? —pregunto a los dos jóvenes ahí presentes. Ambos proceden a explicar el lugar donde se piensan alojar y la plata de la que disponen para encaminarse en aquel proyecto.

—Verá, ya no recorro las distancias a pie —el joven se dispone a aclarar—. El problema está en que no puedo someter a otra persona a ese tipo de situaciones. Además con el tiempo del que dispone Akane san es muy posible que terminemos en Mongolia, y no podamos regresar a tiempo —a tiempo para ¿para qué? ¿Aquella idea se niega a pasar por tu cabeza? ¿Por qué no logras expresarla? —. En todo caso, lo que quiero decir es que mi responsabilidad y mi objetivo primordial va a ser velar por la seguridad de su hija, de eso puede usted estar seguro —afirma el chico quien es acompañado en su enérgica charla por la constante mirada de la menor de mis hijas.

—Y no dudo de la palabra de la persona a la que ya considero parte de la familia —retiro la mirada de Ryoga y le dirijo una gran sonrisa a ella— .Akane, hijita, Kasumi no se encuentra, fue a hacer unos mandados: ¿me harías el favor de traernos unas tazas de té? A tu padre se le antoja una, trae también una para nuestro invitado. ¿Podrías? —ella no es la única que sabe cómo pedir las cosas. Parte de mi estrategia es endulzar el ego de Akane, quién recientemente ha aprendido a realizar un té digno de ser bebido.

—Sí —expresa con una sonrisa radiante sabiéndose ganadora en aquella conversación —. Ya mismo lo traigo —dice mientras se dirige a la cocina con una sonrisa imborrable. En el transcurso hacia aquella habitación, Ranma hace gala de sus habilidades y cual felino escapa por la ventana de la cocina. Sobre el techo resuenan sus pasos y alcanza a apoyarse justo… a mis espaldas.

**.**

**.. / /.. **

**.**

Una vez a salvo de ser hallado, espío el interior de la casa para poder hallar el momento mas oportuno y descender sin ser visto, así lograría mi cometido y podría desfilar casualmente frente a Soun, Ryoga y Akane como si mi paradero nada tuviera que ver con esa charla.

Desde esa panorámica, mi preferida cuando me es preciso reflexionar, se puede observar parte del cuerpo de mi rival y uno de los brazos de Soun sujetando su camisa "¡¿Soun intimidando a Ryoga?!". Ya de forma alevosa y sin importar si mi presencia es evidente, muevo gran parte del cuerpo unos centímetros hacia la izquierda para poder contemplar toda la escena. Retiro del tejado gran parte de mi envidiable torso y tanto mi cabeza como la trenza quedan suspendidas, transportadas tan sólo por la gravedad.

El Sr. Tendo acerca de forma pausada el rostro de Ryoga y lo somete con un tono de voz que hasta el mismísimo cabecilla de la mafia suspiraría con admiración. Se dirige a él sujetándolo de sus prendas, negándole al chico toda opción de retirada.

Su tono de voz es claro pero disminuido, solo atendido para ellos, y para mí, el afortunado asistente.

—Como comprenderás, dadas las circunstancias no puedo negarle este favor a mí hija y ella confía en ti: hasta ahora… —es bajo esa frase que azota al joven contra el piso, sus ojos no pierden de vista ni un momento a su presa —. He tolerado demasiadas cosas en esta casa, he pasado por muchos problemas y el reciente panorama no ayuda en nada a mi paciencia. Es por esa razón que dejo en paz y a libre albedrío a mí hija —de un rápido movimiento, digno del poseedor de la técnica _Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_, sujeta de uno de los hombros al caído y aturdido espectador y continúa con el ultimátum—. Pero escúchame muy atentamente, P-Chan: si osas aprovecharte de la situación voy a presenciar, sin interceder, la masacre a la que te vas a exponer por las acciones de un hombre enamorado. ¿Queda claro?

"Como dije hace un momento, es menester de la familia interceder en la unión de la pareja. Para eso es fundamental apartar a terceros, no esperen que ellos desistan en su búsqueda, no anhelen que sus hijos descubran por si mismos la manera de apartarse de ellos, muéstrense seguros de la pareja y apoyen el sentimiento de aversión hacia las personas que desean interceder malsanamente en su relación. Si ustedes no lo hacen posible, es muy probable que esos dos nunca encuentren el momento de decirse las cosas, y conociendo el carácter explosivo de ambos es cuestión de escaso tiempo para que se hieran, aunque esas no sean sus intenciones."

Aquel acto fue suficiente para mí, no necesitaba ver más. De un único movimiento logro incorporarme sobre el tejado y por un instante, aquel cielo sobre mí se abre, y en una de las nervaduras de su fisonomía puedo ver la imagen de toda la familia para sentirme orgulloso de pertenecer a ella.

**.**

**.. / /.. **

**.**

Hace su ingreso al salón una chica ajena al momento que se acabara de producir. Sobre sus manos reposa una bandeja, por encima de su superficie una pequeña tetera rebozaba de vapor por el humeante líquido que posee en su interior. Acariciando la superficie de la vasija se hallaba tres tazas en compañía de un pequeño cuenco que contiene las hojas de té.

Una vez que logro arrodillarme frente a ambos deposito los trastos en la mesa sin que se vuelque su contenido. Introduzco las hojas en la tetera y aguardo el momento justo en que la unión de ambos elementos produzca la delicada infusión. Cuando deposito las tazas vacías frente a mis anfitriones me aproximo a la zona mientras especulo que la conversación del viaje entre los hombres debe haber concluido convenientemente, y de no ser así deliberadamente voy a prolongar el momento ceremonial para cerrar la plática a mi favor.

Ofrezco el contenido de la tetera primero a mi padre y puedo como éste no aparta los ojos de Ryoga, de no ser por el leve movimiento ascendente en la comisura de sus labios, cuyo recorrido esbozaba una tenue sonrisa esa escena podría llegar a malinterpretarse como una velada amenaza. Por suerte mi progenitor es un individuo que se caracteriza por ser demostrativo. Si su intención es expresar tristeza, llora a mares; si está feliz, salta del gusto y cuando algo no le agrada: opina acerca de ello. De lo que jamás sería capaz es de reprimir una actitud negativa tras una sonrisa, de eso podía hasta jugarme el pellejo. Definitivamente la conversación había marchado por buenos rumbos.

Con un renovado optimismo me acerco a convidar el té a mi invitado. Antes de posar la taza frente a él, soy capaz de apreciar que éste emite un leve movimiento ascendente con todo su cuerpo. Imagino que el frió es el causante de los estragos en el cuerpo de Hibiki, con más razón me apuro a ofrecer la bebida al urgido joven**. **

—Aquí tienes, Ryoga kun.

—Gracias, Akane san.

La mirada reprobatoria de Soun y la elevación de su mano izquierda, lista para cualquier cosa, dirigen la sangre del joven a sus pies. Bajo la mesa se frota la piel de las palmas, como si éstas se trataran de arcilla moldeable. Su problema era que con tanta acción ambas manos seguían intactas y eso como artista marcial y como neurótico lo dejaba bastante frustrado. Al ver que la taza todavía se encontraba frente a su persona, logra reaccionar y agradecer por la bebida. La bebe de un sorbo. Quemando a su paso toda su garganta, internamente se alegraba al saber que todavía era capaz de sentir otra sensación que no fuera terror.

**.**

**.. / /.. **

**.**

Una vez dentro de la pieza que comparto con mi padre, saco de los cajones de la cómoda algunas prendas de vestir, mientras acosado, giro el pescuezo en todas las orientaciones posibles para evidenciar posibles intrusos. Una vez que me hallo libre de rastreras amenazas, procedo a levantar una de las tablas que forman parte de la ventana de aquel cuarto y retiro al dinero suficiente para sobrevivir por dos semanas. Definitivamente debía tomar lección de la forma en la que los integrantes de esa familia poseían el control, incluido el suyo.

Yo, que hasta aquel día en que hiciera ingreso a la residencia de Akane sólo conocía métodos para apabullar mediante la fuerza, en mi nuevo hogar pude conocer muchas técnicas útiles en varios momentos de mi vida, lo sé. Después de años de convivencia en esa casa tuve el placer de conocer la adecuada técnica del chantaje, y ahora al poseer el privilegio de ser uno de protagonistas de tan ardiente intimidación casi se podría decir que me resulta inevitable practicar frente al espejo.

Aunque todavía no logro dominar la adecuada forma de realizar la técnica _The great evil head_, la coexistencia con los Tendo me da una clara ventaja contra nuestros

Adversarios, ya que nunca mis rivales han tenido el placer de toparse con tan penosa y aterradora situación. Esa escena parece estar reservada únicamente para los miembros de la familia.

—Una realidad que hasta el día de hoy creía economizarse solo para mí.

Al rememorar por doceava vez aquel entretenido espectáculo, una pequeña, una muy diminuta parte mi ser piensa en el dolor de Ryoga, la otra gran parte que sobra se regodeaba en el terror sufrido por el cerdo. Nadie lo merece más que él, una persona que dice poseer los valores de un caballero y que después utilizaba su maldición para dormir acurrucado en los pechos de una dama: es un menudo imbécil.

Pienso facilitarles el espacio y el tiempo que sea necesario, ¿por qué no? aquel sujeto no me representa mayor preocupación. Pero de ninguna manera pienso dejar que ella se marche lejos sin mí.

Con esa idea en mente se encarga de guardar solo lo fundamental, intentando hacer de la carga de su mochila un peso soportable para una muchacha, una joven poseedora de una aguda y peculiar voz, una menuda pero tenaz mujer que peleaba cada una de sus peleas con la vista y el corazón en la meta.

**.**

Solo un vaso de agua reposa en la repisa.

**.**

El recipiente se deshace de su contenido.

**.**

Cuarenta kilos de masa muscular se disipan fugazmente.

**.**

En la habitación resuena una frecuencia conocida por todos:

**.**

—¿A dónde vamos, Akane?

**.**

Así es: Ranko también pensaba tomarse unas vacaciones.

**.**

* * *

Final del capitulo 3 de "_Sweet child o mine_". Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta acá. En serio, les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer una historia que para mí representa tanto. Intento que la trama sea lo más creíble posible y es por esa razón que la historia no va tan rápido como quisiera, pero es que a mí me resulta fundamental explicar cada sentimiento y sensación experimentada por los protagonistas de la historia.

Siempre me pregunté: ¿Como es que Soun veía a P chan ingresar al baño y salir como Ryoga sin salir corriendo a matar al chico? Está bien que sea un poco permisivo, pero ¿dejar que él duerma con su hija? ... Por eso quise redimir al patriarca en este capítulo.

Agradezco toda crítica que pueda ayudarme a mejorar, pasen y dejen sus sugerencias, sé que van a ser muy útiles para mí. Si tienen tiempo les agradezco por el aporte.

Uno de los colegas de esta página, al que le agradezco de corazón por tomarse el tiempo para asesorarme, me dijo que cada capítulo debía dejar un mensaje: Podemos creer que siendo más protectores, o más permisivos, incluso hasta más demostrativos, tenemos asegurado el cariño de nuestros seres queridos; pero no existen formulas perfectas para amar.

Ojala les hay gustado leerlo como a mí escribirlo. ¡Besos! Y bananabesos especiales para todas las personas que me leen.


	4. Más que un simple amor fraternal

**Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro**.

* * *

**.**

"**Sweet Child O Mine"**

**.  
**

**by, Jorgi san**

**.**

Una vez que todas mis pertenencias estuvieron en su lugar, descendí velozmente hacia la planta baja en busca de mi nuevo compañero de ruta.

Al momento de posar un pie en aquel desnivelado escalón no pude evitar recordar la ausencia de Ranma durante todo el transcurso del día. Aquel fue un alejamiento inesperado, ya que desde hace meses me he acostumbrado a verlo a mi lado en casi todas las situaciones y sólo me podía librar de su presencia cuando debía asearme e irme a dormir.

Uno de los hechos que condimentaron la coexistencia entre ambos fueron los inesperados actos de cortesía que supusieron que entabláramos una nueva relación, una mucho más distendida y cordial, una muy similar a la relación que mantenía con mis hermanas, poseyendo entre nosotros la suficiente confianza como para naturalizar ciertos aspectos que en el pasado nos hubieran resultado bochornosos.

Al recordar esto desciendo, ahora sí, de forma veloz para encontrar a Ranma en alguno de los ambientes. Lo busco en la cocina, en el corredor, también lo hago en la sala de estar, esquivando de manera poco cordial el nuevo saludo de mi amigo, el que fue completamente ignorado por no tratarse de mi prometido. En conclusión, y tras escudriñar como último recurso el tejado de la casa finalmente me dirijo a mi habitación. Cuando hago ingreso para buscar un abrigo contra el frío, no había supuesto que el día llegara a refrescar de forma tan insensible, lo encuentro a él; de frente a mí sosteniendo un objeto que no alcanzo a registrar.

—Hola —me dice mientras introduce, con sus ahora pequeñas manos, aquella enigmática pieza entre los libros de la biblioteca, y aprovecha la falta de peso para revolverse la cabellera con sus angostos dedillos en su desarmada coleta. Pero antes de que alcance a pronunciar una sola palabra, Ranma ya está frente a mí con el suéter que pensaba retirar del guardarropa, previendo que era por aquella situación que había irrumpido en mi pieza.

—Disculpa la intromisión, Akane —pronuncia al mismo tiempo que introduce la prenda entre mis cabellos y cuello—. Es que perdí algo y no lo puedo encontrar. Me preocupé. Y es por eso que pensé que a lo mejor estaba aquí —mientras simula preocupación por aquella pérdida reproduce un gesto con la boca para fingir disgusto. Recuerdo las pocas facultades de Ranma en la obra de Shakespeare. Definitivamente la actuación no es lo suyo—. Me tengo que ir —dice mientras hace un gesto con la cabeza para que alce los brazos como si yo fuera su niña—. Hace frío. No deberías andar desabrigada…— y justo en ese momento, tanto la labor como su discurso se ven interrumpidos por el estornudo que suelto por mis labios—. Te lo dije. Deja de actuar de manera tan necia —expresa veloz al tiempo que atraviesa la puerta sin dar posibilidad de revancha a aquella última respuesta.

Cuando Ranma parte decido no darle demasiada importancia a aquella intromisión. Termino de acomodar el abrigo sobre la cintura, y me dirijo hacia el mueble para registrar entre los libros y encontrar el objeto que pudiera darme una pista de lo que estaba buscando. De hallarlo podría darme una pantallazo general y despejar un par de dudas. Nada. Todo estaba tal y como antes, nada había sido retirado de su lugar. Pero estaba segura de haber observado como es que él había depositado algo en los estantes. ¿Entonces, en que momento…? : ¡El abrigo!

—Cobarde…— expreso en voz baja mientras sonrío y me llevo los puños a la cintura al haber pasado por alto aquel truco.

**.**

**Más que un simple amor fraternal **

**.**

—Así es como pasó, o por lo menos así es como lo recuerdo. ¿Serías tan amable de alcanzarme un vaso con agua?

—Inmediatamente —él se levanta de su silla y cruza el corredor en busca de lo prometido. En ese mismo instante hace su ingreso un personaje cuya presencia se evidencia en su tosca forma de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Al girar el rostro, causa y efecto de aquel estruendo, la mujer nota de quién se trata y sonríe de manera cómplice.

—¿Dónde se quedaron? —dice el intruso.

—El día en la estación, el viaje con Ryo chan —tras soltar estas palabras el sujeto frente a ella emula una leve queja de sus labios.

— Es, Ryoga kun —le señala con cierto arrebato en su tono de voz. Su mirar y su pose demuestran distancia, una actitud infantil que a pesar de todo nunca pudo separar dentro de sus animadas características, una que ella siempre supo entender, a pesar de todo. Pero al ver el rostro sorprendido y divisar que ella no entendía su actitud volvió a sentarse a su lado apenado por haberla afligido y prosiguió con el relato. A sólo catorce fechas para la boda, en la estación de trenes de Nerima, pudo evidenciar lo avanzado del día al observar el reloj de la estación.

—Justo detrás de las columnas, a mis espaldas, logré sentir la presencia de un hombre que permanecía entre las sombras. A unos diez metros aproximadamente. ¿Tú ya sabes a quién me refiero, no? ¡Exactamente! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser confiar en nosotros? Mí vestido era negro, de dos piezas a juego con una coqueta boina de la misma tonalidad: el primer regalo que me hizo mi madre, ¿recuerdas? ¿Sí? Pues bien, mis manos bailaban frenéticas sin delatar nada fuera de lo común: o eso creía yo. Minutos después, al levantar la vista pude observar que la gente me observaba de soslayo; y es que el hecho de que agitara con facilidad un equipaje que por su volumen parecía pesar más que yo; bueno, aquello delataba mí fortaleza.

Me detengo tan solo un momento para rememorar como es que mis inquietos malabares y mí ánimo mermaron al encontrarlos, en ese momento ellos se dirigían uno en compañía del otro hacia el andén de la estación. Por acto reflejo acomodé mí lacia cabellera negra, una tonalidad ficticiamente necesaria si no quería ser descubierto, y me arrimé a los viajantes lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su conversación.

Aunque por un momento la idea de colocarme lentes de contacto me resultó tentadora, tiempo después mientras empacaba consideré que con solo evitar a mí prometida alcanzaba. Aquel cerdo podría tenerme frente a su persona vistiendo mis ropajes habituales y utilizando un soez lenguaje y aún así no detectar quién era.

—Cuando observé el reloj —por milésima vez consecutiva—, detecté que el tren que los dirigía hacia la capital partiría en diez minutos, a las siete treinta p.m. para ser exactos, con rumbo a Tokio; capital. Al llegar a la metrópoli sus destinos me eran desconocidos, era en ese punto donde me debía esforzar y utilizar todas las habilidades que poseía para conseguir la dirección exacta de Ryoga KUN y la tuya, Akane —le dirijo estas últimas palabras con fastidio mientras enfoco mis ojos en ella—. De cualquier manera —agito la mano derecha como si quisiera despejar algo que se encuentra frente a mí—, no tuve más tiempo de seguir imaginando tu posible destino, ya que una chicharra anunció el ingreso del tren a la plataforma, casi al mismo tiempo que por el altavoz se notificaba su pronta salida. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca vi como Ryoga te abría el paso con su cuerpo para que ingresaras y tú así lo hiciste —¡debía estar bromeando!—. ¡¿Pero a quién se le ocurre viajar con una chica en plena hora punta?! —pronuncié sin ser completamente consiente de la forma en que se exteriorizaban mis inseguridades. ¡No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo! Aunque parte de mí persona deseaba que se quedaran en aquel lugar hasta que el volumen de gente se descomprimiera y pudieran viajar moderadamente cómodos; otra parte, la más ansiosa, deseaba que la travesía iniciara en ese mismo momento.

—Finalmente entré al vagón y me ubiqué entre dos mujeres, una de ellas parecía tener la edad de mí madre, la otra al parecer era tan joven como yo. Tras una breve y disminuida conversación con unos de los pasajeros del vagón y unos cuantos yenes de por medio, observé que él no tardó más que un minuto en conseguirte un asiento —¡un punto para el cerdo! pensé ahorrándome aquel comentario con mí amiga—. Una vez ubicado observé como éste se situaba frente a ti —imaginé el motivo de su postura y agradecí aquel gesto por parte de Hibiki, ya que la cubría de molestas situaciones y también la ocultaba de la mirada de los otros hombres allí presentes: ¡dos puntos para el cerdo!—. "¿Te encuentras bien?" —alcancé a escuchar que pronunciaba mientras observaba de soslayo al sujeto que estaba sentado a tu lado—. ¿Hace falta que te cuente cada diálogo? Todavía no entiendo como eso puede llegar a ayudar. Ten en cuenta que mi memoria puede no ser tan fiel como quisiera. Sí, entiendo. Como te decía:

—"Sí. ¿En cuanto crees que lleguemos?" —le dijiste a él, yo sabía que introducías el tema solo por desviar la atención de la lasciva mirada de aquel desagradable sujeto con el que compartías asiento —ambos hicimos aquel trayecto en incontables ocasiones en compañía del otro, ¿cómo no recordarlo? Temblaba tan sólo al conmemorar los múltiples y fútiles intentos de aproximación en compañía de ella. Sobre todo el de aquel día, aquel pequeño intento que desembocara en una de las más maravillosas y anheladas experiencias para nosotros.

—. "Unos veinte minutos, Akane san. Después hay que aguardar al último tren que parte en poco más de una hora. Podemos aprovechar ese tiempo y detenernos a cenar, me apetece descansar un momento" —agrego cada palabra que parte de mí boca con un mohín de burla—. "Conozco un pequeño local de comida casera, lo atiende un amigo, se va a poner muy contento si pasamos a visitarlo: ¿Qué te parece?"

—"Suena perfecto" —dijiste mientras seguías el hilo de una charla que me resultó irrelevante, por lo que dejé de prestarle la debida atención a lo que decías. Pero no fue así para el sujeto que se encontraba posado a tu lado. Conocía aquella mirada, era la misma que nos obsequiaba _sempai_, Kuno cuando se dirigía a toda carrera contra nosotras. Y fue por esa razón que antes de descender en la ciudad destino pude evidenciar que aquel individuo rozó intencionalmente tus piernas. Sí, lo sé, imagino que lo pudiste sentir, pero solo atinaste a fulminarlo con la mirada. Supongo que fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, no quisiste provocar una escena dentro del abultado vagón; además te encontrabas a disminuidos pasos de la puerta de egreso, evidentemente pensaste que aquella discusión no valía la pena, ¿no es así? Una vez que descendiste junto con Ryoga, me abrí paso entre la multitud mientras una sonrisa psicópata me hacía compañía. Una parecida a ésta ¡no, no, no, no te asustes! —mí lunático rostro cambia drásticamente al presenciar los avances de la técnica de los Tendo en la cara de ella, _The great evil head_ estaba empezando a rendir sus frutos. Enseguida me doy a la tarea de tomar su mano para serenarla, el segundo paso de esta técnica: el aporte de los Saotome a las futuras generaciones—. Cuando te encontrabas lo suficientemente lejos… ¿Cómo? Es que no quise que te asustaras. Te decía: arrojé fuera del tren a aquel hombre y lo saqué de su cómodo lugar, poco y nada me importaba si aquella era o no su escala —dentro de mí cabeza los recuerdos empiezan a sucederse ávidamente y mi concentración hace que me resulte imposible evidenciar el cese de la conversación con mí prometida.

—"¿Te gusta tocar?" —repaso mentalmente mientras rememoro como es que avanzo hacia un aterrorizado sujeto. Éste menea la cabeza negándolo todo—. ¿Ah, no? —me acerco al hombre y lo levanto del suelo tomándolo de la camisa. Cuando lo tengo frente a mí, arreglo mí vestimenta con una delicadeza y parsimonia que hace que a mí presa se le congele la sangre—. Entonces, quizás te deba una disculpa, porque ¿sabes? De haberlo hecho por placer supondría una ofensa para mí y actualmente: un solo golpe no sería suficiente.

Al presenciar aquella golpiza, las personas empezaron a mirarme de forma extraña para comenzar a alejarse de mí con el miedo reflejado en sus rostros.

—Debí haberlo golpeado una vez más —una extraña mancha con forma de tetera es detectada por mis ojos volviéndome a la realidad. Me avergüenzo al haberme perdido en mis pensamientos y me pregunto si pensé en aquello—. Y sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara o procesara cualquier respuesta, lo tomé de uno de los hombros y lo golpeé a la altura del estomago, bajo su vestimenta. No podía dejar pasar aquella canallada—únicamente en aquel lugar no sería visible para la familia de aquel hombre, si es que la tenía. Porque desde el momento en que tuve claro cual era mí objetivo, todos los hombres y mujeres con los que me topaba se convertían instantáneamente en los esposos o esposas de alguien—. Después de ver como las puertas se cerraban y el vehículo partía hacía nuevo destino presentí que ya sería demasiado tarde para localizarlos. Afortunadamente no necesité caminar mucho más para encontrarme con él y contigo. Al bajar la vista me di cuenta que una pequeña de unos seis años me observaba con terror al tiempo que abrazaba a su ranita de peluche. Inmediatamente descendí mi aura de combate para lograr que su cuerpito se relajara pero en su pequeñito rostro todavía había mucha desconfianza, la niña ya estaba por hacer un berrinche: lo presentí. Por temor a ser descubierto hice un repaso mental de mis diestras sonrisas, aquellas expresiones de chico bueno que siempre impresionan a las féminas y las dejan mudas. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso, Akane? —nunca me voy a cansar de celarla, es tan gracioso ver su rostro enfadado por aquello—. Lo que no recordaba era que en ese momento yo era mujer, _ja ja ja ja ja_ ¡una furiosa hembra!, y ella solo una niña frente a una escena que parecía sacada de una película de terror, ya que mis ojos a pesar del esfuerzo por calmarme todavía estaban desorbitados, mi sonrisa parecía la de un tiburón con sus grandes dientes amenazadores y sobre mí frente se posaba una peluca torcida y desordenada. La chiquilla empezó a gritar y llorar ante tamaña demostración de afecto por parte de ésta bruja de cabellos morenos.

Me levanto de la silla, tanto tiempo sentado ya empieza a molestarme, necesito seguir de pie.

—No me quedó más alternativa que salir corriendo como el viento en dirección contraria a la de la angustiada pequeña. Lo que yo no sospechaba era que a último momento ambos se habían desviado de su ruta, por lo tanto en ese momento me encontraba corriendo en la dirección correcta. Pude evidenciarlo al verte sola, al parecer estabas desorientada puesto que le preguntabas algo a los transeúntes y no hallabas una correcta contestación —pobre de ti, aunque tu extravío no duró mucho porqué te dirigiste hacia mí—. No obstante me desentendí y me giré para que obviaras mi presencia. ¡No me mires así!, es que en ese momento que me hallaras no estaba dentro de los planes. Te decía: pero no lo logré. A pesar de que me encontraba de espaldas te disculpaste conmigo por la molestia y proseguiste con tu cometido.

—"Buenas noches. ¿Sabe usted donde puedo hallar algún teléfono?". Yo estaba completamente negado a darte una respuesta, lo estaba hasta que se me ocurrió la genial idea de tomar los lentes oscuros de mi bolso para responderte con soltura. Entonces me puse las gafas oscuras y me volteé. Pero mi amigo, nuestro inoportuno camarada, hizo su aparición —me resulta difícil olvidar la forma en que lo hizo, aprovechando el barullo de la estación de trenes se aproximó peligrosamente cerca de su cuello para susurrarle en el oído. Cuando me encuentro nuevamente sobre la peligrosa curva de la dispersión hago mi mejor esfuerzo y vuelvo al carril de la historia.

—"Por aquí, Akane san, por aquí hay uno". Al voltearte el cerdo te señaló con su brazo extendido al mismo tiempo que introducía su mano derecha en el pantalón y sacaba unas cuantas monedas —así había logrado marcar la distancia del artefacto, a unos cincuenta metros de nosotros, quitándome la posibilidad de contemplarla una vez más: ¡diez puntos menos!

—"Voy a avisar en casa que estamos por partir. Todavía no me voy y ya los extraño ¿No es eso raro?" .Pronunciaste mientras te alejabas y me saludabas con tu característica cordialidad hacia los "otros" —al momento de terminar con la declaración la miró desafiante. ¿Se abría entendido aquello? Al parecer, no. Se podía percibir la preocupación en el rostro de ella—. "Entonces aprovecha ahora para llorar". Seguidamente empezó a reírse.

Todavía no entiendo, si se lo podía ver de muy buen humor, ¿por qué terminar así? Nunca lo imaginé de él pues…

Era increíble, me decía a mi mismo mientras cavilaba en mis pensamientos. Le bastaron un par de horas en compañía de ella para soltar el cuerpo y entrar en confianza, lo sabía por experiencia propia. Siempre deseé que otros hombres fueran incapaces de comprender eso, y él, mí precoz cazador, pudo evidenciar que con su presencia bastaba no sólo para enamorarse perdidamente de ella, sino también para soltar todos los músculos del cuerpo y entregarse a sus palabras sin miedos infantiles de por medio. Únicamente portando el terror normal que tendría cualquier persona que se atreviese a amarla.

—"¿Te estás burlando de mí?". Pronunciaste mientras posabas ambos brazos a los costados de la cadera y lo mirabas de manera desafiante copiando la postura de ataque de la escuela de combate de mí familia, lo que lo desconcertó. ¿Notaste aquello? La mitad superior del cuerpo del chico se reclinó hacia el frente hasta que ambos rostros alcanzaron una altura similar.

—"Puede ser, podría…y en caso de que así fuera ¿qué piensas hacer? Sé donde escondes el mazo, Akane san" .Te dijo sin perderte un segundo de vista.

—"¿Sí?". Aparentemente aquella respuesta te desorientó, ¿o me equivoco? Así es, tenías la misma expresión que tienes en este momento.

—"En ese caso no hay nada que hacer". Finalmente tú giraste en dirección a la cabina telefónica dejándonos sorprendidos por la falta de reacción. Avanzaste un par de metros y sin voltear el cuerpo encendiste tu aura.

—"Digamos que te doy ventaja. Pero en cuanto encuentre un nuevo escondite para el mazo: vas a arrepentirte, Hibiki"

Yo todavía me encontraba frente a él, cuando llegó al teléfono y empezó a hablar pude ver como Ryoga se dirigía a ella. Sí, ahora recuerdo que aquel exasperante sujeto se echó el bolso al hombro y susurró sin saber, para desgracia de él, que estaba siendo escuchado.

—"Lo primero que vamos a hacer va a ser corregir esa postura. Demasiado tiempo junto a Saotome". El recordarlo hace que la piel se me erice. Debería seguir con la charla antes de que Akane sospeche.

—Tan distraídos se encontraban que no notaron que me acercaba cual ráfaga a ustedes. Simulé poseer falta de equilibrio y al acercarme un poco más me caí directamente sobre el cuerpo de Hibiki propinándole un leve golpe. ¡Juro que fue insignificante!, ya quita esa cara. Te decía: me levanté de forma veloz antes de que él intentara "gentilmente" ofrecerse a levantarme.

—"¡Disculpe, señor! No fue mí intención. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?". Le dije mientras mis ojos brillaban y mis manos se posaban sobre mi boca en forma de rezo: así. Ryoga me respondió afirmativamente al tiempo que intentaba levantar las cosas que se habían caído al suelo de su mochila junto con mis lentes.

—"Lo siento. ¿Y tú? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

—No, gracias. Se suponía que me iba a encontrar aquí con alguien pero…". Miré simulando estar asustada a la vez que observaba en todas las direcciones— "No. Dudo que vaya a dejarme sola".

—"No te preocupes, de seguro esa persona está por llegar. Cuídate". Pronunció con una leve sonrisa que hizo resplandecer uno de sus colmillos. ¿No te parecen desconcertantes aquellos? Parecen como si su familia hubiera descendido de una camada de lobos. Rómulo, Remo y Ryoga… ¿ah? Ahora, sí, no seas impaciente, todavía no sé porqué no me dejaste iniciar desde este punto que es el más importante. ¿Cómo? ¿El vaso? Sí, toma, te espero. Posteriormente se dirigieron a la salida de la terminal, pero no sin antes girarse para volver a desearme suerte con la mano en alto. A veinte minutos de distancia en taxi observé como se detenían en un local de comidas. Ambos descendieron del vehículo que mi chofer se vio obligado a seguir. ¡No encontraba forma de hacerlo callar! En esos momentos me vi envuelto en una tediosa charla en la cual aquel hombre intentaba disuadirme de mis acciones, me reprendía creyendo que a quien seguía era a mi pareja: el joven moreno de bandana. Después de varios minutos de consejos la cabeza empezó a dolerme, ya no sabía que hacer para que se atuviera a su trabajo y me dejara en paz, fue entonces que recordé a la asustada niña de la estación de trenes y le mostré aquella misma adorable facción a mi acompañante: las quejas cesaron—por primera vez desde que Mousse nos anunciara la desaparición de Ryoga, la observo sonreír de forma genuina, y es ni nada más ni nada menos que por una de mis ocurrencias. De ella puedo permitirlo. Me siento realmente dichoso de poder ser quien traiga alegría a su cuerpo, aunque sea a expensas de mis momentos de locura.

—Para mí sorpresa, no ingresaron por la puerta del local sino que lo hicieron por una de las portillas laterales utilizando una llave. Hibiki entró primero al lugar y empezó a llamar a su amigo, desde esa panorámica pude observar tu rostro sorprendido, Akane. Cuando entraste en el lugar y la puerta se cerró detrás de ti, me decidí a seguirlos ingresando por la puerta principal como si yo fuera un cliente. El lugar estaba vació, más tarde me daría cuenta que aquello se debía a un gran cartel que se encontraba afuera que avisaba a los clientes sobre el cese de sus actividades junto al aviso que solicitaba una nueva camarera. Cuando me acerqué más pude evidenciar que la charla provenía desde la cocina del lugar, velozmente me dirigí hacia allá teniendo cuidado de que no me localizaran. Mi cara debió verse igual que la tulla, no esperaba encontrarme con él en mucho tiempo, pero ahí estaba, develándome un par de dudas que tenía archivadas desde hace un buen tiempo. Vestía un ropaje bastante gastado por el uso de dos piezas en color azul, como sus ojos, los que en el momento se encontraban despejados de aquellas molestas gafas. Mousse te saludaba animadamente mientras que Ryoga se encontraba a un lado apoyando su espalda sobre la pared de brazos cruzados contemplando el saludo sin intervenir.

—"Akane, Tendo. ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?". Expresó un muy sorprendido, Mousse. Después ladeó su cabeza en busca de alguien imprescindible en aquella escena: yo. "¿Dónde está, Saotome?". Y antes de darle tiempo a responder, ¡como si tú no pudiera hacerlo por tu cuenta! él se posó a tu lado y rápidamente contestó.

—"Estamos de paso. Nos dirigimos hacia _Okinawa_ para entrenar ¿No es así, Akane san?" —Pude evidenciar en EL rostro del chino la molestia producida por la intervención de su amigo y como éste lo miraba demostrándole que deseaba conversar sin intervenciones de por medio.

—"¿A entrenar? ¿Es así, Akane?". Entonces Mousse empezó a preguntarte aquellas obligadas preguntas que todos nos debemos hacer cuando es que nos encontramos con una persona que hace tiempo no vemos: la familia, la salud, o en tu caso preguntarte por el dojo y por tu apuesto prometido. Cuando llegaste a la parte más importante de la charla el chino no podía dar crédito a lo que oía: que yo me encontraba lejos de ti.

—"Así que te encuentras sola". Ese comentario turbó el alegre rostro de Ryoga a uno de disgusto. ¡Oye! era yo el que no le despegaba la mirada de encima, tú estabas muy ocupada saludando al pato. Te digo que así fue, si serás testaruda… Continúo.

—"Por el momento así es, si es que te refieres a mí adorado Ranma. Estamos de viaje de entrenamiento, aunque en realidad las instrucciones son sólo para mí; éste puerco se ofreció como mi _sensei"_. ¡_Cr_ash! ¡_S_tap! ¡_Bo_oo_om_! Está bien, está bien, no fue así ¡pero ya deja de arrojarme cosas!

En aquel momento, la persona que desde hace un par de minutos se encontraba ausente, entra al cuarto y emula las exactas palabras que le dirigiera a Akane aquel mismo día.

—Lo que nunca llegué a comprender fue la necesidad de viajar lejos para entrenar, nunca pude entender aquello, Akane —le dice Mousse mientras la observa de refilón—. La verdad es que yo lo hacía cuando necesitaba alejarme de la amazona, pero ese no es tu caso, ¿no?" — con grandes esfuerzos por parte de ella veo como se da a la tarea de corregir los pensamientos de Mousse para guiar la conversación hacia nuevos rumbos. Justo detrás de este terreno está su dojo y el de Ryoga. En realidad es la extensión del restaurante, pero la habilitaban los días en los que concurría más gente, el resto de los días lo utilizaban para entrenar. Ese día, tras una larga charla, Mousse ofreció su hogar y hospedaje, lo cual era mucho más seguro que acampar en las montañas, no importaba que tan fuerte fueran ambos, en las afueras y en completa soledad las probabilidades de encontrarse en peligro se acrecentaban. De nuevo mis pensamientos se disipan mientras observo como es que ella sigue conversando con él y recuerdo las exactas palabras que llevaron a que lográramos morar en esa vivienda.

—"_Okinawa_ puede esperar ¿Qué dices, Akane?" en ese instante busca la mirada de Ryoga para hallar aprobación, le había encantado la idea de quedarte en la ciudad.

—"Pero, no quisiera ser una molestia. Además…"

—"No serías una molestia, y si quisieras ser de utilidad se me ocurren un par de tareas para que ayudes en el local, podrías auxiliarme en la cocina y atendiendo a los clientes, por lo menos hasta que esa vacante quede ocupada. ¿Qué te parece?" —y fue ahí que me enteré del empleo. Estoy tan agradecido con Mousse, nos dio un techo, comida, un lugar donde entrenar para que la tuviera cerca. ¡Hasta le dio clases de cocina! Cosas difíciles si las hay y seamos realistas: solo le faltó enseñarle a volar.

El reloj marca la hora, es media noche y todavía nos encontramos en vela preocupados por Hibiki. Mousse se levanta de su lugar para poder servirse de la jarra de agua y nos hace un gesto, uno que en realidad asumo va dirigido a mí, en el que señala vagamente a Akane y me guiña el ojo. Pato entrometido.

—¿Mm? Akane ¿En que estás pensando? —ella levanta la mirada y veo que necesita hacer fuerza para contener el curso de una lágrima— Ah, ya veo. Debes de estar tranquila, esta no es la primera vez que pasa ni va a ser la última, trata de tranquilizarte —luego de un minuto de silencio hablo para evitarnos un mal momento—Se me ocurre que lo mejor es acelerar con el relato—pronuncio intempestivamente para evitar el curso de aquellas gotas—. Tu aceptaste la petición de Mousse, Ryoga hizo un berrinche con sus manos mientras se dirigía molesto hacia su amigo, y antes de que digas que no ¿acaso puedes estar segura de eso? ¿No? Exacto. Yo solicité el empleo en una entrevista, me presenté, como tú bien sabes, como la joven "Naoko". Cuando Ryoga hizo su ingreso en ese momento y nos vio hablando me reconoció de inmediato. Les conté que mi pareja me había abandonado en el anden, situación que hizo que ambos se solidarizaran. Me aceptaron y hasta me ofrecieron un lugar donde quedarme. En ese momento tú desempacabas tus pertenencias en el cuarto que te habían ofrecido, a dos puertas de mi pieza. Así fue. Tras cerrar el comercio los tres nos dirigimos hacia al primer piso, todos con distintas intenciones, Mousse para ducharse tras un extenuante día de trabajo —si sabré de aquello, la metrópoli requiere hasta el triple de trabajo que en nuestra ciudad, la afluencia de gente es increíble—, y Ryoga se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con él. Y una vez que los vi ingresar pude irme tranquilo hacia mí pieza.

Dormir fue lo último que logré hacer, aquella habitación que se me ofreciera como parte de pago por el trabajo que debiera realizar a partir de aquel día era una reproducción casi exacta del cuarto de Akane. Todos los muebles tenían exactamente la misma disposición en la pieza. Incluso el acolchado de aquella cama me resultaba familiar, al igual que las cortinas a lunares, también así la lámpara que descansaba en el escritorio poseía aquella dolorosa fisonomía que yo recordaba. Las única diferencia que pude encontrar fueron el hecho de que al mirar por esta ventana no era el jardín lo que se veía ni era tierra húmeda lo que mí olfato sentía, era una ciudad llena de intermitentes luces acompañada de estridentes sonidos que hacían que mis nervios e inquietudes se acrecentaran. Una vez que me retiré toda la ropa, posé los labios sobre la almohada al tiempo en que maldecía a mí suerte e imaginaba al posible responsable de ornamentar aquella habitación. Al cerrar los ojos intenté, al menos así lo ambicioné, traer a mí cuerpo la agradable experiencia de dormir una noche entera, situación que no había podido cumplir desde la pelea de Akane con Shampoo.

—Cuando me levanté aquella mañana tú ya te habías despertado y te encontrabas en la cocina con Mousse, no supe nada de Ryoga hasta que hiciera ingreso por la puerta lateral e ingresara en la cocina y fue en ese momento, a eso de las diez de la mañana, que empezaste con tu entrenamiento. Ahora deberás ser tú quien cuente en detalle que es lo que sucedió en el salón de prácticas, ya que yo no tuve la posibilidad de participar de ello —¿me pregunto si eso habrá sonado creíble?

Ella se encuentra frente a mí, alcanzo a ver como es que descansa su mentón sobre los brazos cruzados y es así como logro percibir cuan apesadumbrada se vuelve al tocar ese tema en particular.

—¿Akane? —y sigue sin hablarme. Cuando de repente la veo levantar los ojos y dirigir las palabras hacia donde yo me encuentro. Parte de mi agobio y varias preguntas sin contestaciones deshicieron el nudo que llevaba en la garganta desde aquella confusa noche. Al terminar de relatar lo sucedido pude comprobar que también Akane se distendía al declararme en detalle, al igual que yo lo estaba haciendo hace unos instantes, todo lo sucedido durante la primera instrucción; más toda una seguidilla de hechos que realmente no eran de vital importancia para resolver el problema, pero que al parecer para ella resultaron trascendentales.

—Bueno, pero no nos desviemos. A continuación él se retiró del local a realizar unas encomiendas que le pidió Mousse. ¿No es así? Pero el retornó —respondo antes de darles tiempo a que terminen de expresarse—. Y si ninguno de nosotros pudo verlo, imagino que debe de haberse ido en dirección hacia su pieza; y antes de que lo pregunten, ya estuve ahí: no encontré nada —al parecer nadie más tuvo la idea de revisar entre sus pertenencias. Observo en el rostro de mis amigos un dejo de esperanza antes de terminar mí relato, más cuando llego a aquella cruel conclusión, Akane vuelve a posar su mentón sobre sus brazos y Mousse agacha levemente su rostro en señal de derrota al tiempo que nos vuelve a declarar sobre la falta de desorientación del cerdo durante los meses que se encontraba en su compañía.

Una desgarradora historia que hizo que por un momento nos disipáramos de nuestro principal objetivo**.**

—Y tras esa ausencia él volvió a dirigirse hacia el salón de entrenamientos contigo —señalo al hombre que se encuentra a mí lado, a mí amigo, éste asiente levemente—. ¿Y no pudiste notar nada fuera de lugar? ¿Sí? Ah, aquello. También ella pudo percibirlo, ¿verdad, Akane? Ése fue un detalle difícil de obviar. ¿Qué más? —pronuncio en vos alta mientras repaso cada detalle de aquel día, como si aquello me fuera a dar la respuesta. Al observar de soslayo puedo evidenciar que Mousse guarda para si parte de la historia que necesito para resolver la incógnita pero no me preocupo, ya encontraré la ocasión de hacerme de esa información.

Los ojos de Akane empiezan a tambalear de arriba hacia abajo, deben haber sido unos días muy agotadores para ella.

—Ahora que lo pienso, él volvió bastante ofuscado de uno de los repartos. Cuando el local empezó a llenarse de gente y los pedidos por teléfono no cesaban, Ryoga empezó a ayudarnos a repartir los pedidos a domicilio. Lo recuerdo ya que al verlo tan agitado creí que lo mejor era que yo siguiera haciendo aquel trabajo —otra de las cosas que ahora evidencio es que llegó completamente húmedo.

—Cuando terminamos de cenar, cada uno por su cuenta y en el momento en que pudo hacerlo, ya que aquella noche no nos dio tregua a ninguno de nosotros, cerramos el local y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Para ustedes ese es el final de la historia, pero para mí, yo aquella mañana logré encontrarme con él al momento de preparar el lugar antes de abrirlo. Aquella noche no pude dormir bien, por lo que no encontré otra cosa mejor que hacer, necesitaba ocupar mis manos en algo. Tú me dices que él solía despertarse temprano, por lo que asumo que no se encontraba allí ayudándome a preparar todo por la misma situación que yo: el desvelo.

La penetrante mirada de Mousse produce que mis palabras se enfoquen en su persona.

—Aquella mañana los quehaceres se desarrollaron en un completo mutismo. Debí darme cuenta, debí haber visto aquel detalle tan inusual. Él no era un hombre al que le gustara el silencio, lo debes de haber comprobado al convivir con Hibiki. Ryoga necesitaba exteriorizar absolutamente todo, supongo que era necesario al ser una persona extremadamente sensible —y ahora que lo pensaba ¿por donde íbamos a empezar? Ir a la residencia de los Unryu era un comienzo. Al rememorar, mi cabeza empieza a ubicar todas las escenas en orden, como si se tratara de una historieta a cuadros, y lo veo, lo recuerdo. Aquel último recuadro. Ryoga partiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y deseándome suerte antes de salir del local.

—"Los chicos todavía duermen, en la repisa están las llaves". Señala el estante donde se encuentran. "Tengo un par de asuntos pendientes por resolver, encárgate del resto. Hasta luego Yoiko".

—Yoiko. Me dijo Yoiko —escucho un voz en la lejanía, es Mousse, quien intenta descifrar que ocurre conmigo—. Yo era… él lo supo, ¿desde cuando? —¿Era acaso por ello que nuestro amigo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro? Me levanto de mí silla y me dirijo hacia donde está mi aturdido compañero. Una vez que despejamos todas sus dudas nos dimos cuenta que sobre la mesa se encontraba disipado parte del cuerpo de Akane, que en el lapso en que quedó fuera de la conversación aprovechó para descansar sus ojos más tiempo del debido.

Mousse se retira sin decir una sola palabra, sabe que dentro de aquella escena no quedaba nada por hacer, así que sus pies toman su curso escaleras arriba. Después de pasar un rato a solas con mis pensamientos, acompañado del sonido de la respiración de Akane, sujeto su pequeño cuerpo y la llevo hacia su habitación. No prendo la luz del lugar, y es que realmente no hace falta aquello, conozco a la perfección cada rincón de ahí. Debo hacerlo. Una vez que poso su cuerpo en la cama y lo cubro tengo la osadía de recostarme a su lado con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama. Mis piernas cuelgan de aquel lecho, al igual que lo hicieran aquel día en que se quedara dormida junto a mí, dejándome en una posición algo incómoda pero encantadora.

—Una que repetiría sin pensarlo dos veces.

.

* * *

**.  
**

Toda una tarde de entrenamiento con Akane, nos había dejado exhaustos. A ella lógicamente porqué no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar a ese ritmo y a mí porqué esquivar sus golpes y mantenerme en constante alerta para no lastimarla, razón que implicaba que mí cuerpo retrocediera en su velocidad y característica tenacidad, me demandaban un esfuerzo extra que no estaba dentro de mis cálculos. Cuando llegamos a su pieza. Sí, llegamos, es que en esos tiempos la seguía de forma alevosa. ¿Habría sido muy evidente mí deseo de por tenerla siempre cerca? ¿Lo sería en el pasado?

Una vez que ella ingresó allí me detuve un momento para contemplar su nuevo conjunto de gimnasia, aquél que le regalara Kasumi hace un mes, ése que producía en mí el deseo romper el cierre de aquella prenda y hacerla desaparecer de mí vista. Al menos por un par de horas. Mis pensamientos deben haber sido muy evidentes, nunca se me dio muy bien eso de disimular mis sentimientos, ya que ella se quedó observándome petrificada por lo que su mente le declaraba.

Entonces la mire y se lo transmití con los ojos, y ella me miró a mí, sin perder tiempo y sin quitarle la vista de enfrente, la tomé de los hombros y ejercí una presión tal que haría que cualquier mujer cayera de bruces por aquel impetuoso acto: pero no mí Akane. Sus pies respondieron de inmediato, lo hicieron paralelamente a la velocidad de mis piernas. No hace falta aclarar que para que esto sucediera mi impalpable ritmo se adecuó a tus torpes movimientos. Cuando sentimos que nuestras piernas, porqué son más mías que suyas, golpearon el madero que formaba parte de su escritorio sentí como todo su cuerpo se detenía. En este caso sí fue ella: inmovilizarme no estaba en mis planes.

Por primera vez pude ver frente a mis ojos toda la batalla ganada con Akane. Clarifiqué dentro de mis pensamientos cada uno de sus posibles movimientos e hice lo más valiente y astuto que un hombre puede llegara a hacer, la abracé. Hice aquello que sólo alguien con mi habilidad hubiera logrado, hice lo que decenas de hambrientos hombres deseaban recibir de ella mientras la envestían con promesas y fantasías de cartón. Pero, fundamentalmente, y debo de confesar este último punto, lo hice porqué de esa forma me libraba de un golpe por mi posible atrevimiento.

Ese fue tal vez el momento de más tensión por el que me pudiera encontrar y el hecho de que ella comenzara a trepidar desquició un poco más las cosas. Aunque he de admitir que aquel acto de una forma paradójica me alegró. No es que su tristeza me resultara placentera, pero yo había sido criado para no exteriorizar mí angustia y en ese momento al igual que mi prometida también temblaba mezcla de excitación y miedo. Esa situación era nueva para ambos.

—Akane, ¿qué es lo que…?

—Tengo miedo —dijo sin miedo y sin pausa, y así pudo declarar lo que yo ya sabía mientras le levantaba el rostro para que éste quedara a la altura de mi cuello. Como no soy bueno con las palabras intenté hacerle comprender lo que al igual que a ella me estaba sucediendo, todo a través de la mirada, la que en esos momentos se hallaba con los irises húmedos.

—Yo también, Akane: pero no voy a dejar que eso nos venza —acto seguido la sujete del mentón y tras sonreír por ser el único participe de aquella hermosa expresión, planté un frágil beso. ¡La besé! ¿Cómo describir aquello? Toda una descarga de emoción viajó desde mis labios hasta el pecho, provocando en todo mi cuerpo algo semejante al vértigo.

Aquella adictiva ráfaga empujó toda mi energía hacia las manos, quienes se introdujeron en sus cabellos para darse a la tarea de sustentar su cuello para que mi rostro pudiera besarla a su antojo, de manera fugaz. Aquél fue nuestro primer acercamiento real, el primero en el que ambos éramos plenamente concientes de lo que hacíamos. Yo besaba su boca en todos las direcciones posibles mientras que la sujetaba con miedo a que desapareciera, lo hacía al mismo tiempo que me mentía descaradamente a mí mismo para repetirme indefinidamente: "desde este ángulo todavía no la acaricié".

Todo el ambiente alrededor de nuestros cuerpos empezó a caldear, una dulce gota rebalsó de uno de mis ojos y recorrió mi mejilla para vivenciar físicamente lo que yo sentía. Aquello no podía ser verdad. El entusiasmo nos guió hacia la cama y la seguimos sin objeciones, ella dejó de recibir para convertirse en parte activa dentro de aquellas caricias y me empujó levemente hacia atrás sujetándome la camiseta, y una vez que ambos nos encontrábamos en su lecho ejerció un leve empujón en mí que bastó para que cayera en redondo sobre su frazada. Como al parecer eso no fue suficiente acarició mis brazos con sus suaves manos y me tomó de los bíceps al tiempo que llevaba a ambos por detrás de mí cabeza.

Todo mi torso descendió hipnotizado por aquella delicada rudeza.

Cuando se acostó lo hizo delicadamente logrando que mi espalda hiciera contacto con el acolchado. Como no le bastó con desarmarme por completo con sus pequeños roces a mí animada boca, empezó a darme pequeños besitos por el resto de mi rostro, como si dentro de ella existiera demasiado amor que ofrecer y una completa devoción por cada centímetro de mi ser.

Sin siquiera proponérselo en una de sus adorables caricias pude sentir su intimidar haciendo contacto con mí centro. Temblé. Una descarga de excitación azotó todo mí cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho antes, ni todo el contacto acumulado desde mí pubertad podía compararse a eso que me estaba tocando vivir. Otro accidental roce pudo devolverle la electricidad a mí cerebro para procesar lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, mientras un tercer movimiento de sus caderas produjo que exhalara las vocales que componían su nombre— A-kane —me tenía completamente a su merced. ¡A mí! que incluso en los momentos más difíciles lograba mantener la calma para salir airoso de cualquier combate. Ese día conocí el incongruente sentimiento que supone tener a todo mí cuerpo entregado y sin embargo cada fibra de mí ser se encontraba alerta como nunca.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca de mi olfato que no pude evitar sentir de cerca aquel perfume que mí razón no logró definir con nombres, pero que definitivamente pudo detectar como su aroma: olor a ella. De nuevo en la realidad sentí que debía calmar a mí cuerpo si quería que las cosas marcharan bien, lo intentaba y simultáneamente me proporcionaba el consuelo necesario a mi hombría, pues aquel paso iba a ser el principio de una aventura que prometía mucho más.

Al fin todos mis pensamientos y sentidos se encontraban en orden y era hora de hacérselo sentir a Akane. Triunfalmente la separé de mí sin dejar de observarla y le susurré, con las palabras más delicadas que encontré dentro del diccionario Saotome, lo siguiente.

—Akane: te necesito. No voy a dejarte ir, pero puedo esperar. Lo que yo quisiera es, ¿cómo puedo decirlo? Honestamente...incluso si no quisieras… —ya para ese momento me estaba enredando todo el pelo con las manos, los nervios no mermaban y como entendía que la situación no se encontraba para disfrazar a mi ansiedad con mis "estimulantes" comentarios humorísticos, las palabras se trababan a mitad de camino antes de salir por mis labios. Por suerte pudo comprenderme, al parecer esta nueva actitud era parte de nuestro crecimiento: entender a los signos (aunque sean torpes) acompañados de los sentimientos de las personas dentro del contexto en el que son pronunciados. Como respuesta me dio una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que conocía a la vez que apartaba el cuerpo de mí para posicionarse, ahora sí, a mi lado. Me abrazó y cerró los ojos, su calor corporal y el olor de su pelo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro eran todo lo que podía llegar a necesitar en ese momento.

.

* * *

.

Aquel descanso nos duró poco. Unos minutos después nuestra hermana mayor nos llamó para que descendiéramos a tomar el té con la familia. Fue así como se despidió de mí y la vi partir hacia la planta baja, esperando yo en la habitación unos minutos más para descender.

Poso un beso en su frente y procuro levantarme sin que ella despierte. Me dirijo a mí habitación y mientras retiro mi vestimenta remuevo la trenza y tomo la foto que guardo entre mis pertenencias antes de que mi cuerpo sucumba en un merecido descanso. De haber sabido que esa misma tarde la iracunda gatita se iba a hacer presente para poner tu vida en riesgo:

—Te habría abrazado sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

.

* * *

Final del capitulo 4 de "_Sweet child o mine_". Continuará…

* * *

Estoy realmente feliz de haber podido concluir con este capitulo, me encantó escribirlo. Espero que a ustedes le haya gustado leerlo. Sophy, intenté tomar tus consejos y hacer a la historia más concisa para dejar de lado tanta metáfora. Rosemary, gracias por el aliento, no te das una idea de la falta que me hacia en ese momento. Ya estaba a punto de dejarlo todo cuando me llegó tu mensaje, te lo agradezco.

Bananabesos mis queridos colegas.


	5. La bondad de mi piel

**Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro**.

Esta historia va a ser narrada en primera persona por Mouse. La idea principal era intercalar este capítulo con el relato de Akane, pero dado que esa parte me está costando bastante, decidí entregar este capítulo así como está. Espero les guste.

* * *

"**Sweet Child O Mine"**

**.**

**by, Jorgi san**

**.**

Subo los escalones que me dirigen hacia mi ansiado descanso, asciendo a paso lento pero seguro. Tras cada paso que procreo me alejo de la habitación donde se encuentra uno de los mayores amores que tengo la dicha de haber presenciado.

Una vez que me encuentro frente a mi reflejo tomo el cepillo dental y me doy a la tarea de pulir mis dientes. Tras realizarlo me transporto a la ducha y regulo la cascada necesaria para que mi cuerpo quede terso y libre de faltas. Cuando instalo el primer pie sobre la maleable lluvia evidencio que el agua tiende a descender de temperatura y me río. Resulta increíble que después de tantos tormentosos momentos durante mi juventud, hoy y tras muchas vivencias asimiladas, pueda ser feliz con tan poca cosa. Con la ayuda de la toalla me doy a la tarea de secar lo que queda de humedad en mi lacia cabellera al tiempo que con mis ojos cuento la cantidad de jabones púrpura que se encuentran sobre el estante.

—Con eso basta para dos meses más —pronuncio mientras evidencio una pequeña sombra de barba en mi mentón y mejillas. Ojos necios. No estaba miope, estaba desconcertadamente enamorado. Fui un hombre estúpidamente ciego, corto de vista; pero no por razones médicas. Quizás el problema fuera que mi carácter dócil tendía hacia los pensamientos calmos y pacientes, y eso, sumado a mi absoluta tolerancia a los infames hechos producía un inusitado cuadro donde yo, el paciente individuo, me veía rodeado de gloria y dicha, ya que solo quienes teníamos la paciencia de aguardar por aquellos inusitados placeres nos veíamos recompensados en el camino hacia la meta.

—Nunca fue así —seco unas escurridizas gotas que descienden de mi flequillo, aprovecho aquella ráfaga eléctrica que azora mi cuerpo y la redirijo hacia los pies, lejos de mis pensamientos. Al recorrer el pasillo noto como gracias al agitado día mi cuerpo se encuentra pesado y débil. Llego. No pierdo más tiempo y me hundo en la cama de un solo golpe.

**.**

**../.. **

**.**

El tren de las seis logra que mis sentidos me traigan nuevamente a un mundo lleno de rumores y desvíos. Abro mis ojos y me incorporo con los dos pies fuera de la cama, de no hacerlo el sopor me llevaría de regreso a la inconciencia del relajante cosmos de la nocturnidad. Al terminar de asearme desciendo hacia la cocina, necesito abrir el fuego para calmar mi histeria y preparar un té digno de ser bebido. Cuando desciendo mi mirar evidencio con una sonrisa en el rostro, y no sin algo de terror, que bajo la cocina se encuentran varias rodajas de zanahoria que fueron pasadas por alto a la hora de limpiar. Cuando las recojo compruebo la disimilitud de tamaños entre los cortes y recuerdo su falta de tacto a la hora de preparar la comida.

—Evidentemente la sutilidad no es lo suyo —¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? me pregunto mientras levanto los trozos y quemo la última foto que me queda de ella: sellando el final de manera irreversible —. Puede ser qué…Sí, no será la mejor forma, pero tratándose de nosotros no creo que exista otra. Aún así —tomo mi abrigo—: me deben una explicación.

**.**

**La bondad de mi piel **

**.**

Llegué a la hora pactada, mi impaciencia se hizo clara al patear una piedra que encontrara en mi camino, no podía creer que me trajeran hasta aquí mediante chantajes—No tienen ningún derecho —inmiscuirse en mi vida no era necesario—. Soy, Mousse —dije tras magullar la puerta y ver como un panda se asomaba por ella.

Todo estaba oscuro, ecepto por una luz a lo lejos que pendía del cielo raso.

Al avanzar me sorprendí al comprobar como él, un hombre a quien no esperaba ver, humeaba junto a un cenicero completo de cigarrillos a medio fumar. Sus manos temblaban y se sacudían al mismo tiempo, contrastando radicalmente con la quietud de su amigo, que en ese momento se encontraba creando la posición de loto. Tomó el azúcar y endulzó su té con una paciencia y lentitud que alteraría el ánimo de cualquiera. Ambos se acercaron hacia mi ubicación y se unieron a nosotros.

—Hola —mi frío talento comerciante me reclama lo inolvidable—. Antes de comenzar con mi relato les advierto que solo poseo de escasos veinte minutos. Esta temporada es una de las más ajetreadas del año, y no puedo abandonar a Ryoga con todas las diligencias del negocio, y mucho menos dejar todo en manos de la inexperta pareja.

Ella sonríe y ellos emiten una leve carcajada. El ambiente se ameniza. Un poco al menos.

Por un momento Soun y Genma pasaron de mí y empezaron a dispersarse para ocuparse de sus asuntos. El primero cruzó una de las puertas con una soga en mano, el segundo, todavía en su forma osuna, subsanaba con martillo en mano una de las aberturas de la azotea. Aproveché la ocasión y me acerqué a la joven para hacerle una pregunta al oído, antes de que ésta me pudiera responder su padre se acercó a nosotros, y emitió su apellido sin tapujos.

—¿Hibiki? Fue muy particular la forma en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, ambos éramos participantes de uno de los torneos más importantes de toda China.

—Cuéntame —dijo ella con una de sus manos sujetándose el rostro. Recuerdo como esa jornada cada uno de mis contendientes caían cual insectos, todos víctimas de la frustración y el desamor; mi delirio no tenía límites. Siempre mantenía las peleas en busca del dolor físico que me diera la tranquilidad necesaria. Constantemente extendía las peleas para sentir algo de sufrimiento para que aquello concordara con el resto de mis sentidos, hasta el punto en que fingir se volvía absurdo. Era en esos momentos, y sin necesidad de artefactos externos, cuando destrozaba a mis inoportunos contendientes a cambio de un poco de alivio.

—Ese día, el día del encuentro, en el ambiente contiguo a la arena donde estaba compitiendo, se desarrollaba la semifinal que decidiría quién sería el sujeto con el que me tendría que enfrentar. Tras concluir mi lucha escuché como la pared que se encontraba a mis espaldas se destruía con un sonoro crujido: la final ya estaba decidida —una sonrisa se alzó en mi rostro—. Al evidenciar que para ello faltaban escasos treinta minutos, decidí darme un tiempo para ducharme y comer la cena que los organizadores del torneo muy atentamente dejaron en mis aposentos. Tras mi merecido descanso me dirigí a mi posición de lucha. Un hombre de contextura gruesa hacía las presentaciones correspondientes mientras pronunciaba mi nombre a la multitud. Cuando llegó el momento de presentar a mi rival el silencio en la sala se hizo evidente. Esperé pacientemente, aunque en vano, por las palabras de corpulento hombre.

—¡¿En donde se encontraba el finalista?! —mencionaban unos garabatos mal escritos sobre una tabla de madera.

—Paciencia, a eso voy. Inmediatamente nos dirigimos al camarote donde debería encontrarse mi contrincante. Al llegar ahí derribé de un feroz golpe la puerta de la habitación; y lo que vimos nos dejó sin habla. Cerca de un desmayado joven se encontraba parte de la comida que le fuera servida desparramada por el piso de la habitación.

—"¡Ryoga!" —yo fui el primero en llegar al cuerpo de mi amigo. Uno de los médicos contratados para el torneo me corrió e intentó reanimarlo. Una vez que todos los intrusos abandonaron la sala aparté al doctor y decidí darle una estruendosa bofetada para a continuación clamar la invocación que con seguridad lo despabilaría —"¡¿Ésa no es, Akane?!" —dirigí mis palabras al tiempo que giré su pescuezo en dirección a la puerta.

Los tres me observaron con más atención, y es que estaba por llegar al punto álgido de la historia. La cabeza de Soun se acercó a mí al tiempo que su tamaño iba engrandeciendo. Fue el nombre de su hija, es seguro.

—Sí, aquello fue un golpe bajo, pero cumplió con su cometido. Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par y parte de su torso se elevó para salvar un poco las apariencias y el orgullo que aún le quedaba tras aquel repentino desmayo. Al ver que en esa dirección y en las demás latitudes no se encontraba su compañera me observó con el rostro ensombrecido. Tras incorporarse e insultarme me asestó un golpe que me dejó momentáneamente sin aire y se retiró.

Aquel encuentro me dejó una costilla fracturada, un día después me lo dirían en la guardia hospitalaria del torneo. Nunca pude reponerme del todo de aquella feroz estocada.

—Sus aplastados pasos y el bamboleo de sus brazos evidenciaban que no se encontraba del todo recuperado, por lo que nos dimos en la tarea de socorrerlo. Una vez que todo estuvo hecho y que la salud de Ryoga logró estabilizarse lo suficiente como para dar comienzo a la contienda, una de las coordinadoras lo dirigió hacia una mesa cuidadosamente preparada y levantó la bandeja frente a él haciendo que un vaho de vapor y olor se dispararan.

—"Aquí tiene, señor: cerdo agridulce acompañado de un colchón de finísimas hierbas aromáticas" —pronunció orgullosamente la cocinera que se encontraba a su lado—. "¡Ahhhiiiaaa!"—gritó ella al ver como la cara del luchador se enterraba en la comida y todo el peso de su torso hacía que la mesa se volteara y los utensilios cayeran desperdigados por toda la habitación: caso resuelto —Nabiki asentió, otorgando así el resto de la explicación.

—Así fue como me encontré con Ryoga y fui participe de uno de sus mayores miedos: y de la razón por la cual Hibiki nunca logró perdonarla — el torso y parte de las piernas se me debilitaron al recordar tan gráfico relato —. En otra ocasión, quizás, pueda contarles el resto de la historia —me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí a la puerta resueltamente, el olor a carne que siento desde hace veinte minutos ya está haciendo estragos en mi estomago.

— No me obligues a hacer eso —dijo al recordar el medio por el cual mis pies sucumbieron a su encuentro: 'ella'. Frené mis pasos y di una elegante vuelta sobre mis pies.

—No te engañes —pronuncié peligrosamente cerca de su rostro—, si coopero con la causa es porque quiero, no porque deba —y sin más que decir, me retiré del galpón, la puerta se cerró tras de mí. Sabía que debía darme por satisfecho si es que tan sólo uno de nosotros creyó en mis palabras, si mi pasado retorna es muy posible que no pueda afrontarlo solo.

Al doblar a la esquina encuentro a mi hogar. Antes de abrir la puerta escuché una bicicleta acercándose a mí, por una breve fracción de segundo todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordar su gracilidad a la hora de conducir el vehículo, o la forma en que ella hacía sonar la campana cuando llegaba a destino. No sabría explicar si fue emoción o miedo por encontrarme nuevamente con ella. Probablemente fuera una mezcla de ambas.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil —me volteé y cubrí con mi brazo parte de mi rostro, sabiendo que aquél lugar era su segunda pista de aterrizaje preferida, y cual fue mi sorpresa al evidenciar que el carro era conducido por un hombre patéticamente camuflado. Era Soun, quien en esos momentos llevaba un pañuelo sobre su cabeza, éste atravesaba parte de su rostro para mantener oculta su identidad.

—Las nuevas directivas —pronunció en un tono seco antes de partir. Supongo que el personaje que él mismo creó dentro de su fantasía pretendía ser una mezcla entre la solemnidad de David Carradine y la potencia de Al Pacino. Pero al virar hacia su guarida al son de la melodía "_Girls just want to have fun_" y ver que tras su espalda en letras doradas se alzaba el nombre de su escuela de combate junto con su apellido, no pude evitar sentir un poco de pena por las mujeres de la familia—. Con más razón —dije antes de abrir el sobre que me envió mi cómplice—, debería ayudarlas…—rompí el papel con sumo cuidado y enfoqué mis ojos.

"_Desactiva las alarmas y corta todo suministro de energía. Buena suerte y que tengas un buen día. Tu extorsionadora preferida, Nabiki. _

_Post data: en respuesta a la pregunta que quedó pendiente: sí, sé cuales son los peligros que corro al venir con ellos, pero es que no tuve más alternativa: ¿qué podría hacer? Amordazarlos no es una solución posible ¿o sí? _

—¿Y tenías que escribirlo en el reverso de la foto? —guardé su imagen en uno de los bolsillos antes de ingresar. Al incorporarme fui bien recibido por mis amigos, la única que todavía no se percataba de mi presencia era Akane, quien no dudó ni un momento en poner en práctica mi primer consejo: mucho tacto y disciplina. Al percibirme me entregó una bella sonrisa y procedió con su marcha, del otro lado "Yoiko" la espiaba celosamente con su trabajo como excusa.

—La ingenuidad es una bendición —mencioné al pasar. Esa misma tarde, al cerrar momentáneamente el negocio, tuve la necesidad de salir a pasear en bicicleta. Únicamente Ryoga decantó en la idea, todos nosotros salimos de paseo al parque _Yoyogi_. Una vez que llegamos ahí me desentendí de la pareja, le envié un saludo a Akane y un "buena suerte" a Naoko, a la que le dirigí el resto de mis palabras.

—Te necesito ahí a las siete, hasta entonces no hay prisa. Disfruten del día. Me encuentro a una cuadra de distancia de ellos, y a dos kilómetros del mercado, hago un repaso mental del encargo—. Nabos, leche de soja, tofu fresco, variedad de frutas, fideos, utensilios y…—hago memoria, sé que eran siete los mandados, pero por más que me esfuerzo no logro recordar el séptimo ingrediente. Al pasar cerca de una boutique una multitud de jovencitas disfrazadas se arremolinan alrededor de un bello joven, quien en el preciso instante en que lo observo saca uno de sus cigarrillos y le hecha lumbre.

—Cigarrillos —eso era lo que estaba olvidando. Y lo que pienso olvidar—. Discúlpame, Soun.

El día siguió su curso, todos volvimos a nuestros hábitos. La noche se hizo presente y a pesar de que los ojos me importunaban no podía evitar pensar en lo desprolijo y mal trazado de ese plan. Ellos dos me preocupaban, el oso y el patriarca no parecían tener la frialdad y la cordura necesaria para llevar el plan adelante.

**.**

**../..**

**.**

Una diminuta luz se filtra por la funda que cubre mis ojos y expone así el diseño caprichosamente asimétrico del mismo. Alguien me tiene apresado y está usando a mis propios pañuelos como medio para someterme. Huele a tierra, estoy sustentado sobre ella, puedo sentir los grumos de su corporación en uno de mis pies descalzos. Aunque le exijo un repaso mental a mi conciente, éste, lo único que tiene para ofrecerme es mi propia imagen en las calles de Tokio.

El aire saturado de humo llena mis pulmones y me obliga a toser las flemas que en mis pasivos pulmones se han instalado, si me detengo a razonar es evidente que mi pecho lo inhala desde hace tiempo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —¿Por qué? Con cada una de estas preguntas mi cabeza empieza a despertarse y lenta y de manera pausada voy haciéndome conciente del estado en que se encuentra el resto de mi cuerpo. Me duele el cuello.

—Al fin logras despertarte —conozco esa voz—, pensé que dormirías hasta el atardecer y ¡mírate! lo hiciste por un día completo —¿pero de dónde? Al intentar zafarme de mis ataduras una repentina ráfaga de frío recorre mi cuerpo, aquel sujeto vertió agua sobre mí—. Sorprendente —dice mientras que mis oídos evidencian el sonido metálico de un objeto caer en la distancia —: P chan ha muerto.

**.**

**../..**

**.**

A tan solo trece días para la boda mi mejor amigo se esfuma.

Sé, al yo compartir cotidianamente sus acciones, que esta puede solo ser una de sus pequeñas rabietas, por lo que dejo pasar esta falta y sigo en mis quehaceres, los que desde hace horas realizo ayudado de la luz solar, y de los que ahora me debo servir de lámparas de aceite. Veinticuatro horas, si en ese tiempo él no regresa sé exactamente hacia donde dirigirme.

El día doce antes de la boda me despierto, y tras beber de la urgida taza de té y quemar el mensaje agarro mi abrigo y salgo como un rayo montado en mi bicicleta. Al llegar hago un escándalo tal, que varias de los residentes de salen asustados de sus casas. Una furibunda joven abre la puerta y me hace ingresar a los empujones, jala de mi camisa azul, dejándome atrapado contra uno de los muros y me envía una mirada que logra que mi ardorosa sangre descienda bruscamente de temperatura.

— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! —tengo miedo de responder a eso—. No disponemos de dinero suficiente para mudarnos cada vez que se te ocurra hacer un berrinche —y sospecho que será el último, no quisiera volver a vivenciar semejante amenaza. Aunque de pensarlo mejor, esta pose no me resulta incomoda en lo absoluto, ahora llego a percibir más hacia el sur que este leve sometimiento por parte de ella fabrica conmociones interesantes sobre la yema de mis dedos. Antes de que mi cuerpo termine de reaccionar dos hombres salen de la pieza contigua y me observan con desdén, sobre todo él.

—¿El pedido?

—¿Y la comida? —me dicen los sujetos en el momento en que mis manos se alejan y mis dientes refunfuñan. Extiendo en alto la bolsa que llevo en las manos. El patriarca es el primero en revisar el contenido: evidencia el faltante.

—¿Donde está?" —me pregunta mientras que su amigo detiene en el aire el resto de la encomienda.

—Lo mismo quisiera saber yo. ¿Dónde está, él? No pienso retirarme de este lugar sin respuestas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —gira su troncoso pescuezo y observa las manos llenas de su colega, ésas que a la vez se encuentran vacías para sus ojos— ¡Que me des el condenado paquete! —su escandaloso reclamo es frenado a tiempo por su amigo.

—Chico, solo dale lo que quiere. No lo conoces, y… —Genma busca las palabras correctas para no ofender a la mano que le da de comer— pues: en situaciones como estas es mejor darle lo que "necesita'".

—¿Lo que necesita? —agarro el cenicero con cigarrillos a medio fumar y los deposito frente a Soun, sobre la mesa coloco una pequeña caja de parches de nicotina.

—Tendrás que conformarte con esto —señala el hombre de gafas a la vez que le entrega el cenizal—. Eso no era necesario —un sinfín de residuos oscurecen el pañuelo que astutamente oculta al resto de la humanidad a su desnuda contextura. No me detengo a asimilar la respuesta del sujeto, supongo que debe estar encolerizado por lo que me doy a la rápida tarea de traspasar la puerta por la que antes ingresaron y cruzo el jardín, manchando a mi paso mis zapatos con barro. Llego hasta la pequeña habitación. Al abrir la pequeña puerta un chirrido producido por la falta de aceite en las bisagras acompaña a la corriente de aire helada cuyo ingreso hiela mi cuerpo. Junto a mí no hay nada más que vacío, situación que no tarda en cambiar al virar mi cuello: un charco de sangre tiñe la superficie, a escasos treinta centímetros del pequeño charco una cuchilla sucia gime de placer.

Mi imaginación revuelve mi cabeza con bestiales suplicas de perdón.

Chirridos

Maullidos

Cacareos

Mugidos

Berridos

Y los escasos y silenciosos gritos de un pez que sucumbe a sus últimas bocanadas de oxigeno.

La presión de mi sangre animal reza por un poco de consistencia mientras que mis piernas sucumben al peso de la levedad de su faltante. Antes de peder la conciencia por completo mis manos buscan sustento sobre la pared, encuentro sobre ella una soga colgada de la que asirme, lo que produce que mi descenso sea acompañado de un leve raspón en la palma de mis manos.

Los tres ingresan al cubículo, ella decía algo, ya no recuerdo qué, y ellos, ambos me afianzan de las axilas con la intensión de sacarme de allí. Incluso podría llegar a decir, aunque no con toda certeza, que Soun lloriqueaba cada vez que me observaba de reojo.

* * *

Bueno, acá les dejo un poco de lo que creo es la cosmovisión de Mousse, y una pista sobre el paradero del desaparecido (aunque no se fíen, nada es lo que parece). En el proximo me voy a dedicar a la pareja de la serie, pero dado que lo que deseo es hacer escenas fieles al caracter que les otorgó Rumiko, me está costando bastante (cuando no lo arruina él lo hace ella: ¡así no se puede escribir romance!)

¡Bananabesos, queridas! (sí, ustedes, el poder femenino que me sigue en cada capítulo). Jorgi : )


	6. Más duro que el cemento

**Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro**.

Tanto el capitulo cinco como el resto de los capítulos a continuación van a ser narrados en primera persona, a este capitulo le corresponde ser relatado por Akane.

* * *

"**Sweet Child O Mine"**

**.**

**by, Jorgi san**

**.**

Al ver partir a Mouse en su bicicleta la sensación de alivio se apoderó de mi cuerpo. No sabría explicar muy bien porqué, pero su constante presencia me incomoda, siento como si me estuviera vigilando y no encuentro una causa posible para tal hecho.

Sin mediar palabras entramos por uno de los caminos laterales del parque, él sigue creyendo que sus disfraces son eficaces hasta con mi persona, realmente debe pensar que poseo el suficiente nivel de ingenuidad como para seguir fingiendo por siempre.

Inusitadamente me encuentro contando los días para la boda: trece. Hace tan solo dos días que nuestros padres nos comunicaron sobre la nueva situación, y hoy, a dos días del cruento comunicado, sigo sin poder lamentar la suerte del maestro; algo dentro de mí me pide que detenga las lágrimas, como si me negara a reconocer esta nueva realidad.

"¿Esto es lo que me espera?" pienso mientras lo observo de reojo, me llevo ambas manos a la frente y arrugo el centímetro de piel que vive en el puente de mi nariz. Él parece no estar afectado. "¡Claro!" no es él quien se ve limitado en sus capacidades por mi causa, no, soy yo la que se siente fuera de lugar dentro de esta relación. Quizás, superarme a su lado supone una tarea imposible, él tiene miedo de mis decisiones, él… ¿Él tiene miedo de mí? ¿O estoy pensando incoherencias? Miro hacia el cielo despejado y toco mi cabeza, la encuentro caliente: la culpa es del sol.

—Es absurdo —vocalizo sin darme cuenta que acabo de mover los labios.

—¿Cómo? —él me escucha como si ya estuviera listo para hacerlo.

—Que es absurdo. Ya quítate esa peluca, me pone nerviosa que sigas simulando frente a mí.

—No sé de que me está hablando, señorita. Yo soy… —lo miro con mi mejor cara, con el rostro Tendo, y las excusas se quedan en su boca. Sus pequeñas manos empiezan a masajearse como si quisieran sacar palabras de su interior, pero todo cuanto salen son pequeñas exhalaciones de sus diminutos labios. Lo que yo quiero es una respuesta, y es por ese motivo que me decido a sujetar el manubrio del rodado para emprender la marcha de frente, hacia un sector que me resguarde del sol, donde los pensamientos suelen ser más efectivos y sus palabras algo más abundantes que un simple "Haaaa".

Tres metros de caminata son suficientes para sentir su mano en uno de mis hombros. Las ruedas se estancan sobre la grava del camino.

Al observarlo evidencio la forma en que la peluca es salvajemente mordisqueada por sus dientes mientras me mira con el rostro compungido, el momento me resulta tan condenadamente adorable que no permite que ni una sola palabra se acerque para arruinar el panorama.

—Sí, ya sé: no hacen falta que te expliques —considero a este el momento justo para hablar, yo, pero en presencia del amable silencio—. De cualquier manera: supongo que obligarte a que te mantengas al margen de este viaje no fue la mejor idea. No puedo enojarme, y menos cuando sé que estás aquí para acompañarme y ver que todo marche bien —el viento remueve mi flequillo y su agarre se suaviza—. Gracias.

Increíblemente y a pesar de que las estadísticas me dan la razón, Ranma se guarda cualquier posibilidad de oposición y avanza meditabundo por el camino. Intempestiva, veloz y e iracunda, una bandada de pájaros vuela hacia donde nos encontramos, un escalofrío me recorre al recordar la última vez que divisara una masa de aves de ese tamaño. Afortunadamente, y tras un gran estruendo, todas ellas curvan sus alas y despliegan sus rostros hacia el cielo. Los gritos histéricos de Ranma habían ahuyentado a los aventurados animales, y como resultado de la hazaña todo su cuerpo me sujetaba con firmeza.

Estoy a dos pichones de amar a las aves.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción ilumina toda la escena, incluso más que el alba tras sus cabellos—Me debes una —dice con su sonrisa socarrona mientras se arregla la ropa y reduce el tamaño de sus pupilas. Aquella pose… ¿acaso ésa es "_the evil head"_? ¡Sí, lo es!

—Yo no te pedí nada —respondo mientras le saco la lengua y me dirijo a la bicicleta.

En el camino de regreso debatimos sobre la posibilidad de revelarles a nuestros amigos la verdadera identidad de Naoko. Toda la conversación la mantuvimos semáforos y peatones mediante, pero la palabra final fue dicha una vez que descendimos frente a la puerta del negocio: no era el mejor momento.

**.**

**Más duro que el cemento**

**.  
**

Al llegar pudimos percibir la presencia de Ryoga, quien en ese momento se encontraba discutiendo a viva voz con la compañía eléctrica. La noche se acercaba y las soluciones para este contratiempo tardaban en llegar. Al vernos ingresar nos sonrió y pidió que aguardemos junto a él con un gesto inusitado. Inmediatamente detuve mis pasos y me ubiqué en la mesa más cercana a la entrada, Ranma en cambio se dirigió escaleras arriba y en un parpadear de ojos bajó vestido con una Yutaka negra con pétalos bordados. Llevaba el pelo recogido en lo alto.

—Naoko, necesito que hoy ayudes a Mousse en la cocina y con los clientes —le dijo Ryoga a mi sorprendida compañera—. Akane san, tú vendrás conmigo.

—No — interrumpe Mousse soltando el cuchillo para llevar las manos hacia delante y utilizarlas en su discurso—. Las cosas habían sido arregladas de otra manera —responde con fastidio—. Akane iba a quedarse aquí, en la cocina, junto a nosotros —se señala a él mismo y a su disfrazado amigo; éste se señala sobre el pecho mientras su cabeza gira en tumbos afirmativos.

—Sí, eso arreglamos. Pero es viernes, ¿recuerdas? —le señala a su compañero mostrándole lo evidente—. Además, Naoko es una muchachita muy hábil, no creo que tenga problemas para ayudarte —le dice Ryoga a Ranma, luego de sobarle la cabeza dulcemente, como si se tratara de una niña.

—No, supongo que no. ¿Pero a donde van los dos? —pronuncia Mousse mientras sostiene del brazo a la muchachita, quien ya estaba dispuesta a demostrar sus 'habilidades' en el rostro de su jefe— ¿Y por qué no entrenan aquí, en la sala? Podemos despachar entre todos la mercadería hacía la cocina y dejarles espacio a los dos, así no tendrían necesidad de salir del negocio.

Sin posibilidad de oposición, Naoko parte hacia la despensa y vuelve con un saco de arroz en sus hombros, a esta acción le siguen mis pasos y los de nuestro amigo; y más tarde, y sin remedio alguno, Ryoga ayuda en la mudanza. Al terminar con el traslado los chicos se dirigen a la cocina para seguir con sus obligaciones, y tanto él como yo nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Aquello distaba de ser el entrenamiento que habría llegado a suponer, frente a mí se encuentra mi amigo con los ojos cerrados y las manos en forma de rezo, lleva una de sus palmas en mi dirección para pedirme que tome asiento, lo realizo y tras un par de horas en las que mi cuerpo pierde su masa muscular y mi nombre se hace difuso vuelvo a escuchar cómo es que sus labios se abren lenta y de forma pausada.

—Concéntrate, Akane. Siente a la energía correr y mantén tus manos en el punto distante: nada más importa —a continuación inhala y exhala todo el aire en sus pulmones. Estoy tan sumergida en el cielo que como única respuesta un "sí" se escucha tan poderoso como el aleteo de una mariposa—. Ahora suéltalo —una pequeña ola de calor emana de mis dedos, sobre el suelo una pequeña esfera de energía de aproximadamente diez centímetros de diámetro humea estática. Es difícil y aún así logro captar gran parte de ese poder para poder adueñarme de él.

**.**

**../..**

**.**

El día transcurre con tanta calma que de no ser por la ausencia de Ryoga, habría sido uno de los mejores en mucho tiempo. A pesar de ser una ajetreada noche laboral me siento lo suficientemente descansada como para disfrutar de un largo baño en el tocador especialmente preparado para las mujeres de la casa. Al cerrar la puerta llego a apreciar la fría luz que traspasa la única abertura del ambiente, sobre su reflejo las luces de neón fulguran en una danza hipnótica y constante.

Y recuerdo.

Debo cerrar mis ojos, enfocar mi energía hacia mi corazón y relajar los ánimos, tal y cómo me enseño Ryoga; la electricidad debe salir expulsada por la palma de las manos, al menos en teoría. Pero un error de cálculos provoca un ligero cosquilleo en mis piernas. Resoplo—Me he equivocado de ruta —lo cual me obliga a reintentarlo con el mismo resultado, mientras ¿gozo? de mi perfecto error. La energía que debería alojarse en mis manos se deposita en mi vientre. ¡Es porque estoy cansada! A esta hora mi cuerpo no funciona bien, me excuso. No puedo culparme por ello. Una nueva descarga se aloja bajo el ombligo, ¿Qué no había dicho que debía detenerme? Estoy cansada.

Pero

Quizás

Puede que…

Una imprudente idea surca mi mente: la ropa no me estorba y la bañera está vacía, sólo para mí. Causa y efecto luego de remediar el problema del calzado me introduzco en ella y me recuesto.

Al entrar el frío en su contextura me recibe calidamente y la lluvia contrasta de manera notable con la parcial resequedad de mis paños y sus hebras. En un extremado intento por hidratar mi sonrosada boca minúsculas fracciones de la catarata se filtran por la comisura, mientras que mi lengua las reubica y exhala en un intento por evitar el ahogo.

La posición no me resulta provechosa por lo que levanto mis nalgas y apoyo mi cabeza en el revés de la tina, haciéndome de mi antigua camisola como respaldar para mi sensible cráneo. Semidesnuda pero en plena tarea de recopilación quito lentamente el nudo del cordón de mi pantalón y lo envío de viaje con una leve exclamación de júbilo, aquel precipitado arranque ha sido capaz de producir un enorme fluir de adrenalina, y no por la acción misma, sino por la imagen del hombre que apareció tras ésta.

Al echar una mirada hacia abajo observo que las bragas todavía siguen intactas y son ahora mis manos las que impiden que el torrente llegue a destino. Sé que debería detener mi marcha en este mismo momento, pero ¿lo sé? ¿En realidad estoy capacitada para tomar decisiones?

Una ráfaga de luz detiene mis pensamientos y me abofetea por siquiera intentar detenerla. No, hoy no. Porque se siente muy bien, y el cálido líquido, mi apabullante fervor y el suave golpeteo del aguacero en los senos, confabulan juntos para que me entregue al placer de su visita.

La suavidad de mi angosto dorso resbala con el peso de mi cuello, necesito de mis dos manos para atajar la caída, quedando en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados que de cómodo y provechoso no poseen nada, pero que enfocan hacia el cielo a mis pechos otorgándoles un protagonismo que nunca pidieron pero del que sin embargo gozan a plenitud.

Pompas mutan en formas curvilíneas y alunadas, algunas estallan, otras se deslizan hasta perecer.

Mojado sobre mojado ya no importan tanto las formas, ¿no? Ágilmente recojo el jabón rosado que se encuentra en el piso y creo espuma, blanca, radiante e ingenua. ¡Crédula! no sabe que su muerte espera para coronarse en mi piel.

Sin favoritismos desgarro y astillo con mis uñas la espesa consistencia del jabón, que se hace cremoso en poder de mis desesperadas manos. De abajo hacia arriba, desde lo ancho y hacia el cielo, con el resto de mis dedos lo reduzco a la nada misma y me detengo por piedad.

Un rayo centellea y el frío llega. Me alcanza. Se lo merece. Lo consigue.

Noto la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana y bañar mis hombros con su fulgor, la hoja de vidrio entreabierta me hace recordar los momentos… —¿La hoja entreabierta? Creí haberla visto cerrada —digo sin darme cuenta si mi voz llega a ser oída ya que la mezcla de cansancio y la excitación hablan más fuerte que mi propio cuerpo.

Veinte minutos bastan para que la capacidad de la regadera llegue a su fin. A sólo pocos segundos para que el termostato empiece a descender y conviertan el calor en un ser un esclavizante y grosero, caigo rendida y lanzo mis dedos al techo. Ya sentada y con los brazos cruzados sujeto mis caderas para permitir que los borbotones de espuma se lleven mi sudor y me traigan paz. El color celeste de los azulejos me sabe a cielo.

Y más etérea que las nubes asciendo lentamente para dedicarme a cerrar el agua, pero la liviandad de mi ser es tanta que necesito asirme de la llave para levantarme, lo que provoca que ésta se salga de lugar por la cantidad de peso ejercido. Y ahora que lo pienso—Entré a bañarme sin traer conmigo una toalla y ropa limpia para cambiarme —y aunque siga maldiciendo no va a aparecer—. Supongo que no me va a quedar más opción que volver a vestirme con éso —suspiro mientras amontono la ropa y comienzo a estrujarla con todas mis fuerzas.

Finalmente me encuentro vestida y limpia, pero perfumada a humedad. Al abrir la puerta una ráfaga de viento me obliga a cerrar los ojos y producir un estornudo que sacude a la mitad de mi cuerpo. Al despejar mis ojos observo a Ranma frente a mí, sobre sus manos reposa una toalla extendida.

—¡_Yo_! —dice mientras que en un esfuerzo por no reír tuerce su rostro hacia el cielo raso para evitar mirar mi cuerpo. En este momento debo estarle causando mucha gracia con mi atolondrado aspecto. ¡Anda! Di aquella tonta reprimenda que tanto anhelas emitir y ábreme el pasó, el frío ya se está sintiendo en toda mi piel y deseo terminar con esto. Pero antes de que la discusión comience oímos los goznes de la puerta de entrada, lo que irremediablemente me obliga a cubrirle la boca con mis manos y acercarme a su rostro emitiendo una leve exhalación sollozante que significaría algo así como "silencio".

La puerta de abajo se cierra con una delicada parsimonia evidenciando que de Mousse se trata, mis ojos no dejan de perseguir las escaleras pendientes de todo el escenario. Cuando me tomo un minuto para pensar en mis acciones me encuentro completamente mojada y abrazada a un hombre lo suficientemente capaz como para salir de este enredo por si solo, y no es mi persona la que debe huir. Entonces: ¡sólo basta con que él desaparezca!

Y eso hace, los dos entendemos lo mismo a una rapidez cronométrica, pero a diferencia de mi plan el de él me involucra, y en el proceso arrastra mi cuerpo hacia la que es mi habitación.

—Ranm…—ahora es él quién ataja mis palabras y me cubre los labios con sus dedos— Silencio, por favor, Akane. Déeejame oír —dice de manera torpe mientras mi espalda se mueve dándome a entender que ella reposa en la puerta por la que éste intenta observar.

Mis cabellos se encuentran tan cerca de su cuello que me obligan a dudar, ¿aquellas gotas me pertenecen?

—¡Ah! Ahí estás, Tendo. Necesito que estés presente en el negocio lo más rápido posible. Es sobre Ryoga, me temo que… —su voz se quiebra y segundos después—, no está y necesito de vuestra ayuda —Ranma corre sus dedos por el filo de mi boca para permitirme contestar a su pedido.

—Ya veo. En cinco minutos estoy ahí —respondo brevemente, y de manera inconciente hago un gesto con los dedos que sólo mi prometido alcanza a ver. Antes de que pueda salir de esa posición escucho que del otro lado los pasos se detienen y el silencio se vuelve a quebrar.

—Dile a Saotome que esto también le concierne a él. Su ayuda en estos momentos puede que—ninguno de los dos escucha la frase que sigue a aquella declaración, ambos nos miramos fijamente, estamos claramente sorprendidos por ello—, sea lo más conveniente. Los espero —un "_plap"_ de la puerta contigua se oye, su lejanía es evidente, y sin embargo él sigue sin soltar el agarre.

—Ya está bien —me libero del afiance de sus manos, su sonrisa se tuerce en un ángulo que no logro entender y me vuelve a sujetar, pero esta vez de la cintura.

—Sí, ya está: pero no —indica con una seguridad en sus palabras que contrastan con la incoherencia de su respuesta. En un esfuerzo por controlar mi paciencia llevo mis manos a las sienes.

—Necesito cambiarme de ropa, por si no lo has notado. Le prometimos a Mousse estar allí cuanto antes. Por favor, retírate para que pueda empezar a vestirme.

—Cinco minutos —vuelve a decir, y sin poderlo evitarlo me pregunto si es qué acaso me estará escuchando. Ayudado por una fuerza que escapa a mi vista sujeta el dorso de mi cuello y con la otra mano se hace dueño de mi cintura.

—¡Ranma! Esto ya no es gracioso —el avance de su torso no me permite hablar de frente con él, con lo cual aferro mis manos a sus hombros y lo empujo hacia atrás. Resulta imposible frenar su avance.

Repentinamente una idea surge en mi cabeza, ¿y si ésta es una nueva situación para practicar mi autodefensa? Recuerdo muy bien las clases en las que me solía arrinconar para que observara de cerca las tantas posibilidades en las que me podía ver envuelta, y en todas ellas siempre me dejaba alguna pequeña ventaja. Con el brillo en los ojos examino su cuerpo entero y utilizando la libertad de ambas rodillas abro sus piernas a su máxima capacidad, cómo si éstas fueran tijeras, y me arrojo sobre su pecho para ejercer una llave que lo deja en piso. Lamentablemente mis gritos de dicha duran poco, mi _sensei _se repone rápidamente y me vuelve a sujetar, pero en esta nueva ocasión realiza la sujeción como un rayo, veloz como el viento de invierno. Está detrás, con mi espalda en contacto con su torso.

—¿Y el contraataque? —su voz desprende cada letra para lograr intentar que aquello quede bien grabado en mi cabeza: otra vez utiliza la humillación como método de enseñanza—Ya vez, Akane, sin esa reacción yo podría aprovechar para hacer esto —con su mano derecha destroza la primera hilera de botones de la camisa, y valiéndose del sobresalto producido por mi cuerpo sujeta mis manos en la espalda con un solo puño, mientras que con el otro dibuja una línea invisible por el contorno de mis costillas. Los ataques nunca habían llegado a tanto.

¿Es que acaso piensa recrear toda la posible situación? ¿Qué hacer en casos como estos? Roto mi cabeza para encontrarme con él y una estruendosa carcajada ameniza el momento. Es mi boca. ¿Cómo decía el dicho? "Cuando la situación te supere, ríete".

—¿Cinco minutos? —pronuncio con perspicacia al tiempo que con la yema de mis dedos exploro la superficie que me somete: es cálida, es dura, es áspera, es… está cediendo.

Su agarre desiste poco a poco pero sus piernas siguen en el mismo lugar, perfectas y altas. Me doy media vuelta para quedar de frente y a continuación arrebatar sus esculturales hombros quienes me permiten descender suavemente con mis manos por el camino de sus brazos hasta culminar el viaje en sus rústicas manos. Con un rápido e imperceptible tirón sus rodillas se doblan en un bello ángulo que me permite quedar a su misma altura.

Pero incluso antes de que realice el siguiente movimiento Ranma me sujeta de las costillas y me inclina obligándome a sujetarme de su cadera y todo pasa a una velocidad y suavidad que resultan irreales.

Sin embargo no me dejo someter por esa nueva pose y arqueo mi espalda para producir el incómodo ángulo, para que así sus dedos se vean impedidos de seguirme sujetando. Al acomodar las yemas para paralizar mi descenso desestabilizo su eje y lo acento en el suelo; él intenta responder pero antes de que eso suceda poso mis caderas en su abdomen, y ahí se queda: impávido e intrigado.

En tan sólo un par de segundos y de manera torpe y precipitada hago resbalar de mi hombro la sutil tela que me cubre para que termine en poder de mis delgados dedos. Cuando llego con ella a la altura de mi rostro me refresco con la húmeda tela de la camisa para no levantar sospechas y a continuación le proporciono un poco de alivio a su acalorado cuerpo, asciendo y desciendo de forma suave y juguetona hasta comprobar que nuestros rostros se encuentran a no más de un palmo de distancia. Llega el momento.

—¡_Flat frog, fu_! —unas largas gotas caen sobre el rostro de mi desprevenido tutor, las suficientes para que el cambio sea evidente. Ahora tengo bajo mis piernas a una muchachita menuda que me observa con ¿qué cara es esa? Me mira al tiempo que mi garganta emite risueñas carcajadas y mi cuerpo se relaja, feliz de haberle ganado a Ranma Saotome.

Recién cuando la puerta rechina me doy cuenta que él se está retirando de la habitación, pero justo antes de cruzar el marco enfoco la mirada y recuerdo a tiempo— Debes ir al baño de hombres, surgió un problema cuando me estaba dando una ducha…

— Sí; rompiste la llave —me dice con sorna achicando los ojos y moviendo los dedos. ¡Un momento! Como un relámpago me dirijo hacia Ranma y lo arrincono contra la pared del corredor.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se ha roto la llave si yo no te lo he dicho?

— ¿Adiviné?

**.**

**../..**

**.**

— ¡P Chan, ha muerto! —mi víctima se remueve entre el líquido que le acabo de arrojar y gruñe con fastidio.

—No —responde con la voz apagada—. P Chan no ha muerto.

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? Sé perfectamente cuál es tu condición, sé todo de ti. Incluso…

—Él no ha desaparecido. Vive en mí.

—No puede ser —¿bromeaba, verdad? Tenía que estar bromeando, eso echaba por tierra gran parte de mis planes, pero lo que más intriga me producía era aquella declaración: ¿por qué no había llegado a mí aquella noticia?

—Créame —mi rostro vuelve a él con sus palabras—, de haberlo hecho no tendría razones para negarlo con tanta obstinación —su bufido altisonante se oye por toda la habitación para proseguir con renovado aire en sus pulmones—. Sólo digamos, que está en un lugar en el que ni el agua puede llegar.

—Comprendo —realmente no lo logro entender del todo, pero su maldición en estos momentos es lo que menos me importa.

—Ahora ya suélteme, toda esta conversación la podemos mantener como hombres —me dice con la ironía marcada en su voz, ¿es que acaso insinúas que soy poco hombre?

—Ryoga: la razón por la cuál estás aquí es simple pero difícil de explicar, y someterte fue la única solución que encontré para que mis palabras llegaran a tus oídos. No deseo tenerte en este estado por siempre, por lo que procederé a desatarte, pero sólo cuando termines de escucharme.

—No me interesa —pronuncia de forma prepotente y altanera: la juventud.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —me deshago de las cenizas viejas, preparo un nuevo tabaco y dispongo la estocada, directa al corazón—. Tu apatía, tu cobarde huída y el acercamiento a Akane chan. ¿Fue por ella que la dejaste, no? ¿No te alcanzó con un amor posible y fuiste en busca de tu _dueña_? —la última palabra la resalto con énfasis para lograr golpear su orgullo masculino y conseguir respuestas.

Su inactividad me está destrozando los nervios

— ¡¿Es que no te importa qué será de su vida?! ¡La abandonaste! —grito de manera estrepitosa mientras que le quito la venda de los ojos. Una tela inútil si tenemos en cuenta que desde un principio hablamos con la verdad, completamente concientes de quienes éramos en realidad.

—¡No! —proclama al tiempo que su aura se enciende realizando los primeros pasos del rugido del león. Inútiles maniobras si se tiene en cuenta que sus manos se encuentran atadas— No pude quedarme, no después de aquello. La dejé en buenas manos, sí. Su familia está con ella.

—Tú eras su familia —le digo de forma segura sin perder el tono, y a medida que prosigo intensifico la gravedad de mi voz. Sus ojos destellan con la ayuda de las luces que emergen por la ventana y sufren el brutal cambio mientras parpadean para enfocarse en aquel punto distante.

—Por un momento yo también lo creí, pero yo no era nada para ella, sólo un capricho.

—¿Y Akane chan, no?

—No quiera confundirme —su mirada cambia, forma una expresión que no puedo precisar con certeza, ¿melancolía, quizás?—, no es de ella de quien estamos hablando. Además, ella nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así.

—Entiendo. Pero eso es algo que sólo puedes suponer, en cambio, con Akari: es un hecho.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—¿No crees que antes de acercarte a otra mujer deberías al menos mitigar el dolor de esa pobre joven? —no permito que me responda— Cualquiera puede cometer una equivocación, ninguno de los dos está exento de sufrir algún accidente —su rostro disiente con lo dicho y lágrimas circulan por su rostro, pero no puedo parar—, los problemas de pareja son más comunes de lo que…

—¡Guillotinó todo su maldito cráneo! —la soga en sus manos estalla en cientos de hebras—¡Aún siendo completamente conciente de mi decisión espiritual! ¡Aún estando al corriente de mi maldición! —a esta altura su voz se quiebra y sus ojos pierden la voluntad y el brillo—. E incluso a sabiendas de que aquél animal era uno de nuestras mejores y más cariñosas mascotas —tanto su voz como su cuerpo cobran un nuevo impulso y antes de volver a caer se elevan para mostrar la figura titánica más maltrecha que he visto en mi vida—. ¡Jamás! ¿Oyes? ¡Jamás voy a perdonarle!

Caigo de rodillas al presenciar tan perturbadora escena. No queda nada más por hacer, en cuanto la columna de energía se alce ya será tarde, pero no me importa. Como castigo a mi falta de perspicacia sucumbo al golpe mientras un gran y humeante cráter se crea a nuestros pies.

"¿Todavía la ama?" resuena en un lugar remoto de mi subconsciente; pero lo acallo, me niego a seguir escarbando dentro de este gran hoyo.

**.**

**../..**

**.**

—Sí, pero alguien debe quedarse aquí, por si llegara a regresar.

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —digo con la decisión tallada en mis palabras. Con ayuda de Mousse mi técnica culinaria ha avanzado a pasos asombrosos, ya casi no se me quema la comida, mantengo la vajilla intacta y prácticamente acierto el mayor número de ingredientes de las recetas.

—Ya bastantes problemas tenemos como para que incluso tengamos que preocuparnos por la salud de la clientela —dice él al tiempo que aparece tras mis espaldas.

—Pues, podrías quedarte tú. Mousse y yo podemos salir en su busca —enfoco mis ojos y copio la expresión suplicante de Ranma en su forma de mujer. ¡Cómo te conozco! En este momento debes estar preparando una serie de ordenados insultos, pero antes de que te expreses Mousse interviene en la discusión.

—Lo mejor es que yo me quede a manejar el negocio. Akane, Ranma, ustedes deberían encargarse y salir a buscarlo —anota en un papel lo que parecen ser varias direcciones—. Estos son algunos de los lugares donde podría estar —baja la mirada, él tampoco cree que nuestro amigo esté de visita por aquellos lugares, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde—, éstas están marcadas en su mapa por orden de aparición. Tengan—nos entrega un plano con cruces y dobleces bastante maltratado por el uso.

—Entendido —ambos asentimos con la cabeza, él es el primero en subir las escaleras en busca de los accesorios necesarios— Partamos, Akane —indica al ver mi falta de reacción. Antes de cruzar la puerta de nuestra momentánea morada llegamos a un acuerdo: llamaríamos para estar en contacto entre nosotros y nos iríamos turnando en la búsqueda. Con las mochilas en el hombro nos dirigimos al puerto, la primera trayectoria trazada por Mousse. Al llegar el olor a muerte nos golpea de lleno en la nariz, no pudiendo evitar que me pregunte el por qué de la participación de Ryoga en aquel macabro territorio, macabro al menos para él.

—Llegó nadando hacia aquí —me dice como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos—. Mousse me lo contó antes de salir, cuando tú todavía estabas en tu pieza. Fue recibido por la comunidad pesquera —algo en mí me dice que ambos omiten parte de la historia, pero sin seguridades mis reclamos se pierden en sus palabras—, estaba tan cansado que con tan sólo poner un pie en tierra cayó desmayado. Al tiempo se encontró con Mousse y: tú conoces el resto mejor que yo—la verdad es que no conocía demasiado esa parte de su historia, en la mayoría de las cartas él me relataba sobre ella, su luz, su alegría. Poco y nada sabía de su amistad con Mousse.

—Vamos hacia ese barco —me dice mientras me sujeta del brazo y corre en dirección hacia un navío de color negro. Pero entre charcos de agua y pozas rosadas resbalo y ambos caemos estruendosamente al mar, tan rápido que mis pulmones no alcanzan a gritar.

¡Quiero salir!

Mis piernas no responden.

Sin poderlo evitar me hundo en el océano, el centellante filo de las aspas ocultas bajo la superficie del pesquero empiezan a vislumbrarse con aterradora claridad.

Me falta el aire.

Un último grito ahogado sale de mi garganta creando miles de burbujas frente a mis ojos.

Su imagen bucea con organizadas brazadas, sin embargo esta rápida apreciación la deduzco por los fragmentos que llego a apreciar bajo el manto arremolinado de mi desesperación.

Y mi cuello se tuerce en un doloroso ángulo al tiempo que mi conciencia se pierde.

Con aquella última visión.

.

_Pero esta vez no estaba ahí Nabiki Tendo para entregarle sus anteojos después de velar por su sueño; no estaba al otro lado de Tokio, junto con su nuevo cómplice tendiéndole una mano para despertarlo y darle consuelo; no, estaba tendida en la plataforma recibiendo el beso de la vida de un desesperado muchacho, quién poseído por la desesperación todavía no apreciaba que su cuerpo seguía impoluto, incluso después de haber caído bajo el abrazo del agua._

_.  
_

* * *

¡Hola, chicas! Gracias por leer hasta acá, en breve les traigo el capitulo seis, el que va a ser narrado por Ranma. ¿Les gustó? ¿Vos que opinas, Mari? Rosejandra, me halaga que me sigas capitulo a capitulo, ojala que éste haya sido de tu agrado.

Les mando un gran abrazo a todas, sobre todo a vos, Sophy, cuyo cumpleaños está a pasitos de festejarse: ¡felicidades!

Ya saben, cualquier recomendación va a ser bien recibida.

De nuevo gracias por estar ahí.

¡Bananabesos! Jorgi : )


	7. ¿Quiero o necesito recuperarme?

**Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro**.

* * *

**"Sweet Child O Mine"**

**.**

**by, Jorgi san**

**.**

—Eso estuvo cerca, muchacho. ¿Te encuentras bien? —pronuncio mientras le tomo la mano en un gesto que sólo demuestra que mi intención no tiene nada que ver con la violencia.

—Sí, aunque todavía un poco aturdido. ¿Pero cómo es posible que usted haya…? ¿Quiere explicarme cómo demonios llegué hasta aquí? —vacila mientras se levanta del piso y se repone del susto de verme a su lado.

—Llegaste a mí porqué necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Cómo? No. No: usted me raptó —dice mientras se soba su adolorido cuello y toma asiento en la silla que antes me sirviera de soporte; al parecer el mareo y las nauseas por el desequilibrio en el tímpano empiezan a afectarlo—. Óigame, necesito aclararle que no ambiciono ser el nuevo discípulo del _Mutsabetsu Kakuto_, no me corresponde y tampoco deseo formar parte de lo que sea que esté tramando.

—Calla, silencio, todavía no has oído lo que tengo que decir, y créeme, esto puede ayudarnos a ambos. ¿O es que acaso olvidas lo que ha pasado hace segundos? Has abierto tu corazón a un completo extraño, Ryoga, y eso sólo puede significar que me necesitas. Juntos podemos…

—La necesidad es un pensamiento mundano e inútil. Váyase y deje que ellos mismos decidan su destino —farfulla de forma intempestiva y descuidada, quebrando así el calmado ambiente que quiero conseguir—. Además, usted no me es extraño, y es esa la principal razón por la cual dudo sobre sus intenciones.

—Tal vez en el pasado —intento remarcar mi situación presente mientras enfoco mi maltrecho rostro—, pero hoy estoy dispuesto a socorrerlos, lo que es más, estoy dispuesto a que me juzgues, pero sólo tras escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Verás: —el tiempo del aturdimiento en mi víctima cumple su plazo, con cuidado veo como su cuerpo se incorpora ayudándose del respaldo de la silla.

—Tengo que volver.

—Aguarda, ni siquiera me has escuchado.

—¿Y quién necesitaría hacerlo? Incluso si llegara a suponer que sus acciones son buenas, debe otorgarme que sus acciones siempre —observo como es que él busca las palabras correctas mientras alza sus dedos en un cuenta mental—: usted siempre ha sido una persona narcisista, interesada, insaciable, feroz, desalmada y falta de…

—Basta, detente, "me halagas" —¿tan irreal suena que mis intenciones sean justas? Ser malvado era mucho más sencillo, y económico.

—Discúlpeme, no es mi intención ofenderlo, pero sea lo que sea no me interesa. Debo retirarme.

—Espera. Déjame hacerte una pregunta: ¿le cuentas sobre tus peores miedos a todas las alimañas como yo sin motivo aparente? —si no lo puedo hacer de manera sutil voy a tener que sacar todo el armamento. Al escucharme parte de su naturaleza contradictoria se detiene para entender lo que tengo que decir— No, muchacho, tú me necesitas, nos necesitas. No lo niegues, deja de caminar solo.

—No — niega más por darme una negativa que por la resolución de mi bien lograda oración—. La necesidad siempre ha sido el cáncer de nuestras vidas. Háganos el favor y ayúdese usted mismo; deje de intentar intervenir en sus decisiones.

El ambiente caldea, puedo percibir la gran cantidad de calor que de él emana, su tranquilidad no es tal.

—De acuerdo, te concedo eso. Supongamos que las necesidades traen consigo dolor y desconsuelo, en ese caso puede que me esté expresando mal, ya que no podríamos introducir al amor dentro de un contexto tan negativo ¿no es así? —él asiente y me concede la palabra— y eso es algo que uno nunca debería de olvidar, por más destrozado que uno se encuentre.

Tras lo que debía ser una muy breve pausa veo como el cuerpo de Ryoga se encorva muy sutilmente mientras sus brazos junto con su pecho descienden para copiar a su mirada. Un pequeño sollozo se oye y pronto muere, quizás por la vergüenza de verse expuesto una vez más.

—Te doy un consejo, chico: deja de añorar lo que jamás sucedió. Se libre y ayúdame a ayudarlos.

—No puedo, aunque quisiera. No. Desista, nada bueno puede salir de esta intrusión.

—Entiendo —pongo mi dedo en el gatillo—, nunca quise verlo así pero no me dejas más alternativa: resulta evidente que su amor no te importa si el afecto que ella ofrece no te beneficia —y… ¡dispara!

—¡Oiga!, usted no tiene derecho a opinar sobre mi vida. No estoy aquí para ser insultado —pronuncia mientras me toma del _gi_ y mi ve fijamente con sus ojos felinos, claramente en pos de guerra.

—Y sin embargo: sigues aquí —la bala se aloja en su pecho, sin escapatoria.

—Eso se puede remediar fácilmente —grita furibundo mientras me revela el filo de sus dientes. Tan sólo un paso más y, el inevitable quiebre.

—¡Cobarde! —comienza a sangrar por la herida.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy un maldito cobarde! ¿Satisfecho? ¡¿Por qué cree que necesité alejarme y reestablecer mi vida lejos de ustedes?! Su destino me afecta a cualquier nivel, y lo cierto es que no podría tolerar más rechazos. Sólo espero que ambos logren hacer las pases y puedan dejar de jugar al ridículo —con el dorso de su mano termina de limpiar el salino rastro que ha dejado la bala—. Por mi salud, no deseo volver a interceder jamás. Lo lamento.

—¿Tienes la posibilidad de auxiliarles y te niegas? No sé como pretendes que defina eso si no es con palabras que puntualicen a la cobardía. Adelante, retírate.

—Lo que usted suponga me tiene sin cuidado. Adiós —mientras se despide saca de los escombros su bolso de viaje y lo coloca en su abovedado dorso.

—Vete, no tengas cuidado. Pero antes de irte, dime: ¿cómo crees que se habrá sentido ese pobre cerdo cuando la navaja pasó por su cuello? ¿Con un profundo miedo o con renovado coraje? —sus ojos se giran para observarme con una mezcla entre súplica y horror— ¿Quieres que te diga qué es lo que creo? —pasivamente agita la cabeza para negarlo— Creo, que al ver a la muerte a los ojos debió sufrir el mismo dolor que tú sientes cada vez que lo recuerdas. Pienso, que el haberlo presenciado afectó tu percepción de las cosas. Ryoga, la diferencia entre ti y el cerdo de tu prometida: es que tú todavía puedes hacer algo para deshacerte sanamente de ese miedo.

Ante la celeridad de lo dicho se retira meditabundo y con el cuerpo tambaleante. Sólo queda una marchita puerta negra deslizada caprichosa y parcial, desde la cual los rayos de sol toman posesión de ella para hacerla hermosa, y así demostrar mi perfecta metáfora: la sanación es posible si se da espacio al cambio.

Poco es el tiempo que espero por su regreso, frente a mí se yergue un hombre de renovado carácter, y esto lo puedo notar, aunque sus ojos se hagan ausentes y su boca mantenga una silenciosa respuesta. Tras sentarse sobre la gran pila de escombros del cielo raso, Ryoga escucha cada una de mis palabras y mantiene una charla muy distinta conmigo, ya que al haber exteriorizado sus miedos pude llegar a ser parte del remedio de su angustia, y el hecho de que alguien como yo haya podido ayudarlo me renueva en espíritu y me alienta en esta nueva carrera.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué dirías si alguien te pidiera que lo ayudaras con su mayor miedo?

—Lo ayudaría, supongo —su sonrisa se ensancha hacia la derecha por escasos milímetros.

—Y harías bien —coloco una pequeña palmada en su hombro— Haríamos bien. ¿Comprendes?

—¿Pero cómo?

—Con más miedo. Con un rotundo ataque de pánico. Con el vacío abrumador de la serenidad: enfrentándolo a ello. Estuve analizando como es que podría llegar a tratar aquel tema, y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo que padece Ranma no es tan sólo una fobia, este rechazo ha llegado a generarle trastornos de salud emocionales y sociales, por lo tanto, estamos ante algo mucho mayor a tratar.

—Puedo dar fe — dice con la sonrisa todavía marcada. No logro entender si es a su amigo a quien se refiere o si es de él mismo de quien se ríe.

—Ciertamente, y es por eso que la mayoría de las personas que tienen fobias entienden que están sufriendo de un miedo irracional y desproporcionado, aunque, este reconocimiento no necesariamente lleva a los que lo padecen a la búsqueda de una solución. La única cura posible radica en aprender a controlar todas sus emociones, ya que con su actual condición aprende poco de ellas y define cualquier buena señal, las afectuosas por ejemplo, para redefinirlas de modo insuficiente y pobre.

—Entonces ¿lo medicamos a la fuerza o qué?

—¿Acaso no me escuchas? —¡la juventud!—No. La cura tiene que venir en gran parte de su propia decisión, pero en vez de doctores en la materia, vamos a estar nosotros para darle el empujón. Nos comprometeremos a enfrentarlo a dos de sus peores miedos, y si tengo razón: terminará por elegir correctamente.

**¿Quiero o necesito recuperarme?**

.

"Tómala de la mano, hazlo sin miedo y con firmeza, disimuladamente, que no vaya a creer que necesitas de su contacto"—Vamos hacia ese barco —le digo mientras sujeto su mano y avanzo a toda máquina contra la hojalata oxidada.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya no soy yo quien lleva la delantera, es ella quien corre con gran velocidad, lo que me permite espiar cada uno de sus movimientos, pero sobre todo, sus facciones. Estás triste, lo sé: no voy a detenerme hasta encontrar al cerdo. No porque realmente me importe que sea de él, bueno, algo sí, pero verte compungida por cualquier causa me asusta.

Repentinamente un gran estruendo sacude la tierra bajo nuestros pies, una columna se alza hacia el cielo rosado y sacude con intolerante fiereza los maderos de la ramla. Mi cuerpo lo alcanza a percibir a tiempo y retrocede para observar como la muchedumbre comienza a disiparse aterrorizada en dirección contraria al gran cráter de humo, todos menos Akane, quien llevada por el impulso corre hacia lo que es una señal segura de su amigo.

Entre la multitud se abre súbita y potente la figura de un joven de nuestra misma edad, su pavor y su aparente ceguera hacen tambalear al cuerpo de Akane, arrojándola al mar sin más remedio que cernirse sobre su cuerpo para amortiguar el impacto.

¡Akane! quiero gritar pero su nombre no llega a ser dicho en su totalidad ya que es recortado por el agua que entra a mi boca. En ese injusto momento no es de extrañar que quiera verla a ella incluso antes que a las burbujas que se procrean por mi arrojado acto, pero el deseo es primo lejano de la fantasía y la realidad no permite capricho alguno.

Tras varias maniobras logro dar con su paradero, impotente ella comienza a hundirse en las profundidades como un gran martillo arrojado a su suerte. Afortunadamente me bastan dos movimientos para abrazarla y llevarte hacia la superficie.

Te encuentro mucho más liviana de lo que podría llegar a recordar.

Una vez fuera asiento el cuerpo sobre la plataforma; de reojo alcanzo a ver una multitud cerniéndose a nosotros mientras yo me tomo el trabajo de ingresarte aire por segunda vez dentro de los pulmones Considero que es una suerte que me encuentre en forma de mujer, de otra manera estoy seguro que mis intenciones serían recompensadas con martillazos y maldiciones varias.

—¡Reacciona! —grito en mi desesperación, y debes haberme escuchado, ya que al momento obedeces, arrojas el agua a través de tus sonrosados labios e intentas incorporarte. No te dejo. Como poseso me arrojo sobre ti para envolverte en mis brazos con extremo cuidado, teniendo siempre en cuenta la distancia y el peso de mis pechos para no aplastarte con mis despampanantes atributos. La alegría invade mi cuerpo, respiras y estás a mi lado, no te quiero soltar.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? Sólo sé que al alzar la vista la multitud se acercó a Akane para ofrecerle ayuda. A mi lado, un hombre de aproximadamente la edad de nuestros padres, cierra su mano alrededor de mi hombro y lo agita para llamar mi atención.

—Muchacho, ¿se encuentra usted, bien? —el ritmo acompasado de la respiración de Akane demuestra su normal lentitud, sí: estoy bien. Y es sólo cuando confirmo que ella se encuentra a salvo que noto lo intempestivo de mi ritmo y… "¿muchacho?" Separo mi cuerpo del de ella y la enfrento con el rostro desencajado al tiempo que estrujo mi pecho sin resultados.

—Ranma…—dice sorprendida mientras busca con los ojos la invisible tetera que me ha ayudado. Todavía en estado de shock sujeto una de sus manos y la obligo a dirigirla al lugar donde se encuentra mi pecho. Sigue ahí. Ahora con mi cuello: también.

¿Será la salinidad del agua?

¿O el movimiento que hice al arrojarme al mar?

¿O el hecho de no pensara en el cambio? No; eso no puede ser, pero: ¡¿a quién le importa?!

—¡Síiiii! —aúllo frenéticamente mientras bailo con el cuerpo de Akane pegado a mi cintura. Mi cambio repentino de humor hace que varios pescadores se retiren asustados y otro tanto se retira al vernos saludables, el resto, un pequeño puñado de no más de cinco hombres, nos tienden las manos y nos dirigen hacia una de las embarcaciones.

El más agradable de todos los pesqueros retira un par de mamelucos y me los ofrece al señalar la puerta de los camarotes, en ella nos vestimos y retiramos los ropajes, los que son gentilmente reposados junto a la caldera. Una vez listos agradecemos su cordialidad y marchamos hacia el norte, donde una humeante estela de humo y cenizas todavía se cierne con levedad, pero con la suficiente consistencia como para que seamos concientes del camino a tomar.

Al llegar todo se encuentra en penumbras. El galpón se haya en un estado lamentable, sólo una silla resulta indemne a la gran explosión, ésta se encuentra agolpada a dos metros de nosotros. Cuando me acerco y poso las palmas la butaca se derrumba, presagiando así un futuro poco confortador.

—Akane, quédate fuera del lugar.

—No, yo también estoy en esto, necesito ayudar. Además: dos pares de ojos ven mejor —es a eso a lo que temo.

—Tú te quedas fuera, yo me voy a ocupar de remover los escombros —enfatizo la última palabra para remarcar mi idea, quién sabe con qué situación nos podamos topar—. Aguarda en la puerta, la policía y los bomberos no tardan en llegar, necesito que te quedes ahí para avisarme, ¿estás de acuerdo? —a pesar de no encontrarse muy convencida asiente y se retira para que yo pueda seguir haciendo lo que podría llegar a ser un posible salvataje o un macabro hallazgo. Ni bien empiezo hayo la túnica de Ryoga enredada entre los escombros y pienso en lo peor. Desesperado y aún aturdido por aquella visión retomo la marcha con el corazón acelerado y las lágrimas contenidas.

Finalmente y tras una angustiosa y detallada exploración no encuentro rastro alguno de nuestro amigo, lo cual me da fuerzas para seguir adelante pero al mismo tiempo me angustia de sobremanera al saber que estuvimos tan cerca y no pudimos hacer nada. De camino a la que hoy es nuestra casa, tanto Akane como yo permanecemos en absoluto silencio, el mismo es acompañado de la dicha de todas las personas a nuestro alrededor, que inconcientes, ignoran nuestros pesares.

Cuando llegamos Mousse se hace presente en un santiamén para preguntarnos sobre nuestro evidente fracaso. Desde la cocina oye atento nuestro relato, no sin denotar en su aspecto un rastro de amargura y desvarío, lo que indudablemente me obliga a preguntarme si estará pensando en lo mismo que yo. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

**.**

**../..**

**.**

—No lo sé, Saotome. ¿Será que esto es completamente necesario? Ya no estoy muy seguro de querer sacar el plan adelante. Piénselo…

—Créame que lo entiendo, pero así tiene que ser. Por su memoria y por el futuro —me resulta doloroso y agotador mantener el ritmo de esta charla, ya que no es ni más ni menos que la quinta vez que me toca discutir con mi mejor amigo, Soun Tendo.

—Podría ser pero, el maestro ya estaba muy mayor, puede que hasta senil. Quizás él ya no estuviera en todas sus facultades a la hora de planearlo.

—¿Y cuál es su punto? ¿Debemos abandonarlo todo? ¿Cree que yo no quiero lo mismo? Vagar sin rumbo como cuando éramos jóvenes, sin ninguna preocupación en la cabeza —con algo de melancolía me sobo el cráneo—. Sin embargo, ya no se trata de la escuela: nos necesitan.

—Ha dicho una gran verdad, Saotome, pero… —tras hablar mi amigo se acerca un poco más para ratificar mi mensaje— aún así, quedan muchas cosas por discutir.

—Mis palabras siempre son acertadas ¿no lo cree así, Tendo kun? Si tan sólo el mundo tomara nota de ellas… —seguidamente suelta el contacto que mantiene conmigo y empieza a toser estrepitosamente, evito cualquier comentario respecto a ello—Ya nos llegará la hora, querido amigo, entonces, todas las piezas estarán en su lugar, y tú y yo podremos cumplir con nuestro destino.

—Sí, puede que tengan razón. Ya no necesita seguir convenciéndome: lo haremos. Pero bajo mi supervisión.

—No lo habría podido pensar de otra forma que no sea con usted presente. Lo que es más, seré yo mismo quien se haga cargo del secuestro. ¿De acuerdo? Puedes estar ahí para comprobar que todo salga en orden. No temas. Sabes muy bien que sería incapaz de hacerle daño, ya que es muy grande el amor que le profeso, incluso desde su infancia ¡No me mire de esa manera! Es cierto que —tozo para clarificar la garganta— mis métodos nunca llegarán a ser usados como material pedagógico.

—Dios nos guarde —dice humillando a mi nuevo y mejorado yo. Tranquilidad y serenidad, Saotome, tranquilidad y serenidad.

—El punto es que debe quedarse tranquilo —el humo llega a mis pulmones gracias a un extraño gesto de su boca, si no doy por terminada esta charla su malsano juicio podría empezar a afectarme—, someter es una de las cosas que mejor sé hacer: Akane no corre peligro, amigo.

**.**

**../..**

**.**

Otra jornada laboral finaliza y como una ilusión se revela calmada. A pesar de ser un día agitado ambos logramos manejar el negocio con integridad, de tal manera que el oficio los palpamos con sobrada naturaleza. Para dar final al viejo ciclo cierro las puertas del negocio, chequeo el código de la alarma, y finalmente cuando encuentro todo en orden me retiro ágilmente hacia el piso superior, no sin antes espiar a Akane.

Escaleras arriba se encuentra nuestra ropa de entrenamiento preparada junto con los respectivos útiles para llevar a cabo la práctica de artes marciales. Todavía aguardamos por el llamado de Mousse, éste inesperadamente se ha corrido del horario que acordamos localizarnos y hasta ahora permanece en un completo misterio.

Después de trastabillar con uno de los peldaños y volver a la realidad percibo una gran carga negativa en el aire y escucho una pesada marcha: no necesito escuchar más. Veloz cual exhalación desciendo para comprobar que todo está bien luego de verificar cada una de las latitudes. Aún así no dejo de pensar en aquel particular movimiento de pies, tan distintos a los suaves roces de ella, con lo cual me decido a permanecer en vigilia, a su lado.

Cinco minutos. En cinco exclusivos minutos me doy el gusto de ver como es que ella limpia con un trapo la superficie de la cocina al tiempo que balancea su cuerpo al compás del lienzo. Cuando termina con la tarea deja a un lado sus útiles y me observa con atención ¿he pasado cinco minutos enteros mirándola? El que lo note me avergüenza y acobarda.

—¡Yo! A - kane —¿pero es que no sé decir otra cosa?— El baño —bueno, nada espectacular pero al menos sirve como nexo a una oración real: despierta, Saotome.

—¿Qué pasa con el baño?

—¿Quisieras hacerlo? —Oh, por dios: ¡aclara, torpe, aclara! está buscando entre sus bolsillos— Digo, darte una ducha antes de entrenar ya qué, tú sabes, la otra regadera no funciona —Bien, lo has logrado. Ahora por favor, intenta no arruinar el momento rememorando aquella dulce y maravillosa llovizna ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!

TÚ: te quedas abajo. Y YO arriba… ¡Diantres!

— No, gracias. Ve tú primero y avísame cuando finalices.

—Está bien, me llamas si me necesitas. Estoy arriba — "Me llamas si me necesitas…" pienso mientras subo los escalones y resbalo tanto los brazos como los ojos en el piso, espero que no haber sonado demasiado necesitado. Preciso esa ducha.

Nuevamente subo los escalones, y esta vez cuando me encuentro frente a la manija de mi habitación escucho aquellos mismos pasos en la planta baja, pero en esta ocasión llegan acompañados de otras diminutas pisadas a mi lado. No puede ser. Oigo nuevamente aquel delicado andar y siento aquel alarido que tanto me aterra.

—¡_Miauuuuu_¡

—Ga-ga- ga- ¡gato! —creo llegar a decir cuando mi cuerpo se congela e impotente veo como es que el miedo me somete de nuevo. Parte de mi cuerpo ya se encuentra subordinado al desasosiego y todo gracias al suave roce del mimoso gatito. La zona norte de mi corporación lucha por pertenecer a esta realidad y superar en parte al enorme terror, pero resulta difícil; sino imposible. El golpe es tan palpable en mi pecho que alcanzo a sentir el grosor y diámetro de la estocada, tan fría y desalmada que aterroriza incluso a un hombre como yo.

Ahora…llega. Me encuentro en la etapa en la que el miedo queda rezagado por el pánico, la cordura le abre el paso al instinto y mi doloroso cuerpo cambia su forma: los dedos comienzan a agarrotarse, mis oídos se hacen plenos y mi visión disminuye en calidad de matices, no así en su definición, y todo da paso a lugar mientras mi lengua relame sin parar los colmillos de su jugosa boca: necesito a mi dueña.

La única parte humana en proceso de metamorfosis logra ponerse en marcha, mis penetrantes piernas lo detectan todo, incluso como es que la vibración de la puerta principal se encuentra lejos de ellas cumpliendo su rol más activo.

Las pisadas vuelven a hacerse de rogar, evidentemente para que me haga presente, me bastan dos zancadas carniceras para llegar y presenciar todo: ella se encuentra con los ojos cerrados sobre los hombros de un homo sapiens que pretende arrebatármela, cuestión que logró que en tan sólo dos segundos mi felina figura pudiera restituirme a la realidad para volver a ser un Saotome.

"Un segundo para que la sangre animal me devolviera la parte humana, y el otro para suplantar el miedo a los gatos por el miedo a perderte".

Aunque el procesar aquel milagro, desagradable pero necesario según mi alter ego, no alcanzó para que pudiéramos hacer lo que ambos anhelábamos, ya que por primera vez alcanzo a despojarme parcialmente del terror, hecho que podría haberme alegrado en otra circunstancia, pero no hoy, no así.

En el piso y tras un duro golpe en la nuca reposo en asquerosa serenidad. Te veo alejarte y quiero gritar, necesito moverme. La visión desaparece.

**.**

**../..**

**.**

Sobre la mesa una diminuta pantalla nos ilumina, en el extremo contrario una pequeña tetera aguarda en silencio mientras emana su contenido, a dos ágiles movimientos un par de insectos nos observan con espectante meditación. Sin duda cada paso ha sido controlado no sólo por mí sino por el azar mismo.

—Contesta. Pero antes, pon el pañuelo sobre la bocina del teléfono. No debe notarnos —mi cómplice asiente y toma el aparato mientras contempla toda la habitación.

Sus ojos se menean hasta dar con el gran saco verde. La verdad es que me extraña que no lo haya notado hace instantes, sobre el costado del gran costal se asoma su grandeza con esplendor y destreza.

—Eso —dice mientras lo señala con algo de desagrado— ¿para qué piensa usarlo?

—¡Eso! Mi estimado amigo, no es ni nada más ni nada menos que mi colección: y no le incumbe a nadie más que a mí. Toma el teléfono.

.

.

* * *

¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡JO! ¿Qué no lo puedo dejar así? Miren como lo hago... muajajajaja. Bananabesos, bellas. Ya mismo emprendo la marcha y me doy a la tarea de leerlas/os, sobre todo a vos Sophy, ya quiero terminar de leerte y ver de qué se trata tu nueva historia.

Pd: Ranma y Akane están bien.

Pd2: muerte a las sandías.

Pd3: ¡Más besos!


End file.
